Lets get the party started
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt is throwing a party at Blaine's family's holiday home. A few Warblers have been invited along with all of the New Directions for one hell of a party. Things do not go as planned and Kurt will be damned to make his party a success. Klaine, Niff, Brittana, Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wandered through the kitchen of the Anderson's holiday home and started checking items off his list. He walked to the huge fridge and opened the double doors, looking to make sure that the beer, soda, bottled water and wine coolers were on one side, and an assortment of dips, antipasto plates and chocolates on the other side. Kurt crossed them off his checklist and closed the fridge doors. Kurt walked over to the island bench in the middle of the kitchen and placed his clip board down on the black marble counter top. He started to write down all the other things he still had to do before the guests arrived; Kurt surveyed the kitchen and noted that there were dishes drying next to the sink. He sighed and quickly walked over to them before racing around the kitchen putting them in to their respective places.

Kurt looked up at the clock and noticed that he only had an hour and a half before all the guest would arrive. Jeff, Nick, Wes, David and their girlfriends Sophie and Charlotte were all coming from Dalton which was 4 hours away from the Anderson's holiday home. All of The New Directions were coming as well; from what he heard, everyone from The New Directions seemed to be extremely excited to see Blaine's holiday house. Mostly because they were told it had two stories, with a tennis court, three pools, a hot tub, a projector room with a popcorn maker, 12 bedrooms, and had multiple flat screens around the house. Kurt looked up to see Blaine mosey his way into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas; yawning, walking to the fridge and getting out a can of soda while scratching his head. Kurt crossed his arms and scowled at Blaine.

"Kurt, where are those biscuit things you made yesterday?" Blaine asked as he continued to search in the fridge, Kurt laughed but it seemed to turn into a scoff as he stared at Blaine.

"You're joking right?" Kurt asked seriously. Blaine looked at him for a few seconds with a confused expression before he turned back to the fridge, and grabbed a rectangle Tupperware container, taking the lid off in the process. Blaine closed the fridge and walked to the island bench before putting the Tupperware container down.

"Cookie?" Blaine offered as he held one out to Kurt, Kurt frowned and threw his hands in the air.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted; Kurt smirked a little when he saw Blaine jump.

"What did I do this time? And why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked in a confused tone, Kurt rolled his eyes and leant back against the black marble counter top. Blaine glanced down at the countertop and looked at the clip board, picking up the pen and beginning to write something down on it.

"Leave that alone." Kurt scolded; Blaine frowned and dropped the pen.

"Fine, but why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything wrong yet." Blaine said.

"You haven't done anything at all! That's why I'm yelling. Everyone is going to be here soon and you aren't even ready." Kurt barked, Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly and looked Kurt up and down.

"Neither are you though. I mean like you look really nice, but I can tell that you aren't ready." Blaine said as he placed a cookie on the counter, putting the lid back on the Tupperware container before putting it back in the fridge.

"Thank you Blaine. I realize that I'm not ready, but at least I'm not still in my pajamas. It's 5:30 in the afternoon and you haven't been bothered to change all day. The only reason I'm not ready is because I've been rushing around, making sure everything is perfect before everyone turns up. So can you please just go have a shower and get ready?" Kurt pleaded; Blaine smiled and walked towards Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine began as he rested his hands on Kurt's hips, Kurt looked at Blaine with a slightly annoyed frown "the house is fine, so stop stressing out. No one will care if the throw pillows aren't strategically placed on the couch or if the flowers on the dining table are a centimeter off the middle of the table. The only thing you need to worry about is yourself."

He pulled Kurt towards himself and stopped leaning against the counter. Kurt sighed but he still hadn't uncrossed his arms.

"I need to worry about you apparently. Look at you, your hair is curly and sporadic; you're in just a cotton shirt and boxers, wearing white socks that are going to be ruined if you keep wearing them without shoes. I know you don't need as long to get ready as I do, but could you please make an effort to look nice for me?" Kurt asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"For you I will do anything." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt chastely on the lips.

"But I am not wearing those high Doc Martin boots that you wanted me to wear." Blaine said, Kurt just rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Fine, now go shower I have to go put the finishing touches on the dining room." Kurt said as he pulled himself away from Blaine.

"What have you done to the dining room?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Never you mind, it's going to be a surprise." Kurt said with a devious smile and started to walk away from Blaine. He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him back into a hug.

"What are you-?" Kurt tried to ask before Blaine's lips came crashing down into his.

"More kissing." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's mouth. Kurt groaned angrily and pulled himself away from Blaine.

"Blaine, I swear to god if you don't go and have a shower now you will be sleeping by yourself tonight!" Kurt exclaimed, Blaine's smile fell suddenly before a smug look crossed his face.

"Only…" Blaine said as he started to play with the button on Kurt's shirt, "if you join me."

"No I am not going to shower with you. I have more pressing issues to attend to." Kurt stated firmly, which didn't deter Blaine from unbuttoning Kurt's top button.

"Come on, you know you want to." Blaine whispered seductively into, Kurt sighed and batted Blaine's hand off his chest and buttoned up his shirt again.

"Go shower now. Alone." Kurt said emphatically and pushed Blaine towards the door and down the hallway. Blaine mumbled something incoherent and walked towards the bathroom. Kurt smiled proudly to himself before picking up his clip board again and read over his list.

Get enough drinks for everyone (check).

Have food prepared (check).

Get ready and look absolutely fabulous (almost).

Finish turning the dining room into a night club, finished with a strobe light, loud music and plush couches (half done).

Kurt looked down to see something not written in his hand writing.

Love Blaine (check) 3.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled goofily to himself, so that's what Blaine had been writing down before. Kurt heard Blaine singing and assumed he was finally in the shower.

"Ok, all I've got to do is finish the dining room." Kurt said to himself before walking back into the dining room.

Kurt spent half an hour putting the finishing touches on the room, hanging a disco ball from the ceiling, rearranging the furniture countless times before finally settling on a place that was even remotely close to Kurt's standards. He walked out of the dining room, closing the doors behind him before walking back into the kitchen. He walked over to his clipboard and crossed it off the list.

Kurt was just about to head up stairs and get himself ready when his phone rang. Kurt looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Mercedes; Kurt smiled down at his phone and sat on top of the counter before answering his phone.

"Hey girl, excited for the party?" Kurt asked jubilantly, there was a muffled noise and a few mumbled swears.

"Give me the phone!" Rachel protested.

"No, it's my phone!" Mercedes retorted.

"I want to talk to the dolphin." Brittany said petulantly.

"No." Quinn snapped.

"Or you could put me on speaker." Kurt offered, he heard a combined agreement and was greeted by the sound of the girls chorusing hello. Kurt laughed to himself and said his hello'.

"Kurt, we have a problem." Rachel said a-matter-of-factly.

"Can it man hands; you do not get to take over this phone call." Santana snapped.

"Nobody died and made you queen, Santana. You aren't in charge either." Mercedes told her.

"Fine then, Aretha; it's not like you are either." Santana retorted.

"Oh hell to the no, you did not just call me Aretha. I will cut you." Mercedes said hotly, which resulted into a heated screaming match with all the girls. Kurt sighed and looked up at the digital clock hanging above the oven; he had only 45 minutes left before everyone would be.

"Girls, why exactly are you calling, I am trying to get ready" Kurt said calmly; the girls started trying to speaking over each other. Kurt groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"One at a time!" Kurt yelled, he heard a quiet chuckle behind him and a crunching of plastic, but when he looked up he saw nothing. Kurt shook his head and waited for the girls to calm down.

"Fine, I'll say it" Rachel started.

"Of course the dwarf will." Santana muttered

"Shut up Latina Lopez." Rachel quipped, impressed noises sounded through the car before silence.

"Kurt we're lost; well we think we are. We are surrounded by trees and there are no towns or houses anywhere." Rachel explained their predicament.

"You are still on the road, aren't you?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Yes, Kurt." Rachel said viciously.

"I gave you the simplest directions, how could you not follow them?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because Brittany got bored and started drawing cats on the piece of paper." Quinn said exasperatedly.

"Calm down stretch marks, we will get there eventually." Santana said pointedly.

"Wait is there guys in front of you? They might know where to go, you could follow them." Kurt offered.

"Well the guys are behind us and some jack ass is trying to overtake us. He is going well over the speed limit." Mercedes noted; Kurt could hear a distant horn in the background which sounded oddly familiar.

"What kind of car is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Rachel snapped.

"I'm trying to help Rachel" Kurt snapped back.

"Regardless of man hands; it's a dark blue Hummer, and a Lotus Esprit is following them while they are over taking us." Santana said.

"How do you know what a Lotus Esprit is?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"I can speak car Kurt, how do you think I used to woo all the guys on the football team?" Santana asked.

"Of course; any way, did you see the people in the car?" Kurt asked as he pushed himself off the countertop.

"Yeah a guy with blonde hair was driving the Lotus but I couldn't see into the Hummer." Mercedes said.

"I think the blonde guy would be Jeff, follow them they know how to get here. I have to finish getting ready." Kurt said.

"The glorious Kurt Hummel isn't ready yet?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"I will be soon honey; I have to go in order to be ready in time though." Kurt explained.

"He's probably going to get it on with Blaine before everyone arrives." Santana whispered.

"No Santana get your mind out of the gutter. I'm going now, I'll see you all soon" Kurt said as he walked back over to his clipboard. The girls all screamed a goodbye before clicking the end button.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and read over the notes on the clip board one last time. He walked over to the boxes sitting on the table and looked through them. Kurt counted the bags of candy, pretzels and chips. He was one bag short; but he knew it was there before. He had counted it 5 times before. He huffed and slammed his clipboard down; he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He just wanted everything to be perfect.

Kurt heard Blaine laughing distantly in another room. He huffed and stormed out of the room. _'He better be ready'_ Kurt stated in his head as he strode down the lavish hallway. Kurt turned into one of the lounge rooms to find Blaine lying on the couch watching cartoons, in his pajamas. Kurt growled and walked up behind the couch.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, Blaine looked up startled and put an innocent look on his face.

"Yes?" Blaine asked with an angelic smile, Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I asked you to do one thing, one simple thing." Kurt muttered trying to calm himself down.

"I did, I showered just for you." Blaine answered; Kurt growled and looked down at Blaine fiercely.

"I said get ready and you are in your pajamas. If this was a pajama party then you would be fine. But it isn't a pajama, party is it?" Kurt stated quietly, anger slowly taking over him.

"Calm before the storm." Blaine coughed.

"I am about loose it, Blaine, and you don't want to be on the other end of it. I can tell you that now," Kurt said as he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"You ok?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt suppressed a growl.

"Go. Get. Changed!" Kurt said slowly, Blaine sighed and pushed himself up from the couch. He leant down and grabbed something off the ground before walking towards the door. Kurt started to massage his temples and looked at Blaine's hand.

"Please don't tell me that you took those from the kitchen." Kurt groaned.

"No..." Blaine said as he looked away from Kurt.

"Blaine Michael Anderson-."

"Uh oh, you used my full name." Blaine said archly.

"I will over look the fact that you stole the chips without permission if you go get changed now, help me set up bowls of food and be a good host when people arrive." Kurt said in a bit of a calmer tone.

"But I don't want to wear my party clothes, they are itchy." Blaine said petulantly, Kurt looked up with a fierce glare.

"How old are you 5?" Kurt snapped; he looked up on the wall to see a clock. Kurt groaned and pushed past Blaine.

"Look I don't have time for this, I have to get ready and so do you." Kurt said as he started to walk up the stairs, Kurt heard Blaine following him up the stairs.

"Kurt," Blaine called as he trudged up behind Kurt.

"Go away." Kurt said exasperatedly as he walked in to one of the guest rooms. Blaine didn't say anything but walked off to his bedroom.

Kurt walked over to his suitcase and unzipped it; the lid sprang back and revealed all of his clothes. He scolded himself for bringing so many different options. He was only staying at Blaine's family's holiday house for the bed and pursed his lips in thought; he pouted and moved on to the next option. He laid out a pair of red flared jeans and decided that nothing would ever go with those. Kurt groaned and tipped the entire contents of the suitcase onto the bed, which was a really stupid thing to do since his freshly dry cleaned button up shirt started to crinkle. Kurt ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. He slowly started to fold his clothes back up and place them back in his suitcase when he heard a timid knock at his door. Kurt didn't look up, just continuing to fold his clothes.

"I got dressed." Blaine said, looking for approval.

"Would you like a medal?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he hastily threw a bow tie into his bag. Blaine walked over towards Kurt and took his hand in his.

"Kurt," Blaine said cautiously, Kurt stopped folding his clothes and looked up at Blaine, "I'm sorry."

"You should be, look at what you're wearing. Are you going to play tennis or something?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine. He was wearing white vans, white slacks, and a red polo shirt with a white knitted sweater around his shoulders knotted at the front.

"I had to wear something that would get your attention but don't worry I have something else planned to wear." Blaine reassured him.

"Good you scared me when I saw you wearing that." Kurt said a little disgusted at Blaine's attire. Blaine just smiled and took the scarf out of Kurt's other hand and placed it back in the suitcase. Blaine took Kurt's other hand and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about before, I know you worked really hard at organizing everything for the party. I guess I could have helped out a bit more than I did but I would have only got in the way. You're so much better at all of this then I am." Blaine said earnestly, Kurt's countenance softened and he smiled at Blaine.

"I know, just it would have been nice if you listened to me when I asked you to get ready." Kurt said calmly as he let go of Blaine's hands and wrapped them around his waist; Blaine hugged Kurt to him and smiled.

"I know, but the cartoons were funny and my pajamas were comfy so I decided to wear them again." Blaine told, Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm dating a child." Kurt muttered, Blaine chuckled in return and kissed Kurt's temple.

"A very adorable child though," Blaine said proudly, Kurt sighed and let go of Blaine.

"Look I don't have time for shameless flirting; can you help me choose an outfit?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure," Blaine said with a genuine smile, Kurt turned back to his clothes on the bed and started to sort through them.

"So what should I wear?" Kurt asked eagerly as he started searching through his vast array of clothing that was sprawled out on the bed. Blaine stood next to Kurt and help Kurt sort through his clothes.

"Hey Kurt, why are all your clothes in here when you are staying in my room?" Blaine asked curiously, Blaine held up and orange and red plaid shirt showing it to Kurt. Kurt shook his head and continued to search.

"I don't really know, I guess I trust my clothes in here without you." Kurt replied archly, Blaine made an annoyed face at Kurt.

"I'm not that clumsy, just because I manage to spill salsa all over the couch pillow doesn't mean I'm clumsy." Blaine protested, Kurt looked at Blaine with an alarmed expression.

"You spilt salsa on the couch pillow!" Kurt shouted; Blaine suddenly found his one of Kurt's bow ties on the bed very interesting, "Blaine."

"I cleaned it up and turned over the cushion so you can't even see the stain." Blaine assured quickly, Kurt just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's just look for an outfit I can wear." Kurt said exasperatedly, Blaine didn't say anything and looked through the clothes.

After a few minutes of deciding what would go with what, Kurt finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a black pin striped vest and his stylish leather ankle boots. Kurt quickly changed into his clothes and went to the en-suite bathroom; Blaine had gone back to his room to go put on his clothes for the party.

Kurt was now fussing with his hair, trying to get it to the perfect hair quiff he could. Which was starting to become impossible since his hair wasn't cooperating. Kurt used numerous sprays of his hairspray, trying to capture all of the fly aways. After another ten minutes of continuing to fix his hair he was finally happy with it. Kurt put down his can of hairspray and heard a crash from outside the room.

"I'm fine!" Blaine shouted in a pained voice, Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to fight his smile. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and saw Blaine sitting on the bed rubbing his shin.

"You ok?" Kurt asked curiously as he sat down next to Blaine and gently rubbed his back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just kind of tripped up the stairs and hit my shin." Blaine said sheepishly as he started to blush brightly. Kurt laughed quietly hugged Blaine to his chest, Kurt looked down and smiled.

"You changed," Kurt mused.

"I did, does it get your approval?" Blaine asked as he sat up straight and smiled at Kurt. Kurt looked Blaine up and down and nodded. Blaine was wearing a red polo shirt, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark grey skinny jeans, black converses and a thin black tie.

"It does, you look very handsome; I like that you didn't plaster your hair to your head." Kurt said as he light ran a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine reached up to Kurt's hair but Kurt smacked his hand away.

"Maybe if I hadn't spent 15 minutes on my hair I would let you, but no." Kurt said casually; Blaine just smiled.

"That's okay; there are many other places my hands could be." Blaine said as he wrapped his hands tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt grinned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Just don't mess up my hair." Kurt said before kissing Blaine gently on the lips, Blaine chuckled quietly against Kurt's lips before kissing him back. Blaine deepened the kiss and pulled Kurt closer to him; Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders before leaning out of the kiss.

"Ok before you get to carried away we have to go down stairs and finish setting up, so come on." Kurt said as he stood up from the bed, Kurt held out his hand and waited for Blaine to take his hand. Blaine smiled up at Kurt and took his hand.

"What do you think I was doing while you were styling your hair? Everything is set up, drinks are in the fridge, bowls of snacks are placed around the lounge room and the iPod dock is set up." Blaine explained; Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kurt asked quizzically, Blaine just nodded.

"Yes the house looks perfect; you look perfect, and no one has arrived yet. So we have a few minutes to spare." Blaine said as he placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. Kurt smiled and put his hands back around Blaine's neck.

"Whatever will we do with all that time?" Kurt asked impishly as he straddled Blaine's lap. Blaine grinned deviously and leaned forward to kiss Kurt. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in both of his hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Blaine kissed him back and deepened the kiss.

There was a chorus of car horns and screaming from outside, Kurt and Blaine broke apart and Kurt jumped off Blaine's lap.

"People are here!" Kurt shouted excitedly and ran out of the room leaving Blaine sitting very confused on the bed. Now the party could begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt quickly bounded down the hallway running towards the stairs.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he tried to catch up to Kurt. Kurt spun around almost falling down the stairs before grasping onto the railing. Kurt hoisted himself back up and straightened his vest. Kurt's eyes darted from Blaine to the front door impatiently.

"Just let them ring the door bell first" Blaine said as he slowly made his way to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt started to tap his foot on the timber floor and thrum his fingers on the banister; Kurt strained his ear to the side.

"Was that the door bell?" Kurt asked hopefully, Blaine just smiled and shook his head.

"No, but go answer the door" Blaine said as he waved Kurt off. Kurt leaped at Blaine and kissed his cheek before running down the stairs excitedly. Blaine chuckled quietly before following Kurt. Kurt jumped off from the fourth bottom step and skipped towards the door. Kurt ripped open the door to see Jeff trying to press the doorbell with his index finger while holding a big cardboard box, and relieved smile crossing Jeff's face when he saw Kurt. Jeff nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted and rushed towards Kurt, hugging him and lifting him off the ground.

"Oh my god let me down!" Kurt yelled as he started to hit Wes's shoulders. Wes laughed and dropped Kurt onto his feet.

"Blaine!" Wes exclaimed joyfully before sprinting towards Blaine and tackling him to the ground. Blaine struggled on the ground while Wes kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Kurt, Sophie, help!" Blaine cried while Kurt and Sophie exchanged an amused glance.

"He'll be fine" Sophie said nonchalantly with a shrug. Kurt grinned and was pushed aside when David jogged past him to join Wes in terrorizing Blaine.

"So how are you?" Sophie asked earnestly as she gave Kurt a hug, ignoring Wes who now had Blaine in a head lock with David jumping on Wes's back.

"Great. Did Wes take something before he came? He is a little more… energetic than usual." Kurt said as he gazed over to Wes who now had Blaine over his shoulder and was spinning around wildly while Blaine clutched on tightly.

"You know Wes, he goes a little crazy if he doesn't see Blaine every couple of days." Sophie said as she continued to watch Wes, feeling a bit scared for Blaine as he shouted in protest.

"So where is Charlotte? I thought she would have walked in with David." Kurt said as he surveyed his surroundings. Wes and David had finally stop harassing Blaine and were all sitting on the stairs swept up in conversation.

"Oh she is outside helping Nick. Jeff and Nick brought a few things for the party." Sophie said casually. Kurt's face broke into a gentle smile.

"Oh they didn't have to do that." Kurt said genuinely, Charlotte and Nick walked through the door with boxes in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"We'll say hi when we come back." Charlotte assured as she followed Nick through the hallway into the kitchen. Kurt nodded and looked back to Blaine who gave David a swift punch on his arm.

"Don't think I really want to know what they are talking about" Kurt muttered, Sophie smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Was anyone else out there when you arrived?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked passed Sophie trying to see up the long curved drive way.

"Not as far as I can tell" Sophie said nonchalantly.

"Ok, you are looking very beautiful tonight; new dress?" Kurt asked as he lightly grabbed her hand and spun her around. Sophie was wearing a figure hugging red strapless dress with sparkly strappy heels and a long dangly silver heart necklace.

"Oh thanks Kurt it is a new dress but Charlotte's shoes. Wes didn't notice" Sophie said and glared at him even though he didn't notice.

"Well I did and that's all that matters. Come on, let's go see what Nick and Jeff brought." Kurt said as he put his arm around Sophie's shoulders and started to walk down the hallway.

"Don't get too handsy with my girlfriend, Hummel." Wes said jokingly as Kurt and Sophie walked past the boys on the stairs, Kurt just winked and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. Kurt and Sophie walked into the kitchen to find Charlotte, Nick and Jeff rummaging around in the fridge.

"Help yourself." Kurt said sarcastically, the three turned around and smiled innocently up at Kurt.

"We weren't doing anything" Nick stated quickly, Charlotte hid her hand behind her back and beamed at Kurt. Kurt locked his eyes with Jeff and glared fiercely at him.

"Jeff, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Kurt asked with an evil smile on his face, Jeff vigorously shook his head. Kurt looked back at Nick and noticed something on his face.

"Are those crumbs on your face?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"No" Nick said far too quickly and proceeded to rub his face, the glower Jeff gave Nick didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. He gazed over at Charlotte and she was subtly trying to swallow something in her mouth.

"What are you eating?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing" Charlotte said quietly, Kurt looked behind her to see the Tupperware container open in the fridge.

"Are you eating my cookies?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." all three said in unison with guilty looks crossing their features.

"I made those for Blaine" Kurt told firmly.

"It's ok, he won't mind sharing" Jeff assured, Kurt glared at him.

"Fine but before you kill us, do you want to see what we brought?" Jeff asked, Kurt looked curiously at Jeff and waited.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeff said proudly before walking towards the boxes that were placed on the black marble countertop. Nick made his way over to Jeff and put his hands around his waist before resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. Nick and Jeff never shied away from each other and were always had at least one body part connected to the other. They were proud to be with each other and Kurt always admired that about them.

"Ok Kurt, get ready" Jeff announced as he lifted various liquor bottles out of the boxes.

"Patron, Scotch, Jagermeister, Vodka, Kahlua, Jack Daniels, Midori, Gin, Rum and Absinth" Jeff said after placing each bottle on the counter, Nick picked up the bottle of Absinth and went off in search of shot glasses.

"Guys you didn't have to bring those, there is plenty of beer and wine coolers in the fridge. Besides this must have cost a fair bit as well" Kurt said as he looked at the bottles lined up on the counter.

"Please Kurt; I got this out of my parent's wine cellar. You wouldn't believe how much alcohol is down there, they practically begged me to take this. So drink up" Jeff said as he accepted a glass from Nick and handed it to Kurt.

"Maybe when everyone else gets here" Kurt said as he placed it down on the counter.

"More for me" Sophie said as she snatched it and downed it quickly. She made a pained face and screwed her eyes shut.

"Strong" Sophie managed to choke out. They all laughed as they saw her face.

"Alright, from that we will wait until everyone else arrives. So Kurt, the place looks great" Nick said as he looked around the room.

"Thank you, I spent hours today cleaning while Blaine sat on the couch watching cartoons. He proclaims them to be 'funny'" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey, they were!" Blaine shouted from where he was.

"Eavesdropping is rude!" Kurt yelled back, Kurt heard snickers from outside the room and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jeff is that Alexander McQueen?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked at Jeff's jacket.

"Yeah it is actually, got it when I was in Paris for fashion week" Jeff said proudly, Nick hugged Jeff closer to him and smiled impishly at Kurt.

"If you think it looks good now, it looks even better when it is scrunched up on my bedroom floor" Nick said and winked at Kurt.

"Shh!" Jeff said as he started to hit Nick's forearm and started to blush profusely.

"His pants too" Nick said, further embarrassing Jeff.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Jeff shrieked and squirmed out of Nick's arms. Kurt and the girls just giggled at them as Jeff continued to blush.

"I hate you" Jeff muttered.

"That's not what you said last night" Nick said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Jeff, Jeff looked a cross between horrified and extremely embarrassed.

"Oh we are so playing truth or dare later" Charlotte announced, Jeff exchanged a worried look with Kurt.

"You don't have to play" Kurt assured, Jeff quickly looked relieved. Kurt heard the doorbell and bolted out of the kitchen.

"I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it, I'll get it" Kurt shouted as he ran down the hallway. Kurt saw David stick his leg out and tried to trip Kurt. Kurt jumped over his leg and pounced on the door.

"He didn't trip" David said baffled, Kurt giggled before ripping the door open.

"Kurt!" Brittany squeaked as she encircled Kurt into a bone crushing hug and kissing him on the lips.

"Damn Kurt!" Wes said as he high fived David. Brittany pulled back and looked at Kurt.

"Oh you look so cute and your hair" Brittany said as she patted it lightly.

"It is so gorgeous" Brittany squealed.

"Brittany stopped hogging Kurt" Mercedes said as she pushed her way passed and hugged Kurt gently.

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes said as she hugged him lightly. All the girls walked in and hugged Kurt. Asking him if he approved of his outfit or he had any style tips for him. The boys walked in a few minutes later looking elated, Finn walked through the door looking a little sheepish.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said as he looked down at the ground.

"Hi Finn" Kurt said skeptically, Finn rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Kurt.

"So the guys and I were wondering if we could have a look at the cars. You know cause like most of the guys have never seen a lotus or a hummer or anything before and ya know it would be awesome and-"Kurt held up his hand and turned his head to look down the hallway.

"Jeff!" Kurt screamed, a few seconds later Jeff poked his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"What?" Jeff shouted back.

"The guys wanna look at your car" Kurt declared.

"Oh" Jeff said as he sauntered down the hallway with Nick following after him. They walked passed Kurt and out the door. Finn speedily followed him out towards the car. Wes, David and Blaine walked over to Kurt and the girls that were crowded around him.

"So Kurt gonna introduce us to all these fine ladies" Wes said appraisingly as he looked Santana up and down.

"Wes you have a girlfriend" Kurt said pointedly, Blaine chuckled and stood next to Kurt.

"Yes I have a very pretty girlfriend but it is rude not to interact with other guests. I wouldn't want to be rude." Wes said as he straightened his jacket and extended a hand.

"I'm Wes, head of the warblers" Wes said with a charming smile, Santana groaned and frowned.

"I need alcohol." Santana stated before walking off, Brittany followed after her and they interlocked their pinkies. They heard loud revving outside and heard cheers of amazement.

"Ear porn I swear." Kurt muttered, Blaine chuckled and put an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey can you gather everyone into the kitchen? I think that I need to say a few things before the party gets started" Blaine said casually.

"Sure" Kurt said before kissing Blaine onto the cheek and walking out side to gather up the guys.

"Alright guys" Blaine said as he put his beer can on the counter top. Everyone was now gathered into the kitchen. Finn was sitting on the counter and Rachel was standing between his legs. Wes, David and Mike all had their arms around their girlfriends' waist. Brittany was sitting on Artie's knees, listening attentively to Blaine. Mercedes and Quinn were standing with Puck and Sam off to the side. Jeff was leaning against Nick with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand occasionally swigging from it and sharing it with Nick. Kurt was standing with Blaine and was holding his hand. Everyone now had been introduced; all the guys had been following Jeff around. Asking every possible question about his car they could think of.

"So I just wanted to say a few things before you all get too out of control" Blaine said as he looked pointedly at Wes and David. Wes looked offended while David flashed him an innocent grin.

"So there are plenty of rooms for all of you guys to crash in when you go to sleep. I just wanted to thank Nick and Jeff for bringing of all the extra alcohol, I appreciate it" Blaine said genuinely before smiling at them, Nick and Jeff shrugged nonchalantly. Puck snapped his head up and looked confusedly at Jeff.

"Hold up, you brought all out this?" Puck asked incredulously, Jeff nodded slowly and gave Puck a quizzically look.

"So along with having a fucking awesome car, you managed to bring enough alcohol to keep a liquor store in business for a month? If I wasn't straight I swear we would be dating" Puck said. Nick cleared his throat loudly and glared at Puck.

"Dude he would choose me over you." Puck said matter-of-factly, Nick looked repulsed and intensified his glare

"I think that you need to get over yourself, oh and by the way. That Mohawk doesn't make you look half as bad ass as you think it does" Nick retorted, Jeff elbowed Nick in the ribs and glared at him.

"I have swag ok you little pompous up tight private school boy. So don't come in here and try to pretend like you aren't scared of me since you are hiding behind your boyfriend who would drop you in a heartbeat to be with me." Puck said as he jabbed Nick in the chest, Nick looked down at his chest before glowered at puck and loosening his arms around Jeff.

"Don't, fucking touch me." Nick stated angrily before jabbing Puck in the chest.

"Guys, stop." Blaine ordered, Nick and Puck continued to glare at each and not say anything. The tension in the room was thick and starting to get uncomfortable. Sam cleared his throat and grabbed Puck by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to the other side of the room. Blaine shot a grateful look in Sam's direction before continuing on.

"So, ah, I um just wanted to thank everyone for coming, hopefully you enjoy the party." Blaine said awkwardly, he looked around the room. Everyone was starting to look bored; he had to think of something that would curve their boredom. He looked on the counter and smiled.

"Let's drink!" Blaine shouted. Everyone cheered and moved forward grabbing plastic cups and shot glasses. Blaine went to move as well but Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked sweetly, Kurt looked a little sheepish and looked at Blaine with an apprehensive smile.

"Could you maybe… not drink tonight?" Kurt asked carefully, trying to gauge Blaine's response. Blaine was just confused by the question.

"Why? It's a party, of course I am going to drink" Blaine said simply before trying to join everyone else who were gathered around the island bench. Kurt grasped his hand tighter and tugged him back to look at him.

"It's just… from past experiences, I have noticed that you can't hold you liquor all that well. Of course I want you to have fun but maybe hold off the alcohol?" Kurt asked, Blaine pouted a little and looked at Kurt.

"What about I can drink but if I get a little out of control or whatever you can revoke my drinking privileges?" Blaine asked hopefully, Kurt shifted a little uncomfortably from one foot to the other before looking at Blaine.

"Fine." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Thank you, come on I'll make you a drink" Blaine said as he dragged a reluctant Kurt over to bench and started pouring various things into a cup.

"Look I finished it!" Brittany exclaimed proudly as she held the empty wine cooler bottle high in the air.

"Hey you know what that means" Santana said with a wicked smile, Kurt was afraid of where this was going.

"Spin the bottle!" Santana said excitedly, Kurt groaned and drank half of whatever was in his cup. Whatever it was it was strong and cleared his sinuses. Blaine gripped his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Come on, hopefully when I spin the bottle it lands on you" Blaine said with a cheeky grin, Kurt rolled his eyes and slowly followed after Blaine.

"If it lands on Rachel you are in trouble, not really in the mood for déjà vu." Kurt said sarcastically, Blaine chuckled in response and dragged him in to the lounge room.

"Please you couldn't pay me to kiss her again" Blaine said cheekily.

"That's reassuring." Kurt muttered, Blaine stopped just inside the lounge room and put his hands on either side of Kurt's hips and smiled.

"Kurt relax, I am not going to have another identity crisis if I kiss her again. So stop worrying and start enjoying yourself" Blaine cooed, Kurt smile a little and leant forward to kiss Blaine.

"Na uh" Wes gripped Blaine's arm and pulled him away before he kissed Kurt.

"The bottle has to land on Kurt before you can do that" Wes said as he slung an arm around Blaine's shoulder and walked over to the circle that had formed on the ground. Kurt scowled disappointedly and slowly walked over to join everyone else. Kurt sat down in between Blaine and Nick. Nick leant over and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"If that Puck head even thinks about kissing Jeff he has another thing coming" Nick stated firmly before leaning away and wrapping his arm protectively around Jeff's waist. Kurt tried not to laugh, as if Puck would want to kiss Jeff. But the way he was looking at Jeff, Kurt was starting to second guess himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok ladies," Santana started "time for strip-spin the bottle." Everyone looked between each other before looking skeptically at Santana.

"Strip-spin the bottle?" Finn asked curiously, Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If the answer isn't already obvious, strip spin the bottle is if the bottle lands on someone you don't want to kiss you can remove an item of clothing so you don't have to kiss them" Santana explained, Kurt looked at her and frowned.

"What's with you Hummel?" Santana snapped.

"Why is there always stripping involved with you?" Kurt asked curiously, Santana smiled deviously at Kurt.

"Body issues Hummel?" Santana asked sweetly which made Kurt feel slightly ill.

"No, I don't have body issues, I'm more than comfortable" Kurt told, Santana smiled and placed her hand over the bottle.

"Good, I'm going first." Santana said and span the bottle clockwise on the floor.

"She scares me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt turned and saw Blaine staring at Santana.

"She scares everyone." Kurt said simply before turning back to watch the game. The bottle slowly came to a stop and landed on Artie. Artie looked a little uncomfortable as if he was contemplating which item of clothing to remove.

"Please cripple don't fall out of your chair, I'll will rock your world" Santana exclaimed and leant over the circle before crushing Artie's lips with hers. Wes and David started to chuckle a little when they saw Artie trying to squirm away.

"Artie looks like he is in pain." Quinn said with a shy giggle, Santana pulled back and winked at Artie before sitting back in her spot on the floor. Artie looked scared more than anything and looked away from Santana.

"It felt like she was trying to eat me." Artie said with a slight shudder, Brittany hugged Artie and smiled sympathetically at him.

"You enjoyed it, I could feel it." Santana teased and winked at him, Artie reached into his pocket and grabbed something out.

"That would be my asthma puffer" Artie said as he showed her, Santana frowned before looking at Puck.

"Your turn." Santana told Puck put his hand on the bottle and span it exceedingly fast. Everyone watched on and waited for it to stop but it just kept spinning.

"Damn Puck, what did you do to the bottle?" Tina asked as her eyes watched the bottle as it continued to spin, Puck just shrugged.

"Don't know, guess I'm just strong. Do you like strong guys Jeff?" Puck asked as he looked directly at Nick and wiggled his eyebrows. Nick narrowed his eyes and glared furiously at Puck.

"I guess not, I mean look at Nick; he is so scrawny" Puck said with repulsion as he continued to smirk at Nick. Nick intensified his glare but his countenance softened dramatically when Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and nuzzled his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick's not scrawny, he's muscular-ler-ly" Jeff slurred as he closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to Nick. Nick started to softly stroke Jeff's hair and smile down at Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms lazily around Nick's neck, the bottle of Jack Daniels lightly pressed against Nick's chest as Jeff held it in his hand.

"No he isn't, I could snap him like a twig" Puck said as he started to mentally size up Nick. Nick's face returned to its previous glare and bit the inside of his lip trying not to say what was really on his mind. Everyone sat in their spots on the floor felt a little awkward as they watched the conversation. Kurt turned to Blaine and nudged him in the ribs.

"Do something." Kurt mouthed with a pleading expression; Blaine had the same expression as Kurt and shrugged awkwardly.

"Like what?" Blaine whispered. Jeff who had been oblivious to Nick and Puck's staring match took a deep breath and snuggled against Nick's red scarf that was loosely around his neck.

"You couldn't snap him like a twig, Nick's muscles are too big and you wouldn't be able to break him" Jeff mumbled proudly.

"Pfft what muscles?" Puck said sardonically, Jeff unraveled his arms from around Nick's neck and placed the Jack Daniels bottle on the ground in front of him. Jeff started trying to tug up Nick's dark purple Ralph Lauren oxford shirt that was tightly tucked into his slim fitting light blue Levis.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked skeptically, Jeff lifted his left index finger to his pursed lips and shushed Rachel. Nick didn't say anything; he just continued to watch with an amused expression as Jeff tried to reef up his shirt.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this is a regular occurrence for Nick?" David mused; Nick just smirked at David before he looked back down a Jeff.

"Usually Nick's shirt co-op-, co opsir-"Jeff stuttered

"Co-operates?" Charlotte suggested, Jeff took his right hand off Nick's shirt and pointed his index finger at Charlotte with a dopey smile.

"That one" Jeff said goofily before turning back to the shirt. Kurt nudged Blaine playfully and smiled at him.

"I'll bet you $10 that Jeff is the first one to pass out." Kurt whispered.

"You're on." Blaine said and shook Kurt's hand; Kurt smiled and switched to his other hand before continuing to hold Blaine's. Kurt looked back at Jeff and smiled. After ten seconds Jeff gave up and pouted because he couldn't tug it free.

"Is anyone else just as confused at what Jeff is trying to do besides me?" Mercedes asked as she looked around at every one; everyone nodded in agreement before looking back at Jeff. Jeff rolled his head around dramatically and looked sarcastically at Mercedes.

"Well s'cuse me for trying to show everyone Nick's abs because his has big muscles" Jeff said with an annoyed look.

"It's ok Jeff, they don't need to see them" Nick assured, the disappointed look on Santana's face didn't go unnoticed by Nick. Jeff rested his head back on Nick's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"For my eyes only?" Jeff slurred, Nick rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"For your eyes only." Nick assured as he gently ruffled Jeff's hair, Rachel looked around frustrated and cleared her throat.

"What is it man hands, are you so vain that you need everyone to focus on you because you have managed to abstain from saying something for a whole 5 minutes?" Santana snapped Rachel pointedly ignored her.

"I would just like to point out that we are still playing spin the bottle and when Puck spun the bottle it landed on me" Rachel stated, everyone looked down at the floor and the bottle was indeed pointing at Rachel. Puck reluctantly leant over to Rachel and kissed her chastely on the lips; Puck leant out of the kiss and Rachel went to chase after his lips but was restrained by Finn who glared at her.

"Great game choice Santana." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Oh you're just jealous because you haven't kissed anyone yet" Santana said knowingly.

"I don't want to kiss 'anyone'; I wanna kiss Blaine while he isn't completely inebriated. I don't really plan on kissing Blaine when he is smashed" Kurt explained, Kurt turned to Blaine who looked a little offended.

"Why not?" Blaine whined; Kurt rolled his eyes which received a giggle from Mercedes.

"Have you kissed you when you are drunk? You are sloppy, you're lips are extremely uncoordinated and it's really not sexy" Kurt told, Wes and David completely lost it and started rolling on the floor laughing wildly.

"I am not" Blaine protested, Rachel coughed and sat up a little straighter.

"I can verify that and yes you are" Rachel prudently, roars of laughter erupted from Wes and David as they clutched at their sides.

"Fine I'll just keep my lips to myself then" Blaine said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Kurt rolled his eyes and smile at Blaine.

"I didn't say now, you can share those lips with me right now if you'd like" Kurt said with an impish smile, Blaine copied Kurt's smile and crept over to Kurt on his hands.

"Nope" Wes said as he grabbed the back of Blaine's black leather jacket and pulled Blaine back to the floor.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked disappointedly, Wes just smiled a wicked smile and situated himself back next to Sophie.

"Because we are playing a game and the bottle chooses who you get to kiss. So if it's fate, it will land on Blaine when it is your turn" Wes said simply, Kurt scowled at Wes before looking back around the circle.

"So who's turn?" Kurt asked hopefully but sadly it wasn't his, it was Sam's. Sam gently spun the bottle, after its second revolution it landed on Tina. Sam glanced at Mike who looked nonchalant; Sam shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at Tina with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Tina but I can't kiss you" Sam said sheepishly and started to unbutton his shirt; Mike looked confused now.

"Why?" Mike asked curiously, Sam's fingers stopped on the third top button and he looked up at Mike with an awkward smile.

"I can't kiss Tina, I'm sorry. Mike you're my best friend and I couldn't do that to you" Sam said earnestly.

"Aw, they are the cutest couple" Jeff cooed sloppily before talking a long swig out of the Jack Daniel's bottle, Nick giggled and continued stroking Jeff's hair.

"They aren't a couple Jeff" Nick explained, Jeff nodded and nuzzled his head on Nick's shoulder. Jeff's eyes widened and looked up at Nick's face frantically.

"Wait, we are, aren't we?" Jeff asked with searching eyes, Nick thought he looked extremely cute at that moment. Nick smiled down and Jeff and nodded reassuringly.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Puck announced, before Nick could say anything Finn had wacked him hard in the back of the head. Nick tried not to enjoy the pained look on his face too much.

"Sam, just kiss her already." Mike said exasperatedly, Sam looked around nervously. Tina sighed and crawled over to Sam.

"Come on Sammy give me a kiss from that big ol' trouty mouth" Tina cheered before she kissed Sam; Sam tensed a little but eventually relaxed into it. Tina smiled at Sam and patted his cheek twice before sitting back next to Mike.

"My turn?" Kurt asked hopefully, Mercedes smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry Kurt, it's Brittany's" Mercedes told sweetly, Kurt crossed his arms and pouted. Brittany smiled and span the bottle excitedly, everyone watched as the bottle began to spin slowly before it finally landed on David's girlfriend Charlotte.

"Are you comfortable with kissing another girl?" Brittany asked curiously, Charlotte just shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Charlotte said nonchalantly as she leant forward to kiss Brittany before David pulled her back. Annoyed groans sounded from all the straight guys.

"Hold up, what do you mean it wouldn't be the first time?" David asked curiously, Finn and Mike started to glare at David impatiently for interrupting.

"David the rumors they say about all girls school aren't completely false… are they Soph?" Charlotte said as she smiled wickedly, Sophie just shook her head and smirked. Finn's eyes darted between Sophie and Charlotte with a disbelieving smile.

"Respect" Finn said as he held out his fist towards David, David rolled his eyes but fist bumped Finn anyway.

"I'm sorry but Brittany landed on Charlotte so commence the kissing!" Wes announced, Charlotte shook her head with a laugh and deftly pecked Brittany on the lips.

"That wasn't even a real kiss" David protested, Finn nodding along in agreement. Charlotte looked at David with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you demonstrate with Wes how we should kiss properly" Charlotte challenged.

"Because fate has to choose who kisses who, as I have found out." Kurt said pointedly, Wes smirked at Kurt.

"Indubitably" Wes exclaimed excitedly, Kurt sighed and looked around.

"Am I the only wondering when someone is going to strip?" Brittany asked "because if it's not soon I think I might". Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Who now?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"It's Nick's turn" Santana told, Nick shifted Jeff's head onto his shoulder and reached out to spin the bottle. Nick spun it with a quick flick of his wrist and watched it spin.

"Me, me, me" Jeff chanted as he crossed his fingers, Kurt laughed as he looked at Jeff's hopeful face. Then the bottle stopped and pointed at Puck.

"You so want me" Puck stated evilly, Nick scoffed haughtily and unraveled his scarf from his neck.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to catch any communicable diseases." Nick retorted, Puck just continued to smile at Nick.

"I was talking to your boyfriend" Puck said simply, Nick growled and narrowed his eyes fervently. Jeff leant his head back and whispered something in Nick's ear which seemed to calm him down dramatically and started to give him a giddy smile. Sam punched Puck hard in the shoulder while Finn hit him upside the head.

"Most awkward game of spin the bottle I have ever played" Blaine muttered to Kurt, Kurt could only nod since he agreed so strongly.

"Hey Kurt it's your lucky day, its Blaine's turn" Santana said mockingly, Kurt laughed sarcastically and watched Blaine spin the bottle. The bottle spun round and round until it stopped on Rachel. Rachel; out of all people. Kurt saw Rachel lean eagerly over to Blaine. Blaine exchanged a worried look with Kurt before he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her coming any closer.

"Sorry Rachel, I promised Kurt I wouldn't make that mistake again." Blaine said as he started to loosen the tie around his neck.

"Not the tie" Kurt whispered, Blaine smirked a little and repositioned his tie before he took off his shoes.

"Shoes? Argh no one will ever get naked at this point" Brittany whined pathetically.

"I know Britt but we can just steal their clothes later" Santana assured, Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes as they shook their heads in a disbelieving manner.

"Kurt's turn." Tina announced, Kurt sat up straight and beamed.

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly Kurt put his hand on the bottle and pointed it at Blaine.

"Look it's fate." Kurt said sarcastically before he pushed Blaine over and pinned him to the ground. Blaine's eyes widened with surprise as he looked at Kurt's smirking face but smiled impishly before placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head and pulling him closer. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately and tangled his hand in Blaine's hair and pulled Blaine closer by his tie with the other hand.

"Hey he cheated!" Wes cried, Kurt laughed quietly against Blaine's lips before deepening the kiss. Blaine started to teasingly trace Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, Kurt responded by pushing himself closer to Blaine.

"Guys it's called spin the bottle not mount your boyfriend" Mercedes said peevishly, Kurt ignored her and continued to kiss Blaine.

"I'll handle it" Wes assured as he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and lifted him off Blaine, Blaine whimpered at the loss and tried to grab Kurt back from Wes.

"Let me go!" Kurt whined as he fought against Wes's hold, Wes ignored Kurt and sat him between Rachel and Sophie.

"You just lost all privileges with Blaine, congratulations!" Wes said as he clapped Kurt on the back and took his spot on the other side of Sophie. Kurt looked next to him to see a far too elated Rachel.

"Don't you know how cruel a punishment it is to be made to sit next to Rachel? Can't we play something else?" Kurt said asked curiously.

"No, I am enjoying this far too much." Wes announced, Kurt scowled at the ground and crossed his arms angrily. Sophie smiled sweetly at Kurt and patted his back lovingly. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was looking sadly at him, Kurt felt bad; it was his fault… he would have to make it up to him somehow later.

"Who's next?" Santana asked. They continued to play strip spin the bottle for another half an hour. Quinn had kissed Finn and Rachel had accused him of wanting to get back together with her again; Kurt could tell by his blank expression that he had completely zoned out and wasn't listening anymore. Mike had gotten lucky and landed on Tina but they weren't as compassionate as Kurt and Blaine had been. Every so often Kurt would glance over at Blaine and notice that he was only starting to look sadder as the game continued, all Kurt could do was smile weakly at him and watch as the game continued to play out. Finn was without his jacket now since he landed on Kurt and didn't really want to kiss his step brother. Mercedes was down an ear ring after landing on Wes, apparently his sporadic behaviour had scared her off and she wasn't all that comfortable with kissing him. Brittany had just gotten bored and taken off her shirt. It was Jeff's turn now.

"Wait do I have to take off my clothes?" Jeff slurred as he gazed up at Nick.

"Only if you land on someone that you don't want to kiss" Nick assured, Jeff still looked dazed.

"What about you?" Jeff asked curiously, Nick looked confused.

"What about Nick?" Kurt asked quizzically, Jeff rolled his head down off Nick's shoulder and looked seriously at Kurt.

"Can't I just take off Nick's clothes instead; he's not really doing anything with them anyways" Jeff asked as he looked down and tried to unscrew lid on the Jack Daniel's bottle, Nick started to blush a little and looked away from everyone's gaze.

"I agree with Jeff, off with the clothes!" Brittany shouted excitedly.

"Um Jeff, maybe you should keep those thoughts to yourself, I think you are starting to embarrass Nick." David laughed as he looked at Nick who continued to blush.

"It's ok he hates wearing clothes, he told me the other night. I was in my dorm at Dalton doing very important stuff unlike Wes cause Wes is usually always banging his gavel-"

"Is that a code name for Sophie?" Finn asked quietly, Sophie laughed and shook her head.

"But Nick came into my room and he did this sexy little walk thing and whispered in my ear and then-"Nick covered Jeff's mouth with his hand and he blushed even redder which Kurt thought was impossible.

"Oh Nick I want to see this walk." Kurt told, everyone started to giggle and smile at Nick. Nick pointedly ignored Kurt and turned back to Jeff.

"Jeff, maybe you should switch to beer or something not as strong as Jack Daniels ok?" Nick asked as he tried to tug the bottle from Jeff's hands. Jeff whined and gripped tighter at the bottle.

"No, mine!" Jeff cried.

"Jeff you like beer." Nick reminded.

"But I like this better!" Jeff said as he fought against Nick. With one final tug Nick pulled it free and replaced it with a wine cooler.

"Drink this if you want something to drink" Nick told firmly, Jeff smiled goofily at him.

"Yes sir." Jeff said as he saluted, "wait I have to spin the bottle". Jeff slouched off Nick's shoulder and crept over to the bottle. Jeff tapped one side of the bottle and mirrored the bottle with his head as he watched it spin. The bottle eventually stopped on Puck.

"You gonna kiss me or take off your clothes? Either the way it's a win for me" Puck stated, smirking wickedly at Nick.

"For fuck sake Puck give it a rest" Sam chided, everyone hummed in agreement.

"S'ok, I'll kiss ya" Jeff assured; Nick tensed up and scowled fiercely. Kurt exchanged a worried look with Blaine.

"Won't end well." Kurt mouthed; Blaine nodded and looked back over at Nick.

"Jeff, please don't." Nick urged, Jeff just smiled goofily and tapped Nick softly on the nose.

"Don't worry your pretty 'lil head, it's just a game" Jeff said as he crawled over to Puck. Jeff crawled over and his misplaced his hand on the ground and crashed his head on Puck's knee.

"Kiss not blow job" Santana muttered, Nick growled at her and glowered intensely.

"One quick lil kiss will be all you can handle" Jeff slurred as he cupped Puck's face, closed his eyes and kissed him. Kurt watched as Nick's body language changed and felt a bit sick to his stomach. Kurt looked back over at Jeff to see he was still kissing Puck; Jeff tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. Kurt glanced frantically at Blaine; he looked just as clueless as Kurt.

"Um Jeff you can stop now" Wes said awkwardly, Jeff leant out of the kiss slowly. Kurt noticed that Jeff was slightly biting Puck's bottom lip and swallowed nervously. Jeff let go and opened his eyes slowly; Jeff looked confused and pointedly unsteadily at Puck.

"You are not Nick." Jeff whispered.

"Where's Nicky?" Jeff asked curiously as he looked around the room. Kurt looked around and face palmed when he couldn't see him.

"Where's Nick!" Jeff demanded.

"He ran out because you were making out with Puck" Santana told.

"He's a good kisser" Puck stated with a shrug, Jeff tried to stand up but he was very unstead.

"I wanna see Nick!" Jeff howled and buried his face into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn jumped a little but then started to coo soothing words into Jeff's ear as she gently stroked his back.

"I'm going to find Nick" Kurt told as he got to his feet quickly.

"I'll come with you" Blaine said as he stood up from the floor. Kurt and Blaine quickly ran out of the room; Kurt stopped and stuck his head back into the room.

"Great game choice Santana" Kurt said sarcastically before taking off down the hallway.

"Not my fault lover boy over there was macking on Puckzilla" Santana muttered, everyone turned to look at Jeff who was quietly sobbing on Quinn's shoulder, then glared at Puck.

"What'd I do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Santana; this is all her stupid fault!" Kurt shouted as he stomped down the hallway, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stopped him.

"Hey" Blaine said softly as he stood in front of Kurt and smiled at him "it's not her fault".

"No it's Jeff's fault or Puck's fault or even my fault for organizing this stupid party and being so naive in thinking that it would be a fun night and everything could run smoothly and-"

"Shh, Kurt, its ok" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a hug and wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, Kurt took a deep breath and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect and somehow that got fucked up." Kurt mumbled, Blaine chuckled softly and kissed Kurt's temple.

"You must be really angry if you swore, it's a very un-Kurt like thing to do." Blaine said lightly, Kurt just sighed and nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck more.

"More annoyed then angry, why did Jeff have to kiss Puck?" Kurt asked exasperatedly, Blaine rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly and kissed his temple again.

"I don't know but I think Jeff just got confused and thought he was kissing Nick. You know how he gets really confused when he is drunk" Blaine reminded softly.

"Yeah I know but I still don't know what Puck's angle is, I thought he was straight." Kurt said tiredly.

"So did I, but come on lets go find Nick. I can't imagine how he is feeling right now" Blaine said and unraveled himself from Kurt; Kurt pouted a little at the loss but nodded.

"I'll take upstairs and you look down here?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine nodded and Kurt turned to walk up the stairs.

"Wait a sec" Blaine said and pulled Kurt back into a kiss, Kurt complied and kissed Blaine back intensely. Blaine leant out of the kiss and smiled goofily at Kurt.

"Because I didn't get to finish my kiss with you before" Blaine explained a little breathlessly.

"Oh right, what were we doing again?" Kurt asked.

"Oh right, finding Nick" Kurt said and ran up the stairs. Kurt speedily made his way down the hallway looking into each room he passed, Kurt was about to give up when he passed Blaine's room and noticed Nick sitting on the bed. Kurt gently knocked on the door and slowly walked into the room. Nick looked up from his phone in his hand and gazed at Kurt. Kurt could see the rims of his eyes were slightly red and he looked a bit flushed.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked curiously, Nick sighed deeply and nodded slowly. Kurt walked through the door and shut it behind him. Nick looked back at his phone and frowned. Kurt got out his phone and text Blaine.

**To Blaine:**

**Your bedroom, now**

**From Blaine:**

**I would love to but we should probably find Nick first **

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at his phone.

**To Blaine:**

**No you idiot Nick is in your room.**

**From Blaine:**

**Oh I'll be right up**

Kurt pocketed his phone and glanced back at remorseful Nick. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down before leaning against the wooden bed head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked curiously as he gave a reassuring smile to Nick, Nick just sighed and turned to look at Kurt.

"So therapist Kurt, what is your hourly rate?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Nick I'm just trying to help." Kurt said gently, Nick sighed angrily and put his head in hands. Blaine knocked on the door and walked over to sit next to Kurt on the bed.

"Great a happy couple with no problems coming to help me, how lucky do I feel." Nick spat out agitatedly.

"I can leave if you want, Kurt is much better at giving advice than I am" Blaine said as he went to stand up from the bed.

"No, it's fine stay." Nick sighed out angrily, Blaine and Kurt exchanged a worried look before glancing back at Nick. Kurt noticed he was still staring at his phone.

"So um, what are you looking at?" Kurt asked curiously, Nick looked up slowly and showed Kurt his phone. It was a picture of Nick and Jeff smiling together, looking incredibly happy, Nick pulled his phone back started looking at the screen once again.

"Nick you aren't breaking up with him, are you?" Blaine asked cautiously, Nick snapped his head up frantically and glared at Blaine.

"No! Wait, should I? Would that be what you would do if Kurt started making out with some random guy?" Nick asked curiously with searching eyes, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and made an uncomfortable noise as he felt Kurt glaring at him.

"Well, no I don't think I would." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly, Kurt blushed a little and smiled at Blaine.

"But I would have to talk to Kurt and figure out why he did it. When did you actually run out?" Blaine asked, Nick sighed loudly and leant against the bed post.

"I dunno, I think when Jeff tilted his head or around then but I couldn't watch anymore. I really tried to have an open mind and everything. I know it was just a game or whatever but it doesn't make it hurt any less knowing that that poor excuse for a human being got his lips all over Jeff. I just can't believe Jeff kissed him like that though, I swear I was going to throw up." Nick said with a little shudder.

"How could Jeff do that to me?" Nick muttered as he dropped his head into his hands and started slowly shaking his head.

"Nick" Kurt whispered as he crawled over to Nick on his knees and gently wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Nick leant his head against Kurt's chest and stuttered out a short, pained breath.

"I know it hurts seeing someone you love kiss the one person you truly despise." Kurt started; Blaine looked away from Kurt but continued to listen.

"How would you know, it's never happened to you." Nick said seeping with venom.

"It has, remember when I told you about Blaine kissing Rachel last year?" Kurt asked, Kurt thought he saw a tiny smile on Nick's face.

"Yeah, fun times; well Jeff and I found it funny. But I probably won't find anything funny ever again" Nick said remorsefully and buried his face against Kurt's chest. Kurt took a deep breath and started to gently stroke Nick's back.

"Nick what I am trying to say is that after I talked it out with Blaine everything was back to its original place, if not better than what it was before" Kurt explained, Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling adoringly at Kurt.

"But you didn't see Jeff when you left; he got so lost and confused when he couldn't see you when he finished kissing Puck. The only reason he kissed Puck like that is because he thought it was you. He is downstairs now crying his eyes out because he misses you." Kurt explained, Nick looked up with a pained expression.

"He's crying?" Nick asked incredulously "I'm such an idiot".

"No you're not, you have every right to be upset" Blaine assured, Nick shook his head and looked at Blaine.

"Maybe but I didn't mean to make him cry. I was so stupid, I have to go see him and make sure he is ok" Nick said as he lifted his head off Kurt's chest rubbed at his eyes.

"Wait, so you forgive him?" Kurt asked hopefully, Nick nodded.

"I guess; I'm not happy that he kissed Puck like that but I can't stand the thought of Jeff being upset." Nick stated.

"Aw" Kurt cooed, Nick lightly punched Kurt's shoulder and smiled.

"Shut up, can we go see Jeff now?" Nick asked impatiently, Kurt nodded and they all stood up from the bed. They walked towards the door and down the hallway.

"Hey Nick?" Kurt asked, Nick looked back at Kurt with an intrigued look.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly does that sexy little walk Jeff was talking about go?" Kurt asked as he tried to fight the massive smirk about to come onto his face, Nick rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairs.

"You will never ever see that walk, you know cause it would make you too horny and wanna jump my bones" Nick said smugly and skipped down the stairs.

"I'm sure that's the reason why" Kurt laughed and followed Nick and Blaine down the stairs.

"It is, don't under estimate my sex appeal Kurt." Nick said as he winked at Kurt and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Or lack of sex appeal" Kurt muttered under his breath. Kurt heard Tina's voice getting louder the closer they got; he was starting to wonder what they had been talking about.

"What'd I do?" Puck asked defensively, everyone was glaring at him. Well everyone except Jeff who was currently violently sobbing against Quinn's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'what'd I do'? Can you not see that you have potentially broken the best relationship I have ever seen?" Wes shouted at Puck, Sophie put her hand on Wes's shoulder and tried to calm him down. Wes shrugged her hand of and continued to glare at Puck.

"Hey I didn't do shit, lover boy over there was trying to fuck my mouth with his tongue." Puck retorted.

"My tongue stayed in my mouth the whole time thank you and your tongue wasn't in my mouth either" Jeff snapped "the only reason I didn't stop kissing you earlier is because you had a death grip on the back of my head."

"Puck you are an asshole, what are you even trying to do. You were straight the last time I checked" Finn told aggravated.

"Why is no one on my side?" Puck asked quizzically.

"Because no one likes you!" Wes shouted.

"That's not what your girlfriend told me last night." Puck said and winked at Sophie.

"Just because Nick is too nice and wouldn't punch anyone doesn't mean I wouldn't hit you. I can't believe he didn't snap earlier" Wes said incredulously.

"Puck you are such a douche, you could have just made out with Santana or someone and didn't have to destroy Nick and Jeff's relationship. And why were you so eager to get your hands on Jeff anyway. He is not even your type" Finn stated.

"Because he is almost as tall as me?" Puck asked curiously.

"Well no, I was gonna say because he is a guy" Finn explained, everyone looked at Puck, waiting for him to explain.

"I dunno maybe I wanted a challenge. Besides he looks easy" Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows at Jeff. Jeff scoffed and frowned at Puck.

"I'm not easy, I have a thing called self respect unlike you." Jeff retorted.

"Please self respect? You probably lost that along with your dignity when you decided to go out with someone as ugly as Nick." Puck snapped, Jeff glared at Puck and tried to sit up by himself but fell back on Quinn. Jeff just huffed angrily and pointed his finger Puck.

"Nick is hot unlike you, your ugly and a pathetic low life and I regret kissing you" Jeff stated firmly, Puck smirked evilly in return.

"You're hot when you are angry." Puck said and winked at Jeff.

"Don't you get I don't like you? I wanna see Nick; I have to make sure he is ok." Jeff said and tried to stand up again and failed miserably. Jeff whimpered and started to cry again; Quinn stroke Jeff's back softly and let him cry.

"I'm sorry but can't everyone see that this is not the main issue that has come from this stupid game?" Rachel asked impatiently, everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did everyone not hear Blaine say that kissing me was a mistake?" Rachel asked incredulously, Charlotte looked at Rachel curiously.

"Is she always this self absorbed?" Charlotte asked, everyone nodded and mumbled a yes.

"I'm sorry but kissing me is an amazing experience that should be treasured by all recipients-"

"I'm bored just listening to her" Wes muttered, Finn tried to cough over his laugh and received a bitch glare from Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Wester but sometimes we have to put aside our selfish needs and listen to other people's problems." Rachel announced, Wes laughed a sarcastic laughed and glowered at her.

"Ok two things short stuff, 1 my name is Wesley not Wester and 2 'put aside our selfish needs'. Can't you see Jeff over there?" Wes said as he gestured to Jeff who was curled up against Quinn and shaking uncontrollable.

"Jeff is the one we need to be listening to not some freaking dwarf complaining about not getting kissed, she probably will bite their tongues off because she is so sexually deprived of human contact" Wes snapped, Santana smirked and glanced at Sophie.

"I like him, can I keep him?" Santana asked feigning innocence.

"No, keep your disgusting hands to yourself." Sophie snapped.

"Oh you did not just say that, I'm about to go all Lima heights on your skinny white trash ass." Santana said as she tried to lunge at Sophie only to be restrained by Sam.

"Dude uncool, you never break up a girl fight" Finn said angrily.

"Finn just because Rachel refuses to put out for you doesn't mean I have to witness two girls beating each other up. Not all girl fights end in kissing, they very rarely do." Sam rebuked and tried to contain Santana in his arms as she continued to try and lunge at Sophie.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sam but I should feel sorry for Mercedes. You are basically groping Santana while she is sitting right there, that is a low act" Finn stated, an evil look behind his eyes.

"Don't drag me into your petty arguments, Sam is the only level headed one in this room" Mercedes retorted, Sam smiled gently at her before getting elbowed in the jaw by Santana.

"Everyone just stop!" Tina shrieked, everyone froze and looked dumbfounded by Tina's outburst.

"Can everyone stop being so self absorbed for two freaking seconds and try and fix the damage you have all caused? Jeff is distraught because Puck upset Nick and Puck is enjoying it way too much. Rachel has managed to make everything about her as per usual and aggravated everyone in the vicinity around her and Santana you should feel the worst out of everyone." Tina said pointedly.

"Please that troll doesn't have feelings." Rachel snapped.

"Stop it! Remember when this was a party? A chance to blow off some steam from all the stress that we have been under all year and how we were all so thankful when Kurt rang and told us about this? Imagine how Kurt would be feeling right now knowing that all his closest friends are ruining the one opportunity of fun they have been given this year. You should all feel ashamed" Tina said distastefully, the deafening silence that followed was almost painfully loud. Everyone looked around at each other and would drop their gaze when they'd catch someone's eye. They sat quietly for a moment or two, not knowing what to say.

"Puck?" Jeff asked quietly, everyone looked up quickly to see Jeff gazing at Puck with a sullen expression. His eyes were glassy and looked sore from crying.

"Yeah Jeff?" Puck asked quietly.

"Why were you so mean to Nicky? Cause Nicky has been nothing but nice to you; well only when you were mean first" Jeff slurred a little.

"Yeah, what did I do that was so bad?" Nick asked as he leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed, Blaine and Kurt standing just inside the room leaning against the wall.

"Nick!" Jeff shouted as he crawled towards Nick, giving up on trying to walk.

"How long have you three been standing there?" Puck asked quizzically

"Long enough to hear you all squabbling like two year olds." Kurt announced, a chorus of murmured apologies sounded throughout the room.

"Nick, Nick, Nick." Jeff repeated as he knelt down in front of Nick and grabbed at the bottom of jeans.

"Wanky." Santana muttered, Kurt shot her a glare and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Nick, I'm so sorry; please forgive me I didn't mean what I did. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hate me" Jeff stuttered out through tears trickling down his face, Nick rolled his eyes and helped Jeff to his feet.

"Jeff." Nick said as he grasped Jeff's shoulders and steadied him. Jeff sniffed and looked at the ground.

"Jeff look at me please." Nick said softly, Jeff sniffed again and looked up at Nick remorsefully.

"I could never hate you, even if I tried" Nick said lightly, Jeff tilted his head to the side slightly and made a confused face at Nick.

"Wait you're not angry?" Jeff asked, Nick made an uncomfortable noise and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Sure I'm pissed off about what happened but I care more about you to let some idiot come between us" Nick said as he gave a quick glare to Puck before looking back at Jeff. Jeff countenance softened and smiled goofily at Nick.

"Can I hug you now?" Jeff asked, Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. Jeff fell against Nick and buried his face into Nick's neck.

"Ok while those two get their gay on, let's play truth or dare" Santana exclaimed.

"How about we forget out about the games for a while and go into the dining room? No one has seen the changes I have made to it" Kurt said as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Come on it'll be fun" Kurt squealed as he skipped out of the room, holding Blaine's hand and pulling him behind him. Everyone got up from their spot on the ground and slowly followed after Kurt. Tina sidled up next to Puck and smile.

"I'm glad that everything is fine between Nick and you now" Tina said excitedly, Puck looked down at her with an imperious smirk.

"Please. I'm just getting started".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so i had the worst case of writers block when i was writing this chapter so thats why it took so long to upload another chapter so i am very sorry about the wait.**

**i honestly dont know if this chapter is any good. especially the ending, i dont know if i like it so please tell me what you think.**

**oh and big exciting news, i am going to start writting another new fanfic so keep an eye out for that lol**

**so i'll shut up now and i hope you like the chapter**

* * *

><p>Kurt was leaning against the closed double doors of the dining room, smiling brightly at his surrounding guests. Kurt smiled at Wes before he began his speech.<p>

"Ladies, gentleman, esteemed members of the council" Wes chuckled quietly before taking a sip of his beer, Kurt smiled a little wider before looking at all of his guests.

"When I organised this party" Blaine cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"You didn't do anything, I organised this by my self" Kurt told, Kurt heard a fewer sniggers from Wes and David but decided to talk over them.

"So all afternoon I have been putting my own little finesse on the dining room and changed it into a fun filled room for partying-"

"Kurt stop gaying it up and get to the point" Santana shouted, Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at her with an annoyed look.

"Well thank you for that outburst Santana for ruining my spectacular speech I prepared-"

"Kurt it's a party, I want to get my drink on. If I wanted to listen to speeches I would have just stayed at school" David announced.

"Fine, here it is" Kurt grunted as he pushed the doors open violently to reveal the room to his guests. Kurt smiled proudly when he heard amazed gasps. The room was amazing; it looked like a high end night club. It was chic but modern with noticeable attention to detail which screamed Kurt.

"Kurt it's… it's" Mercedes said unsure of what to say.

"Fabulous" Santana uttered, Kurt smirked a little and glanced at Santana.

"Who's gaying it up now" Kurt asked rhetorically, Santana rolled her eyes and slowly walked into the room. Everyone followed her example and they all started piling into the room. Kurt smiled when he saw Brittany gazing up at the disco ball hanging from the roof, she tried to reach out and touch it but she was too transfixed by the patterns it created on the wall. Kurt jumped a little when he felt fingers press lightly against his palm, Kurt looked down at his hand then up to see Blaine smiling at him.

"So this is what you have been doing all afternoon?" Blaine asked casually.

"Without your help, yes this is what I have been doing all afternoon" Kurt said teasing a little, Blaine chuckled a little and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips.

"Well I think I probably would have been more hindering than helping" Blaine said as he smiled up at Kurt.

"True" Kurt agreed.

"Besides if I did help I couldn't get the room to look this immaculate, it really is wonderful. I like the lanterns hanging from the roof but I think you are my favourite thing in the room" Blaine said earnestly, Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness but couldn't help but smile.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted, Kurt sighed and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Leave it to Wes to interrupt a kiss" Kurt muttered.

"Kurt" Wes shouted louder.

"Wait you were about to kiss me?" Blaine asked coyly, Kurt giggled a little and cupped Blaine's face.

"You say that like I have never kissed you before" Kurt said through a laugh.

"Kuuuurt!" Wes screamed.

"That's because every time I kiss you it feels like the first" Blaine said with a coy smile.

"That would be sweet if you weren't drunk off your ass" Kurt laughed and leant back from Blaine, Blaine just looked hurt at Kurt's words.

"Kurt!" Wes yelled as he ran towards Kurt before encircled him into a tight hug. Kurt was taken by surprise and looked around frantically.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted in his ear as he hugged Kurt closer to him.

"Don't yell I can hear you! What do you want?" Kurt asked impatiently as he tried to wriggle out of Wes's grasp but failed.

"Did you know that there is a bean bag in there?" Wes asked excitedly.

"Yes I do, I put it there" Kurt explained, Wes face broke into a grin and smiled at Kurt.

"You put it there!" Wes squealed, Kurt nodded slowly and gave Wes a concerned look.

"I love you" Wes said before kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Sophie! Help me!" Kurt screamed as he tried to fight Wes off who was still kissing Kurt's cheek.

"You're doing fine" Sophie assured and turned back to her conversation with Quinn. Kurt huffed and crammed his fists against Wes's chest and pushed him away.

"Ok so maybe I was a bit forward, but I have to show you this bean bag" Wes said as he slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and lead him into the room. Kurt heard Blaine chuckling behind him and turned to look at him.

"Help me" Kurt mouthed; Blaine just shook his head and smirked at Kurt. Kurt then saw Blaine get dragged off somewhere with Finn, David and Mike.

"Now Kurty, this is it. Have a seat" Wes said as he pushed Kurt down on the bean bag and jumped down next to him.

"Isn't this magical, it so soft and squishy" Wes said as he wiggled in his spot to emphasize his point.

"Yes it's wonderful" Kurt said sarcastically as he tried to stand.

"Where you going?" Wes asked, concerned flashing quickly on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back" Kurt assured as he stood up and slowly started to walk away. Kurt wasn't going back, he wasn't sure how badly the bean bag had creased his clothes but it would have done some amount of damage. Kurt adjusted his shirt trying to straighten it when someone grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Kurt dance with me" Brittany whined as she clung to his chest.

"Why don't you dance with Santana?" Kurt asked curiously, Brittany frowned a little and adverted her eyes from Kurt's.

"She doesn't want to dance with me; she said that I had to keep you distracted. So let's dance" Brittany said as she grasped Kurt's hand and spun him around.

"Wait distract me? From what?" Kurt asked as he continued to spin around, Brittany didn't answer him and continued to spin him.

"Britt i'm getting dizzy" Kurt told as he started to stumble through his revolutions.

"Oops sorry" Brittany said as she dipped Kurt.

"I'm the guy, aren't I suppose to do that?" Kurt asked quizzically. "And what are you trying to distract me from?"

"Well I have excellent upper body strength from lifting girls up in the cheerio's routines and I am not telling you what we are distracting you from" Brittany said matter-of-factly, Kurt sighed an annoyed grunt and tried to be angry at Brittany but he couldn't. She was just too sweet and he could never stay mad at her. Kurt heard loud music start to play and saw Mercedes fighting with Rachel over which song to play. 'Ever green' and 'Fashion of his love" was getting shouted back and forth before finally settling on the lady gaga song and they were playing it extremely loud.

Brittany started dancing around Kurt and started to shake her hips and flip her hair to the beat of the song. Kurt had to laugh when he saw a reluctant Nick being dragged onto the floor by an over enthusiastic Jeff. Kurt saw Nick just standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets looking at his shoes while Jeff tried to get him to dance with him. Kurt decided that he should help Nick out and took Brittany's hand before leading her over to Jeff.

"Dance with Jeff, he is quite good" Kurt assured and turned to leave before getting stopped by Brittany.

"But I want to dance with you" Brittany said with a little pout.

"I'm not very good Britt, Jeff is great. Best dancer I have ever seen" Kurt said with Nick nodding along with him.

"But I am suppose to keep you distracted" Brittany whined.

"It's ok I'll take him off your hands for you" Nick assured. Kurt mouthed a small thank you to him before he turned to look at an elated looking Jeff. Jeff smiled widely and clapped his hands together.

"Yay, a new dance partner!" Jeff said as took Brittany's hand and spun her away from Kurt and Nick. Nick looked up and shook his head with amusement.

"There is a god" Nick muttered smiling as he cuffed Kurt on the shoulder and lead him over to the suede couches on the other side of the room. They slumped down on the couch and watched as they saw Jeff had lifted Brittany up and twirling her around.

"That could have been you" Kurt taunted, Nick pretended to shudder and laugh.

"Jeff scares me when I dance with him, so I try to avoid doing it often" Nick said as he continued to watch Jeff move around with Brittany, her being back safely on the floor and now showing Jeff the perfect way to dougie.

"He is really good though" Kurt said as he turned to follow Nick's gaze.

"I'm not denying that he isn't, but his moves are far too advanced for me to keep up. Why were you out there with Brittany instead of Blaine?" Nick asked curiously as he shuffled back against the arm of the chair, Kurt followed his exampled and shrugged.

"Wes stole me away from him and then Blaine got taken away by the other guys, I was just about to go find him before Brittany stopped me and wanted to dance" Kurt explained, Kurt noticed that Nick had zoned out and stopped listening to him.

"Nick?" Kurt asked curiously and followed where Nick was looking to see Jeff shaking his hips along to 'Fever' by Adam Lambert. Nick snapped out of his trance and smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

"Sorry, Jeff has umm very distracting hips" Nick said embarrassedly, feeling a little guilty for being caught staring at his boyfriend's ass.

"I already know that you get easily distracted by his hips, you think you were being subtle in warbler practise but you weren't" Kurt teased, Nick hid his embarrassment with his hand that was splayed over his face and began to laugh nervously.

"Oh god, does everyone notice?" Nick asked curiously.

"No, it's just a bit hard not to notice when you are sitting next to me practically drooling when he shows new dance moves to Wes" Kurt explained with amusement as he saw Nick start to blush a deep shade of red.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful next time" Nick said through a laugh.

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky" Jeff said as he skipped over to Nick and jumped down to sit on Nick's knees. Nick was taken by surprise by Jeff but didn't complain.

"Kurt she is an amazing dancer, did you see me? Was I good? I think I should go on so you think I you can dance, do you think I should? I would be great wouldn't I? I'd be the best in all of America and you would be there cheering me on right-"

"Nick please stop him rambling" Kurt said despondently as he scanned the room for Blaine and couldn't spot him anywhere, Kurt turned back to see Nick and Jeff kissing.

"I guess that is one way to shut him up" Kurt said under his breath, Jeff leant out of the kiss and ruffled Nick's hair before cuddling into Nick and resting his head in the crook of Nick's neck.

"Kurt you didn't answer my questions. Did I dance good?" Jeff asked hopefully, Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded.

"You were great Jeff" Kurt assured, Jeff's countenance turned into a bright beaming smile.

"Kurt did you know I love you? Cause I do" Jeff assured.

"Wow my second declaration of love tonight" Kurt said sarcastically, Nick chortled and kissed Jeff's temple.

"Don't you love me?" Nick asked curiously, Jeff nodded and kissed Nick on the cheek before he turned back to Kurt.

"Nick and you are both on my list" Jeff assured; Kurt looked at Jeff with intrigue and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You have a list?" Kurt asked curiously, Jeff nodded and sat up a little before leaning his back flat against Nick's chest. Kurt smiled a little when Nick instantly wrapped his arms around Jeff's mid section and Jeff subconsciously placed his hands on Nick's forearms; like a practiced move they had done countless times.

"Yes it's a very long list" Jeff stated as he stated tracing random patterns on Nick's forearm as he spoke. Kurt was starting to get a little jealous and not being able to see Blaine from where he was sitting was starting to annoy him aswell.

"Can I see this list?" Kurt asked curiously as he turned back from gazing around the room.

"Well it's not written down or anything, it's all up here" Jeff said as he pointed to his mouth, Kurt quirked an eyebrow until Nick moved his hand up to his temple pointing towards his brain.

"Oh" Kurt laughed as he realised what Jeff had implied.

"So what is the order of your list?" Kurt asked, Jeff started to count off on his fingers.

"Well number one is obviously Nick, but second and first were closely tied" Jeff explained.

"Who's second?" Kurt asked.

"Me" Jeff announced, Kurt chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Then there is my car, if I wasn't already dating Nick when my parents bought it for my birthday I swear I would be dating it. But next on my list is you, then Oreo's, then Blaine, oh and then there is singing and so on" Jeff said.

"Let me guess it was a close 4th between me and the Oreo's?" Kurt asked sarcastically, Jeff shook his head violently then grabbed his head.

"Bad idea" Jeff muttered "no it wasn't actually, only deciding if I loved myself more than Nick. But look at that face" Jeff said as grabbed Nick's chin and place his thumb on one of Nick's cheeks and his index finger on the other and started to slowly shake Nick's face.

"Look at that face, that gorgeous face; how could you not love him? He is so cute" Jeff cooed, Nick started to blush a little and tried to stop Jeff which on cajoled him more.

"My little Nicky is so shy; oh Kurt isn't that just so cute? He is like a big teddy bear" Jeff continued to coo, Kurt giggled when Nick blushed even brighter.

"I hate you" Nick mouthed as he glared at Kurt which only made him giggle more. Nick's staring match with Kurt was interrupted as Jeff's lips came crashing down on Nick's. Jeff started pressing himself up against Nick and wrapped his arms tightly around the back of Nick's neck. Nick responded by putting his hand on the back of Jeff's head and pulling him closer.

"I'll just leave then" Kurt said awkwardly and stood up from the couch, Kurt saw Nick wave a little and then place his hand back on Jeff. Kurt rolled his eyes and decided to go get a drink. Kurt decided he really didn't feel like drinking anymore alcohol than he already had. He was starting to get a small headache after drinking half a cup of whatever Blaine had concocted and decided that was enough for one night. Kurt walked down the hallway into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out before closing the door. Kurt took a sip but stopped when he saw Blaine running into the kitchen without his shirt on but was still wearing his tie and leather jacket. Kurt put the bottle of water down and grabbed Blaine by the back of his jacket before he tried to run out of the room. Blaine stopped and his eyes lit up when he saw Kurt.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, where'd you go?" Blaine whined, Kurt gave him a sceptical look as he got a better look at Blaine's appearance. His hair was extremely dishevelled, his tie was hanging precariously around his neck, the pockets of his jeans were pulled out and his eyes were slightly glazed over and the smell of alcohol radiating off Blaine was hard not to notice.

"Blaine, how exactly have you been looking for me?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine smiled at Kurt and tried to sit on top of the counter. Blaine fell off and started to pout; Kurt sighed and helped Blaine sit on it.

"Well, I was looking for you when Wes taked you away from me but Finny said he wanted to play a game with me and me being the awesome person I am I agreed" Blaine slurred matter-of-factly. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's explanation, so Finn was to blame for getting Blaine drunk. Kurt guessed that was what Brittany was distracting him from as well. While Kurt was thinking, Blaine started to play with the belt loops of Kurt's jeans and looked rather amused.

"Blaine, Blaine honey?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't look up at him and continued to play with Kurt's jeans. Kurt placed his index finger under Blaine's chin and lightly lifted his head up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"What kind of game did Finn get you to play?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it against his cheek and nuzzled into it.

"Blaine, focus" Kurt said as he clicked in front of Blaine's face with his other hand. Blaine looked up to meet Kurt with unfocused eyes and a slightly dreamy smile.

"You're pretty" Blaine mumbled as he began to kiss Kurt's palm that was against his face. Kurt sighed and moved his hand back higher on Blaine's face so he couldn't continue to kiss it.

"Blaine, what game were you playing with Finn" Kurt said more firmly, Blaine straightened up a little and smirked up at Kurt.

"Well Finn betted me that I couldn't drink 5 tequila shots in 2 minutes but I proved him wrong cause he thought that since I'm small that I would pass out but I didn't. Aren't you proud of me Kurt?" Blaine asked hopefully, Kurt tried not to get a little pissed off.

"Well proud isn't really the word I would use" Kurt said as he brushed a curl off Blaine's forehead.

"You're so nice, you know that. Cause I know it but i'm nice too aren't I Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yes you're very nice Blaine" Kurt assured as he tried to put the pockets back in Blaine's jeans.

"Blaine, where is your shirt?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine looked down at his torso then back up quickly with a nonplussed expression.

"It was there a minute ago, I dunno where it went. Some one stole my shirt" Blaine wailed as he gripped at Kurt's shirt and tried to pull him closer, Kurt was pulled forward before being encapsulated into a hug and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt heard Blaine start to sob and he rolled his eyes.

"Blaine calm down, we can get you another shirt" Kurt assured as he started to stroke Blaine's hair.

"No, there is a shirt thief looming around my house. They must suffer" Blaine announced as he took his head off Kurt's chest and look up at Kurt with alarmed eyes.

"Blaine, i'm sure we will find your shirt eventually" Kurt told, Blaine just shook his head.

"No I want my shirt back right now!" Blaine declared before he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and started crying.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude, just grabbing a drink" Finn said as he walked through the door, a giant smirk on his face which he didn't bother trying to hide.

"This is all your fault I hope you realise" Kurt said pointedly as he continued to stroke Blaine's hair trying to calm him down.

"Whatever to do you mean?" Finn asked casually as he opened the fridge door, still smirking away.

"Don't play dumb, why do you think I didn't want Blaine to drink?" Kurt said as he gestured towards Blaine. Blaine started to sniffle and grabbed both of Kurt's arms and wrapped them around him.

"What do you mean Blaine is just being his usual self" Finn said as he cracked open a beer and took a swig from the can.

"Bullshit" Kurt stated, Finn spat some of his beer out of his mouth and started to erupt with laughter. Kurt growled quietly and started to feel his shirt starting to get wet.

"Blaine stop crying, we will get you another shirt" Kurt said as he glared at Finn who was currently leaning against the counter for support.

"No" Blaine snapped petulantly and nuzzled his head further against Kurt's chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to untangle himself from Blaine.

"Don't leave me!" Blaine shouted and hugged Kurt closer to him; Finn was giggling to himself and received a glare from Kurt.

"I won't leave you but I am not spending the whole night in here" Kurt told, Kurt turned to Finn and glared at him.

"Do you know what happened to Blaine's shirt?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"Know I have no idea" Finn said slyly.

"Finn, I am not playing anymore" Kurt told pointedly.

"You're no fun" Finn stated, Kurt define his glared while he continued to rub Blaine's back. Blaine was still clutching at Kurt's shirt.

"Fine, Santana stole his shirt. Happy now?" Finn asked as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Blaine" Kurt asked as he tried to get Blaine to look at him, Blaine looked up at Kurt with puffy red eyes.

"We found your shirt; do you want to go get?" Kurt asked, Blaine's face lit up into a huge smile.

"You found it?" Blaine asked excitedly, Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sudden mood change but nodded. Blaine squealed and started to bounce excitedly on the counter.

"You're the best" Blaine said as he leant forward energetically and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt felt Blaine's teeth knock against his cheek and tried not to let Blaine notice how much it hurt.

"Let's go" Kurt said as he stepped back to let Blaine jump off the counter. Blaine jumped off and landed on the floor, Kurt rolled his eyes but helped Blaine stand up.

"The ground is closer than I thought" Blaine said sheepishly as he dusted off his jacket.

"Uh huh" Kurt said sarcastically, Kurt helped Blaine walk down the hallway until Blaine stopped suddenly.

"Is that music?" Blaine asked in awe, Kurt heard loud music protruding out of the dining room and told Blaine it was.

"I wanna sing" Blaine announced.

"How about we find your shirt first?" Kurt asked, Blaine just shook his head.

"I wanna sing to you" Blaine stated as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"That's very sweet but I don't know if it's a good idea" Kurt said slowly.

"You don't want me to sing to you" Blaine asked sounding hurt.

"I do but-"

"Well let's go then!" Blaine said as he stumbled down the hallway pulling Kurt with him.

"Just don't embarrass me" Kurt told.

"Never" Blaine assured sarcastically and tugged Kurt into the room.

"No good can come from this" Kurt muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>So if anyone has any song idea's for blaine to sing i would love to hear them! maybe even something a little risque? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, so here is the next chapter. some of you suggested some songs and i thought long and hard about them but sadly i didnt use them. i hope you can forgive me but i think you will like the song i choose. so please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as Blaine dragged him over to the couch and sat him down next to Nick. Kurt didn't like how eager Blaine was to sing him a song and Kurt was dreading Blaine's song choice. Kurt knew all too well how Blaine liked to sing slightly raunchy songs when he is drunk, especially when they were at Wes's Christmas party where Kurt had to sit through a painful rendition of 'Jizz in my pants' by The Lonely Islands which Blaine had so kindly dedicated to Kurt. Kurt tried to smile as Blaine gently sat him down and patted his head; Kurt had to hide his distaste as Blaine caused unknown damage to his perfectly quiffed hair.<p>

"Found Blaine?" Nick asked in an amused tone, Kurt scowled at Nick before turning back to Blaine. Blaine was standing over Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, swaying slightly.

"Ok now sit there and listen to my lovely voice" Blaine said as he leant forward and crashed his lips against Kurt's. Blaine's teeth crashed violently against Kurt's and Blaine tried to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt stopped Blaine and leant out of the kiss.

"Go sing" Kurt cajoled as he patted Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled at Kurt with a crocked smile before flouncing off towards the microphone. Kurt watched Blaine walk off before Kurt spotted David and Charlotte. They looked like they were having a heated discussion as Charlotte started waving her arms around frantically before poking David in the chest. Kurt looked away before he could get spotted and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of scream match with Charlotte, you only make that mistake once.

Kurt leant back against the couch and closed his eyes. His teeth started to hurt since Blaine had violently crashed against his own. Kurt turned to look at Nick who was laughing at him with Jeff lying over his chest.

"That looked painful" Nick laughed as he continued to smirk at Kurt. Kurt rubbed his teeth firmly before he turned to glare at Nick.

"Shut up at least my boyfriend is alive" Kurt said defensively as he looked at Jeff. Jeff had his chest against Nick's with his nose pressed against Nick's neck. Nick was holding on to Jeff tightly as Jeff just lay sprawled over Nick's chest, no sign of life present except for the subtly rise and fall of his chest.

"Jeff is alive; he just kind of passed out a few minutes ago. He'll wake up soon" Nick assured as he started to stroke Jeff's hair; Kurt snorted a laugh and nodded his head sarcastically. Kurt was sure Jeff would be out for a while.

"Sure he will" Kurt said sarcastically, Nick just smiled at Kurt with a smug smile.

"Hey Kurt?" Nick said casually.

"What?" Kurt asked tired.

"At least I've gotten more action then you have all night" Nick taunted.

"The night is still young and Blaine is feeling very… liberated at the moment" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but Blaine can't kiss when he is drunk, I mean like before. I think you need dentures now, i'm surprised you have any teeth left" Nick said as he started to snicker with laugher, Kurt laughed sarcastically before picking up a throw cushion and started swatting Nick with it. Nick started to laugh as he tried to block Kurt's attack with his forearm.

"Hey don't hurt Jeff" Nick laughed as he readjusted him in his arms. Kurt was just about to make a snippy comeback when he heard a high pitched noise coming from the microphone. Kurt began to rub his ear when he looked over to see Blaine picking up a microphone he dropped on the ground. Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Blaine scramble to pick it back up and put it back in the stand. Blaine tapped the microphone to see if it was on, even though the high pitched noise kind of gave it away. Blaine cleared his throat and stepped towards the microphone before placing his hands on the mic stand.

"Hello" Blaine said into the microphone and waited. Kurt exchanged a look with Nick before looking back at Blaine.

"Hello" Blaine said again, Kurt wasn't sure what to do so he waved at Blaine. Blaine's face lit up and waved back energetically at Kurt. Everyone in the room turned away from their conversations and looked at Blaine.

"So if you don't know me my name is..." Blaine started to scratch his head and look to Kurt for help. Kurt rolled his eyes but mouthed 'Blaine'.

"Oh right, my name is Blaine. But some of you might know me as Blaine, Blainey, honey-"

"Honey?" Nick whispered to Kurt with an imperious grin, Kurt nodded reluctantly and sighed.

"I only call him that when he is upset or if I want something" Kurt said proudly.

"Does it work?" Nick asked curiously, Kurt nodded and turned back to Blaine.

"And some of you might know me as Sexy Anderson" Blaine said indubitably, Nick started to giggle and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused glance before looking back at Nick.

"It's not me, I don't call him that" Kurt told, Nick copied Kurt's expression and scratched his head

"Who calls him Sexy Anderson?" Nick asked curiously.

"Woo! Sexy Anderson!" Kurt and Nick turned to see David and Wes cheering wildly and clapping their hands.

"Of course" Kurt muttered.

"I was just gonna sing a song for my little Kurty, I hope you all like it" Blaine said as he took looked the microphone off the stand.

"Oh and Artie is going to help as well, so introducing Artie A" Blaine cheered as he started to fist pump the air; Kurt hung his head in shame and hid his face behind his hand. Kurt heard Artie wheel over to Blaine and heard Blaine fumble with the microphone. Kurt peaked a look between his fingers that were over his face and saw Blaine standing with his back towards the audience and pointing a finger towards the roof. Kurt sighed and turned to look at Artie, Artie put the microphone up to his mouth and began to sing or talk rather.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
>But there are several other very important differences<br>Between human beings and animals that you should know about _

Blaine started to shake his hips as the techno beat started to play, Kurt sat on the couch for a few seconds trying to figure out what song it was. Kurt's eyes lit up and his jaw went slack. Kurt saw Artie hand the microphone back to Blaine before wheeling off towards Quinn and Sophie. Kurt took this opportunity to pounce off the couch and tried to walk towards Blaine. Kurt only got two steps away from the couch before he felt himself being dragged back to the couch and being restrained. Kurt tried to yell in protest but a hand covered his mouth and muffled his screams. Kurt was forcefully sat back down on the couch and had his arms plastered to his sides and a hand cover his mouth. Kurt looked to sides of him to see Wes and Mike sitting there smiling widely and motioning Kurt to stay silent.

_I'd appreciate your input_

Blaine was still facing the away from everyone and rocking his hips to the beat.

"Kurty you have to stay silent or you'll miss the pretty song Blaine is singing for you" Wes said casually, trying to suppress a huge grin. Kurt tried to say 'I hate you' but it just came out as an incoherent muffled noise against Wes's hand.

"Oh little Kurt's angry" Mike cooed, Kurt growled against Wes's hand and tried to bite him but couldn't and there was no way in hell Kurt was going to lick his hand. He had no idea where it had been and it was starting make Kurt feel a bit queasy by it just being on his face. Kurt looked up to see Blaine jump around and face his audience with a huge goofy smile on his face before pointing directly at Kurt.

_Sweat __baby __sweat __baby __sex __is __a __Texas __drought  
>Me <em>_and __you __do __the __kind __of __stuff __that __only __Prince __would __sing __about  
>So <em>_put __your __hands __down __my __pants __and __I'll __bet __you'll __feel __nuts_

Kurt didn't want to see his complexion right now; he could feel his face burning as he started to blush uncontrollably. Kurt heard Nick, Mike and Wes laughing unashamedly next to him; Wes was having trouble keeping his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt just wanted to sink into the couch as everyone in the room started to look at him with extremely amused faces. Kurt tried not to focus on them and he looked back at Blaine who was grinding against the mic stand. Kurt closed his eyes and prayed to every god and spirit he could think of, praying that Blaine would stop but apparently they weren't listening as Blaine continued to sing and dance up against the mic stand.

_Yes I'm Sisqo, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
>You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds<br>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
>Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined<br>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Blaine ripped the microphone off the stand and started to saunter his way over towards Kurt. Blaine crooked his finger at Kurt and beckoned him forward. Kurt shook his head profusely and remained in his spot, he was surprised that Mike didn't try and push him towards Blaine. Blaine looked a little discouraged but than smirked coquettishly at Kurt and walked towards Kurt shaking his hips exaggeratedly. Blaine stood right infront of Kurt and started to run a hand through his hair and smiled at Kurt.

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

Kurt closed his eyes just wishing that this torture would be over. Kurt was surprised when he felt Mike and Wes let go of him, he opened his eyes to see Blaine waving them away. Kurt narrowed his eyes skeptically and tried to stand up only to have Blaine push him back down and straddle his hips.

_Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Gettin' horny now<em>

Blaine started pressing himself against Kurt started to run his hand down Kurt's chest. Kurt only hid his face behind his hand and tried to take a deep breath. His cheeks were hurting from the embarrassed smile on his face. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's vest and run his hand under Kurt's shirt. Indecent cat calls and wolf whistles sounded from everyone in the room only made Kurt blush more. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand as it started to ghost over the button of Kurt's skinny jeans and held it tightly in his own hand. Blaine didn't seam concerned and started to grind his hips against Kurt's.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"<br>So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"<em>

"Oh my god" Kurt muttered to himself and felt himself blush impossibly brighter. Blaine obviously didn't feel the embarrassment that Kurt did. Everyone now was crowded around the couch watching Blaine dance up against Kurt, smiling and giggling away and no one bothering to help Kurt; just enjoying it far too much.

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now_

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

_Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now_

The room erupted into cheer and Blaine took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss Kurt. Kurt kept his mouth tightly shut and tried to make it into a chaste kiss. Kurt leant back and that was a really stupid thing to do since Blaine pushed him back against the couch and deepened the kiss. Blaine lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Kurt's head and pulled him forward. Kurt squirmed a little and reluctantly put his hand on Blaine's lower back. Kurt decided that he did want to kiss Blaine but he wanted to keep it short. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's lower and Kurt could taste the overwhelming stench of tequila on his breath. Kurt wasn't all that comfortable being watched while Blaine was trying to make out with him and decided to stop the kiss. Kurt leant out and then placed one last quick kiss on Blaine's lips before leaning his head heavily against the back of the couch. Kurt let out a little yelp when Blaine jumped forward and started kissing his neck.

"You look a little flustered there Kurt" Tina teased, Kurt tried to scowl at her but his embarrassed smile was too over powering.

"Shut up, it's all your boyfriend's fault, you could have stopped him. Ow!" Kurt flinched when he felt Blaine start nipping and sucking on his neck.

"Get some Blaine!" Wes cheered; Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck and smiled at Wes, winked before going back to Kurt's neck.

"I take back all the things I have said about Blaine being fridgit. He is a little whore just like me" Santana said approvingly as she watched Blaine start kissing up Kurt's neck and start gently sucking on Kurt's earlobe.

"Can you all please go away" Kurt said a little breathlessly as Blaine grinded his hips firmly against Kurt's.

"No" everyone chorused, Kurt groaned and tried to inch himself away from Blaine, which Blaine miss read and pinned Kurt against the arm of the couch.

"Come on I'll pay you if you stop Blaine" Kurt pleaded; he was met with the response of giggles and 'no's'.

"You cant stop me once I've started" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before going back to the pervious spot on Kurt's neck and started biting it again.

"Determined to make a mark" Nick muttered in an amused tone, Kurt kicked out his leg in hope of kicking Nick.

"Bet I could leave a mark on Jeff's neck" Puck said matter-of-factly, Kurt couldn't see Nick's face but he was pretty sure he would be pissed off.

"Come near his neck you vampire and I'll stake you through your cold, black heart" Nick growled, Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck and buried his face against his chest.

"Hold me i'm scared" Blaine whimpered, Kurt had to laugh at that and started to stroke Blaine's back.

"I'm a vampire? Look at you, you have killed Jeff. He probably died of boredom, he would never be bored with me. You know with all the wild sex we would have with him screaming my name" Puck stated, Kurt could see Nick's face and saw the pure rage cross over his face.

"Stop the violence" Brittany said with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey guys just cool it would you, please just no blood shed tonight ok?" Finn asked Puck glanced at Nick with an imperious.

"Of course" Puck said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Nick before walking off.

"I'm not a violent person but I can feel myself changing" Nick stated.

"Don't let him hurt me" Blaine whimpered, Kurt laughed and kissed into Blaine's curls reassuringly.

"Well this is boring no one is making out anymore" Santana said exasperatedly, Blaine moved into a more comfortable position and cuddled himself closer to Kurt.

"Well no one is making out but David and Charlotte are arguing. Come on it'll be fun to watch" Brittany said and took Santana's hand in her and walked off to watch.

"Oh they don't know what they are in for if they get caught watching" Wes said delighted and walked off after them. Everyone followed after him except for Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff who stayed on the couch. Blaine looked at Nick and hid his face against Kurt's neck frightened by Nick.

"Scary Nick" Blaine muttered as he pressed himself closer to Kurt and hugged him.

"Nick won't hurt you but I can't say the same about Puck" Kurt said as he reassuringly stroked Blaine's hair.

"I'm just waiting for karma to fuck him over but who's to say that karma isn't in the form of my fist going through his skull" Nick said as he held up his fist and admired it.

"Just if you do hit him, make sure i'm there. I've always wanted to see him get punched in his big smug face" Kurt said with a sly smile, Nick nodded and turned back to look at Jeff.

"Oh Kurt, did you like my song?" Blaine asked hopefully, Nick started giggling quietly to himself and didn't look at Kurt. Kurt went to say something but all that came out was a strangled awkward noise. Blaine looked up at Kurt with hopefully eyes and waited patiently.

"Umm, it was, umm different" Kurt managed to say.

"You didn't like it" Blaine stated as his face fell and looked like he was about to cry. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled at him.

"No, no I did like it. It's just, remember when you said you weren't going to embarrass me?" Kurt asked curiously.

"But I didn't" Blaine said defensively.

"You kind of did" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine turned away and didn't look at Kurt. Kurt saw Blaine's bottom lip start to quiver and he sighed; not wanting to put up with drunk weepy Blaine, Kurt decided to give into Blaine a little.

"Blaine" Kurt said impishly as he ran a hand through his hair. Blaine just huffed and refused to look at Kurt.

"Blaine honey" Kurt said coquettishly, Nick looked up from Jeff and gave Kurt an inquisitive look.

"You want something?" Nick whispered, Kurt nodded and looked back down at Blaine who was quietly sniffling against Kurt's chest.

"Blaine" Kurt repeated lightly, Blaine lifted his head and rested his chin over Kurt's heart.

"What?" Blaine asked impatiently Kurt just smiled and continued to run his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Kiss me" Kurt asked impishly, Blaine shook his head and pouted a little.

"No" Blaine stated.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously as he continued to stroke Blaine's hair.

"Because I don't wanna" Blaine said petulantly, Kurt just smirked a little and tried to get into a seated position.

"Well if you don't want to kiss me, I guess there is no reason for me to be here is there" Kurt said lightly and tried to get off the couch. Panic spread across Blaine's face quickly and he grabbed a hold of Kurt tightly.

"No don't leave me, I wanna kiss you. All night long if I get to" Blaine rapidly assured, Kurt smirked wider and rolled his eyes. This being the typical response he got from Blaine when he was being moody and knowing he would eventually cave.

"You gonna kiss me now?" Kurt asked curiously, Blaine lifted himself off Kurt's chest and crawled up a little on the couch. Blaine's hand slipped out from under him and crashed his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he started to rub his forehead.

"Oh god I am so sorry" Blaine said as he started to rub his own forehead. Blaine removed Kurt's hand off his forehead and lightly pressed his lips to it. Kurt smiled a little before cupping Blaine's cheek and guiding Blaine's lips down to his. Blaine deepened the kiss and started to run his hand slowly down Kurt's ribs before finally resting on Kurt's hip. Kurt took Blaine's face in to both of his hands and firmly pressed his lips against Blaine's. Kurt lightly traced his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip and took in a deep breath through his nose. Blaine's lips slowly drifted away from Kurt's lips and made their way down Kurt's jaw line before Blaine started nibbling on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt felt himself curl up his toes in pleasure and arched his back a little. Kurt gently pulled Blaine back to his lips and started to kiss him again. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and felt Blaine massage his tongue with his own. Kurt was just about to run his hand down Blaine's chest when he heard a loud smack like noise. Kurt and Blaine quickly broke apart and looked for an indication of where the noise had come from. Blaine rested his cheek against Kurt's and didn't really seem bothered by the noise as he started to place soft chaste kisses on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt saw everyone with a hand covering their mouths, some looking far too amused, some appalled and some looking shocked. Charlotte was standing infront of David glaring at him with her hand ridged infront of her. David was looking down at Charlotte with his hand covering his cheek and giving her and incredulous look. Charlotte finally tore her eyes away from David's and stormed over towards Kurt. Kurt swallowed audibly with fear and watched her intently. Blaine started to giggle when he saw Kurt's Adam's apple bob and started to kiss it. Charlotte marched over to Blaine and reached for the microphone in his hand. Blaine went to protest but Charlotte placed his hand on Kurt and he smiled smugly. Charlotte walked over to the mic stand and hastily forced it back into its holder; Charlotte through a glare in David's direction before smiling sarcastically at her audience.

"Hi my name is Charlotte; some might remember me as David's girlfriend. You know that guy right over there that lied in my face and told me that he isn't cheating on me. So here you go baby, this song is dedicated to you" Charlotte said sarcastically and pressed play on the ipod dock. Kurt recognized the tune and grimaced.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you thought, i would love to know :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i have been wanting to personally thank everyone who has reviewed but my computer is stuffing up and preventing me from doing so. So i just want to give you all a big thank you and i hope you are liking the story. I'm not sure when i will update another chapter as I have been wanting to finish my other story but I might get bored and write another chapter for this story in between. So anyway please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte started flipping her hair to the beat of the song and throwing glares at David. David just look pissed off and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Charlotte stepped up closer to the microphone and started to sing.<p>

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh<br>Check it out  
>Going out<br>On the late night  
>Looking tight<br>Feeling nice  
>It's a cock fight<br>I can tell  
>I just know<br>That it's going down  
>Tonight<em>

Kurt looked around the room and saw most people smiling hugely as they realised what song it was. Kurt saw Sophie glowering at Santana, Kurt could help but notice Santana looking rather proud of her self.

"Kurt let's dance, it's a good song" Blaine whispered excitedly, Kurt reluctantly looked away from Charlotte and glanced at Blaine.

"Um not this song ok, the next song" Kurt told, Blaine nodded and leant up to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt half heartedly kissed Blaine back as he tried to watch Charlotte.

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
>At the bar six shots just beginning<br>That's when dick head put his hands on me  
>But you see<em>

Charlotte pushed the mic stand over and stormed over to David. Charlotte got up close in David's face and snarled out the next lyrics.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<em>

David looked extremely hurt by Charlotte's words and tried to pull her into a hug. Charlotte crammed her fists against David's chest and gave him an incredulous glare.

_Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<em>

Charlotte was even classy enough to do the hand gesture as she sang the last line. Kurt looked around the room again and felt immediately uneasy. Tina was clinging on to Mike and looked like she was about to cry, Quinn, Mercedes and Sophie were all standing together glaring fiercely at Santana who looked pretty smug and proud of herself. Kurt could see Finn, Sam, Puck and Rachel standing against the wall with a drink in their hands watching awkwardly as it played out. The thing that made Kurt feel even more unsettle was the fact that Wes wasn't laughing, Kurt swore he would have seen Wes laughing madly at the rather shy and coy Charlotte making such an inappropriate hand gesture but he just stood there stony faced slightly shaking his head in disapproval. Kurt glanced back to Charlotte and saw her hastily rubbing just under eye to brush a tear away.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh<em>

Midnight  
>I'm drunk<br>I don't give a fuck  
>Wanna dance<br>By myself  
>Guess you're outta luck<p>

Charlotte sang the last line defiantly and took a step away from David. David grasped her arm and looked deeply into her eyes; Charlotte responded by yanking her arm free from David's grasp and glared back at him.

_Don't touch  
>Back up<br>I'm not the one  
>Buh bye<br>Listen up it's just not happening  
>You can say what you want to your boyfriends<br>Just let me have my fun tonight  
>Aiight<em>

Charlotte now had tears slowly streaming down her face but her voice was completely even and didn't catch once. Charlotte didn't even bother to wipe the tears away anymore and slowly walked back over to the mic stand. David went to follow her but Wes tightly grabbed his forearm and looked at him firmly. David tried to shake Wes off but Wes only held on tighter, David finally relented and stood there with a nonchalant look.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
>You don't really want to mess with me tonight<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<em>

Charlotte was now spitting out the words, throwing as much venom as she could behind them trying to prove her point. Trying to show just exactly how much she was hurting. Instead of hiding her face from the embarrassment of finding out, she just turned to David and showed him the pain in her eyes and the total disgust that was washing over her.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
>Break break<br>Break it down_

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks

Charlotte pointed to Wes and scowled. A shocked look crossed Wes's face and held up his hands in surrender.

"It's not my fault!" Wes shouted, Charlotte let out a sarcastic laugh and went back to her song.

_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
>We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see<br>So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

Charlotte smiled at everyone and Kurt's blood ran cold, that smile was so unsettling and made everyone feel slightly queasy.

"You know who you are, David. High fiving talk shit but you're going home alone aren't you?" Sophie asked rhetorically, David looked like he was about to rebuke but Charlotte cut him off.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
>No<br>You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
>Just stop and take a second<br>Just stop and take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Know it's over<br>Before it began  
>Keep your drink just give me the money<br>It's just you and your hand tonight  
>It's just you and your hand<em>

"This is a really great song" Blaine slurred into Kurt's ear, before nuzzling his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine shut up" Kurt whispered.

"Can do" Blaine said as he started to sloppily kiss Kurt's shoulder over his shirt. Kurt was about to stop Blaine from ruining his shirt when he notice Charlotte was back standing in front of David. A single tear was now streaming down her face, and she was shaking her head at David with a reprimanding glare.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
>No no no<br>You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
>Just stop and take a second<br>Just take a second  
>I was fine before you walked into my life<br>Cause you know it's over  
>Before it began<br>Keep your drink just give me the money  
>It's just you and your hand tonight<br>Yeah oh_

On the last word Charlotte dropped the microphone and hurriedly walked out of the room. Sophie quickly left Wes's side and followed after her.

"Charlotte!" David cried and tried to run after her but was stopped as Santana walked up to him and started to run her hand over his chest and pressed herself up against him.

"Come on, she is gone now. We can have the whole night to ourselves" Santana said suggestively as she started to run her hand down the front of his torso. David growled and battered her hand away.

"Don't you think you have done enough?" David asked firmly Santana rolled her eyes and walked away, smirking at Puck.

"David what the hell were you thinking" Wes demanded, David scoffed sarcastically and glowered at Wes.

"What was I thinking? If I recall correctly you were the one who forced that tramp on to me" David rebuked, Santana didn't look offended by being called a tramp and went back to her conversation with Puck.

"Well I couldn't control you shoving your tongue down her throat; you even looked like you were enjoying it!" Wes yelled back, Blaine slowly got off from Kurt's chest and started to make his way over to Wes with a lot of protests from Kurt.

"My tongue? That whore trapped me and forced her tongue in my mouth. It was only made worse when I was forcefully trying to stop her hands from going into my pants and push her away when you took a photo to show Charlotte!" David screeched back.

"Charlotte had the right to know!" Wes retorted, David ran a hand through his short hair and tried to take a deep breath which didn't offer any relief.

"Yes she did but obviously you weren't interested in telling her the truth! I was going to Charlotte to apologize for something that you caused-"

"For what I caused? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You just made the situation worse; there wasn't even a situation before you had the ingenious plan to show Charlotte that photo. She knows that you do stupid shit like this all the time but this time you have gone too far. There is no way now that Charlotte would listen to me and let me tell her the truth" David screeched.

"I'm totally here for you if you need a blow job" Santana offered helpfully, David whipped his head around and sneered. Santana just smirked amusedly and winked.

"What? You're incredibly sexy when you are angry" Santana said appraisingly.

"I'm sick of this, girls!" Mercedes ordered, Quinn and Rachel grabbed Santana by her shoulders and led her out of the room with Mercedes and Tina following after them.

"Total sausage fest" Finn said under his breath and tried to follow after the girls before Artie stopped him. Blaine was still trying to make his way over to David and was stumbling profusely; David and Wes were still in heated debate.

"Finn you do not want to be a part of that, they will shred your man hood to pieces and leave it for vultures to consume. Finn it is not worth it" Artie said earnestly, Finn looked torn but stayed in the room. The room went dead quiet when Sophie stood at the door. Sophie slowly walked into the room and didn't look at David.

"Sophie, please tell me that Charlotte is ok. I just want to talk to her and explain what really happened" David pleaded but it was useless as Sophie ignored him and walked over to Nick. Kurt hadn't notice this whole time but Nick looked scared and concerned. Sophie made her way over and sat between Kurt and Nick on the couch.

"Nick, Charlotte is asking to talk to you" Sophie said softly, Nick looked down at Jeff who was still curled up sleeping against him and sighed.

"Is she ok?" Nick asked quietly, the whole room had gone dead silent as they were trying to listen to Nick and Sophie's conversation.

"No, she is devastated but she really wants to talk to you" Sophie said sweetly, Nick made an uncomfortable noise and looked back down at Jeff.

"I can't leave Jeff and I know she wouldn't want to come in here since he is in here" Nick said as he motioned with his head towards an ashamed looking David.

"Nick it's ok, go talk to Charlotte she needs you. I'll look after Jeff" Kurt quickly assured, Nick didn't look convince but he nodded regardless. Nick gently lifted Jeff off of his chest and positioned him against Kurt's shoulder. Nick pressed a quick kiss to Jeff's forehead then looked at Kurt.

"Just look after him ok? And make sure that Puck doesn't come anywhere near him" Nick told.

"You have my word" Kurt assured with a curt nod, Nick nodded back and speedily followed Sophie back out into the hallway. Kurt glanced over to see that Blaine had finally reached David and was patting him on the shoulder trying to calm him down to no avail. Wes and David were staring at each other, challenging each other to say something.

"Davey you need to calm down, you'll get wrinkles" Blaine assured.

"Fuck off Blaine" David ground out through clenched teeth and tried to shrug Blaine's hand off his shoulder.

"Well that's not very nice" Blaine said lightly "what you need is a shoulder massage".

"Blaine. Go. Away, this doesn't concern you" Wes snarled out.

"Wesy don't worry I'll give you one too, there is plenty to go round" Blaine assured brightly.

"That's what you said to Santana didn't you, that there is plenty of you to go round. So sharing yourself with Santana wouldn't seem that bad to Charlotte. You have a pretty fucked up sense of logic" Wes vociferated.

"Oh Wesy don't be mean" Blaine said cheerfully and took a step towards Wes. David looked down at his clenched fist and let out a low, dark laugh before grinning evilly at Wes.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand" David slowly as he raised his fist and pulled his arm back.

"Hey guys" Blaine said as he stood in front of Wes, before it was too late David had actually punched Blaine instead of Wes. Blaine fell to the ground and reached up to his face. Kurt sat there, his mouth agape and stared in shock. Blaine was staring to convulse and let out moans of pain. Kurt snapped out of his trance and gently laid Jeff down on the couch before rushing off towards Blaine. Kurt pushed past Mike and Sam who were looking just as stunned as Kurt was.

"Blaine, shit I didn't mean to hit you" David said as he took of his jumper and rolled it up before placing it under Blaine's head.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked through a strained voice, Kurt pushed his way between David and Wes who crouched down at Blaine's side and kneeled next to Blaine's head.

"I'm right here" Kurt assured as he started to gently stroke his fingers through Blaine's hair. Kurt tried to muffle his gasp as he saw a thin line of blood protruding from Blaine's eyebrow.

"Is that-"

"Shh!" Kurt yelled as he cut Finn off.

"But dude it's everywhere" Finn complained, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a confused stare.

"What's everywhere?" Blaine asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow and immediately whimpered. Blaine pressed the palm of his hand to his eyebrow.

"Nothing" Kurt told as he glared up at Finn, Finn shot Kurt an innocent look in return.

"Hurts" Blaine whispered as he tried to add more pressure to his eyebrow only to wince painfully.

"I know" Kurt cooed, Blaine sighed out and lifted his palm off his eyebrow and turned extremely pale when he saw his blood covered palm.

"Is that b-blood" Blaine choked out.

"No, it's not blood it's…" Wes started but stopped when he saw Blaine's eyes close and his head roll off the make shift pillow.

"Oh shit" Kurt said as he quickly put Blaine's head back on the pillow.

"Oh my god did he die?" Finn asked alarmed.

"You killed him" Puck yelled at David.

"I didn't kill him, he passed out. It was inevitable, Blaine is petrified of blood" David said defensively.

"He has a good reason to be scared of blood with you around. Who punches their best friend?" Mike asked incredulously "and how did you make him bleed?"

"Your stupid ring must have cut him" Wes snarled.

"A ring? I thought you were straight" Finn said skeptically.

"You don't have to be gay to wear a ring" Sam told.

"It's none of your damn business but it's a promise ring. Charlotte and I both have one but I can see that it's pointless now" David said sadly.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled not looking away from Blaine. Kurt had been gently patting Blaine's cheek and pinching his earlobe trying to get him to wake up. Blaine was still out and wasn't responding; Kurt couldn't listen to them anymore and needed help.

"If any of you feel obliged to help then please do so. Your friend has just fainted and it is your fault" Kurt said pointedly, Kurt heard a murmur of 'sorry' from the guys and sighed.

"I don't care, I just need help. I need a cold wash cloth, band aids and a drink for when Blaine wakes up. Strictly nothing with alcohol but some soda or something" Kurt ordered, the boys made no action to move and just stood there staring at Blaine's unconscious body.

"NOW!" Kurt yelled, the boys stumbled over each other and ran out of the room. Sam stopped by the door and turned back to Kurt.

"Where are the band aids?"

"In the kitchen in the cupboard next to the fridge" Kurt said firmly, Sam nodded understandably and ran out of the room. Kurt turned back to Blaine and started pinching his chest.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up. Come on wake up" Kurt cajole, Kurt started to pinch Blaine harder and saw him start to stir.

"Blaine open your eyes. Come on open your eyes" Kurt said eagerly, Blaine slowly opened his eyes before closing them again.

"No keep them open, look at me" Kurt said encouragingly, Blaine opened his eyes again and proceeded to blink a few times before looking down at his chest.

"Why are you pinching me?" Blaine asked confusedly, Kurt looked down and realised before stopping what he was doing.

"Had to get you awake" Kurt said slowly "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really confused. Where is everyone? Is the party over?" Blaine asked as he tried to sit up before he started to sway a little.

"Whoa easy there, slowly ok?" Kurt told.

"I'm confused, what happened? I think I need a hug" Blaine said as he gazed up at Kurt.

Kurt softly helped Blaine sit up and hugged him to his chest. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and looked up at him with unfocused eyes.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah"

"Why does my face hurt?" Blaine asked as he lifted his hand to his eyebrow and scratched at the dried blood that had accumulated on his forehead.

"Is that b-blood?" Blaine shrieked.

"This is going to be a long night" Kurt muttered to himself and kissed into Blaine's curls.

* * *

><p><strong>i swear the next chapter will be better<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! so here is the next chapter, so sorry that i havent uploaded another chapter for a while but i am almost finished with my other story so more chapters will come more quickly when that is finished. so please tell me what you think of the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"I want to leave" Charlotte announced as she stormed down the hallway.<p>

"Charlotte we can't just up and leave" Sophie told as she followed Charlotte.

"Yes we can, I don't see why not. There is no reason for me to stay" Charlotte told as she walked into one of the spare downstairs guest bedrooms.

"Well for one, you don't have a car, its four hours back to your house and no one is sober enough to drive you back" Sophie said as she followed her into the room.

"Soph, what the hell am I suppose to do? There is no way I can go back in there; I am the laughing stock of the party. I can see their sympathetic looks, I know what they're thinking 'oh look at her, it such as shame that her boyfriend cheated on her'. I don't want their pity, I just want to leave" Charlotte said as she sat surrounded by throw pillows on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Char" Sophie said awkwardly as she made her way over to Charlotte and sat down beside her. Sophie started to rub her back reassuringly but it wasn't comforting her that much.

"They're not thinking that, they would most likely be thinking what a prick he is for cheating on his girlfriend" Sophie said matter-of-factly, Charlotte stifled a laughed and wiped at her eye.

"But Soph, we have been together for three years. Everything has been great between us, well I thought it had and now he goes and does this to me. Does he not think that this means anything?" Charlotte asked as she showed Sophie her promise ring.

"I think he would, he loves you" Sophie told, Charlotte snapped her head up and glared at Sophie.

"Loves me? Yeah, loves me enough to cheat on me" Charlotte spat out.

"char-"

"I don't want to hear it, I need Nick" Charlotte stated.

"Charlotte I don't think that that is a good idea, you know he won't leave Jeff since he is passed out" Sophie said softly as she brushed a stray lock of Charlotte's long auburn hair off her face.

"Please, I need Nick" Charlotte pleaded as she looked up to Sophie's eyes. Charlotte's eyes were glossed with tears that had yet to leave her deep blue eyes.

"I'll try, I just don't know if he'll leave Jeff by himself. You know how protective he is of him" Sophie reminded.

"Please just try to get him in here. He gives the best hugs and always makes me feel a tiny bit better when I feel like shit" Charlotte said as she started to sniffle, Sophie gave her a sad smile before she left the room.

"Did your friend enjoy the picture, shame we didn't get to make a sex tape. That would have been fun" Santana shouted from outside the room obviously talking to Sophie. Charlotte narrowed her eyes when she heard that bitch's voice.

"Leave her alone, you have done enough" Sophie told, Charlotte heard the sound of Sophie's high heels clicking against the wooden floor boards start to get quieter. Charlotte felt like burring herself in the pillows and never coming back out. Charlotte would have done that until she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Charlotte looked up from resting her head on a pillow to see a hesitant looking Quinn standing at the door way. Charlotte sniffled quietly again before sitting up on the bed and crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"What? Have you come to tell me that Santana is the nicest person in the world and she didn't know what she was doing because if you have, then you can save it" Charlotte told fiercely, Charlotte saw Quinn chuckle sadly to herself and shake her head.

"No I have no doubt in my mind that Santana knew exactly what she was doing. It wouldn't be the first time that she has meddled in other people's relationships. I just wanted to tell you that all the girls have rounded her up and are now talking to her" Quinn said softly.

"That's reassuring" Charlotte said sarcastically

"I know it might not seem like it but hopefully it will help and give us an idea on why she did it. I just came to see if you are ok" Quinn said sweetly.

"Just perfect" Charlotte muttered sarcastically, "fucking eyes will you stop crying" Charlotte said as she hastily rubbed at her eyes again, not caring that her mascara has probably ran and her eyes being painfully bloodshot.

"It'll get easier; you'll just have to accept it. These things happen" Quinn told, Charlotte looked at Quinn with a nonplussed look.

"These things happen? I'm sorry but when does cheating become such a minor issue? Get out" Charlotte said icily.

"I don't know why you are freaking out over this, I've cheated and everything worked out perfectly fine" Quinn said slowly.

"Get out!" Charlotte screamed.

"I think you've done enough" Nick said as he pushed past Quinn and made a bee line to Charlotte, Charlotte held out her arms to Nick an immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Everyone cheats" Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Get her out of here" Charlotte growled quietly, Nick looked over towards Sophie and she nodded. Sophie speedily took Quinn out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not going to ask if you are ok because that is stupid to ask, obviously you are upset and you have every right to be" Nick told as he hugged Charlotte closer to himself, Charlotte hiccupped a sob and buried her head against Nick's shoulder.

"But I was in the room and David started to explain his side of the story" Nick said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"Did he mention the part where he explained why he would cheat on this fine piece of ass" Charlotte asked facetiously as she gestured to her body, Nick chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"No he didn't but he said it's not his fault" Nick told.

"Of course not, it's not his fault he cheated on me; I thought out of all people you would have understood Nick, especially considering that Jeff did the same thing to you tonight" Charlotte said hastily, Nick's hand faltered slightly but regained their normal stroking pattern.

"That was a low blow char" Nick said through tight lips.

"Come on Nick, you have to agree. Jeff did a pretty stupid thing to you and you just brushed it aside so you could get in his pants again?" Charlotte asked as she wiped her eye again. Nick pulled away from Charlotte and gave her a sceptical look.

"Charlotte I am not denying what Jeff did was stupid and you really think that it didn't hurt that I was in the room when it happened. All you got to see was a photo, where David was being taken advantage of? David didn't want Santana all over him and you can clearly see that in the picture and you are comparing that to Jeff kissing another guy willingly. A guy that I can't stand, I think you should realise that David loves you and that you are just acting like a spoilt brat" Nick vociferated, Charlotte looked at Nick incredulously and felt guilt immediately sweep over her.

"Oh Nick I am so sorry, I didn't mean it" Charlotte said earnestly in a small voice.

"Look just don't say shit like that ok, you know that that Puk guy hasn't left Jeff alone all night and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone in the same room with him without me in there" Nick told.

"So why did you?" Charlotte asked curiously, Nick gave her a small smile and reached over for her hand before grasping it tightly.

"Because you are my best friend and you were upset. Besides I might have heard you say that I give the best hugs" Nick said smugly, Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed at Nick before leaning over to him and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Nick responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a small kiss to her temple.

"It's true, you do give the best hugs" Charlotte giggled as she hugged Nick tighter.

"I suppose but I think that you really should be hugging David. I saw his face before and he looked like his heart had been smashed into a million pieces. He looks scrupulous and it's all from something he couldn't control. I think you need to talk to him" Nick said honestly, Charlotte let out a long sigh but nodded.

"What should I say?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Nothing at first, just listen to what he has to say. If you really do love him like you say you do than you can work through it" Nick told.

"I suppose I should forgive him if he really hasn't done anything wrong" Charlotte said.

"That's my girl" Nick said approvingly before pressing another kiss to Charlotte's temple.

"Oh shit sorry, didn't know anyone was in here" Mike said as he opened the door.

"That's ok we were just about to leave" Nick told as he unravelled himself from Charlotte.

"Ok cool, do you know if there is a wash cloth in the closet?" Mike said as he motioned to the closet on the other side of the room.

"What do you want a wash cloth for?" Charlotte asked as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the Chantilly mirror that was mounted on the wall to check her make up.

"Well David punched Blaine in the face and there is blood everywhere and Kurt is freaking out which is expected. But Blaine blacked out and hasn't woken up which is really annoying an-"

"Wait" Charlotte intercepted "did you just say that David punched Blaine?"

"Yeah" Mike said slowly.

"Oh he is so fucking dead" Charlotte stated as she stormed out of the room, Mike and Nick exchanged a worried look before Nick quickly followed her.

* * *

><p>"Get your grimy hands off me you disgusting gremlin" Santana told as she struggled against Rachel's hold.<p>

"Can someone shut her up?" Tina asked exasperatedly as they walked into the kitchen.

"No the whole point of this is to get her to talk" Mercedes said matter-of-factly. The girls walked into the kitchen and sat Santana down on one of the stools in the room.

"Alright give it up, why did you do it?" Mercedes asked sternly.

"Do what?" Santana snapped.

"Don't play dumb you know exactly what you did" Mercedes told.

"Please, have you met me? Of course I would have gone after someone else's boyfriend. They are always so much more interesting to me than single guys. I wonder why that is?" Santana asked herself.

"Santana, do you know how much potential damage you have caused?" Tina asked.

"Damage? That relationship was bound to fail eventually" Santana said as she inspected her nails, admiring her manicure.

"Can I go now?" Santana asked impatiently.

"No" all the girls told.

"What else do you want to know because I don't really feel like giving you all the sexy details" Santana told with a huge smirk.

"From what I heard you didn't get too far, apparently your charm failed to impress him" Tina told smugly.

"Ok shut up anime my charm impresses everyone, especially Mike" Santana said as she winked at Tina.

"Mike isn't into cheap hoes like you" Tina told.

"Really? Then why is he dating you?" Santana asked sweetly, Tina growled and went to move towards her before being stopped by Rachel.

"I think I'm winning" Santana said proudly, all the girls looked at each other and exchanged a perplexed look.

"Winning what?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Oh just a little bet that Pukerman and myself have going" Santana explained.

"What does the bet entail?" Rachel asked.

"Well homunculus I would tell you but if I do I don't think you would like the context of the bet" Santana told.

"I don't care I want to know" Rachel said.

"Gossip whore aren't you?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"Well-"

"Hey guys" Sam interrupted as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a can of Pepsi, "do you know where the band aids are?"

"Why would you need band aids?" Rachel asked as she watched Sam rummage through the cupboard next to the fridge.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled out a box of band aids from the back of the cupboard.

"Well that David guy and Wes I think his name is, they were fighting and it got pretty bad and Blaine tried to stop them but somehow managed to get in the way and ended up getting punched in the face. Blood everywhere, it is so cool" Sam said with an impressed look on his face.

"Oh my god how's Kurt?"

"Kurt? How is Blaine?"

"Why is there blood?"

"Why do you think it's cool?"

"We should lock him up before vampires can smell him" Brittany said matter-of-factly, everyone looked at Brittany quizzically before shrugging it off.

"Um to answer your questions. Upset, blacked out, because of David's ring, because blood looks cool and I don't think that we have to worry about the vampires. I should probably get this back to Kurt before I am the one who gets punched" Sam said and quickly walked out of the room. The girls followed after Sam, Mercedes stopped by the door and glared at Santana.

"Don't think that this is over" Mercedes told sternly.

"Whatever" Santana muttered and pushed pasted her.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you answering me, is this blood?" Blaine shouted, Kurt didn't answer Blaine instead he kissed Blaine's forehead softly and stroked his hair and they sat entangled on the floor.<p>

"Blaine you need to calm down ok" Kurt cooed as he continued to stroke Blaine's hair "you are going to give yourself a head ache".

"I don't wanna head ache" Blaine shouted petulantly.

"I know that, that is why you need to calm down and stop shouting" Kurt said softly.

"But you won't answer my question because you're mean" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine stop yelling" Kurt told as he looked over at the door, wondering what was taking them so long.

"I'm not yelling, THIS IS YELLING!" Blaine screeched, Kurt groaned exasperatedly and covered Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine I am not going to tell you again; clam down before you give yourself a head ache" Kurt told sternly, Blaine rolled his eyes but remained silent. Kurt and Blaine sat there for a moment in silence, Kurt sat there softly stroking Blaine's hair and subtly applying pressure to Blaine's eyebrow to stop the bleeding.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah honey?" Kurt said as he started to frown as more blood started pouring out.

"My head hurts" Blaine said as he nuzzled his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"I told you it would if you continued to scream" Kurt scolded.

"No being mean" Blaine mumbled.

"Sorry" Kurt said through a quiet giggle.

"You should kiss me to make it up to me" Blaine said as he smiled goofily up at Kurt, Kurt smiled and leant down to Blaine's lips before softly pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed in response and gently tilted his head to the side before deepening the kiss.

"Your lips are amazing, I'm gonna keep them" Blaine said as he pushed himself up closer to Kurt and kissed him again.

"You're gonna keep my lips?" Kurt asked curiously with a little titter.

"Uh huh, now stop talking and give them back" Blaine said playfully, Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think so; we need to get you sorted out before you do anything too strenuous. Come on sit up" Kurt said sweetly as he helped Blaine off his chest and helped him come to a crossed legged position on the floor. Kurt looked back at the door and frowned as he didn't see any of the guys come back yet.

"You're beautiful and your eyes are all twinkly like little stars" Blaine said as he looked up a Kurt with a dopey smile.

"Oh good you are delusional" Kurt said sarcastically.

"I am not delusional but you are gorgeous" Blaine said as he went back to his previous spot and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I missed you, I was too far away" Blaine said as he lifted his head back to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Did you miss me too?" Blaine asked hopefully, Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes Blaine I missed you too, how it your head?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It hurts and my forehead feels warm" Blaine told, Kurt groaned quietly as he saw that the blood hadn't relented. He tried to keep Blaine's head still so it wouldn't spill down his face.

"Hey Kurt I got the wash cloth thingy and a pillow" Mike said as he came back into the room.

"What took you so long?" Kurt snapped.

"This house is frickin massive, I got lost" Mike told defensively.

"Look I don't care, just give me the cloth" Kurt said as he held out his hand towards Mike.

"My hand" Blaine stated as he reached out for Kurt's extended and took it firmly in his grasp. Blaine reached for Kurt's other hand and wrapped it around him.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked Mike as he motioned to Blaine.

"No not at all" Mike said earnestly as he walked over to Kurt and Blaine on the floor and gently wiped the cold wet wash cloth over Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed happily and leant into Mike's touch. Mike laughed a little and wiped the blood of Blaine's forehead and watched as a small amount protruded out of the cut.

"I really think that this is going to need stitches" Mike whispered.

"Stitches!" Blaine asked frantically, Kurt glared at Mike but didn't say anything.

"Like on grey's anatomy? Oh please can Dr. Sheppard do it? He's sexy" Blaine said appraisingly.

"Who's sexy?" Sam asked as he walked back in the dining room.

"Dr. Sheppard apparently, I'm more into Dr. Stevens she's hot" Mike said proudly.

"Na uh" Blaine said defensively.

"Yes Blaine you are wrong" Mike told.

"Am not" Blaine snapped, Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaine and knelt down beside him.

"Here Blaine drink this, you'll feel better" Sam said knowingly as he cracked open the can and place a straw inside it.

"No" Blaine grumbled.

"Dude you have to drink it" Sam urged.

"He's alive! Praise the lord!" Wes shouted dramatically as he ran into the room before sliding over to Blaine on his knees. Sophie and Quinn walked in behind Wes but stayed close to the door.

"Wes help me, they are trying to make me drink" Blaine said frantically.

"It's just Pepsi Blaine" Wes told, Finn, Puck, David and Artie all walked back into the room and stood behind the group gathered on the floor.

"It's poisoned Wes" Blaine hissed, Wes looked at Kurt for an explanation; which Kurt just shrugged.

"I think you hit him harder than we thought" Wes said snidely to David before looking back at Blaine; "Blaine it's not poisoned".

"Prove it" Blaine challenged, Wes rolled his eyes and reached for the can in Sam's hand and promptly took a sip.

"Perfectly fine now drink it" Wes said as he thrusted the can in Blaine's hand, Blaine looked down at it sceptically and frowned.

"I feel like I am dealing with a baby, thanks David" Wes snapped as he put the straw in Blaine's mouth.

"Hey I fully intended on hitting you not Blaine" David retorted.

"Then why aren't you over here helping Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"David Marshall Thompson!" Charlotte boomed as she walked into the room with Nick flanking her.

"Justice is served" Wes muttered under his breath happily.

"Ow" Blaine shouted as Kurt lifted his head off his shoulder and placed the pillow there before moving Blaine's head back.

"Oh my god it is so bad. That wash cloth is red from blood-"

"No it's not" Mike, Kurt and Sam all screeched.

"I don't care, David we are going to have a serious chat" Charlotte said as she turned and walked out of the room before waiting for a response. David ran after her and followed her out of the room.

"Oh my poor baby" Brittany exclaimed as she ran into the room, the rest of the new directions following her.

"Blaine are you ok?" Rachel asked as the girls surrounded him.

"Can't breathe" Blaine told.

"Guys give him some space" Kurt ordered, the girls groaned disappointedly but complied.

"Kurt I'm sleepy" Blaine mumbled as he turned his head into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"He might have a concussion" Mike informed; Kurt nodded and looked at Sam.

"Can I have a band aid please?" Kurt asked, Sam dug into the box and pull one out.

"Here" Sam said as he gave one to Kurt. Kurt quickly ripped it out of the packaging and put it over Blaine's eyebrow.

"Don't" Blaine said as he tried to swat Kurt's hand away.

"I have to so it doesn't get infected" Kurt informed as he smoothed it over.

"You're hurting me" Blaine scolded as he rubbed his now band aid covered eyebrow and tried to take it off. Kurt covered Blaine's hand and stopped him.

"I hate you" Blaine said petulantly.

"Love you too" Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Aw" Blaine cooed.

"Maybe you should get Blaine off the floor, it's gonna be hard to dance around him" Brittany told, Kurt rolled his eyes but thought it was a good idea.

"Finn, some help?" Kurt asked, Finn slouched off the wall and walked over to Blaine before picking him up bridal style.

"Wee!" Blaine screamed as he sat in Finn's arms.

"You've got your hands full tonight" Finn told amusedly

"Shut up" Kurt said as he followed behind Finn, Finn chuckled and placed Blaine down on the couch.

"Kurt sit with me" Blaine demanded as he pulled Kurt by the sleeve and tugged him down on the couch. Kurt slumped down and sat against the arm of the couch.

Blaine moved himself backwards and sat down on top of Kurt's knees before cuddling into Kurt. Kurt looked to the side to see Jeff rubbing his head looking fairly disorientated.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! so im so sorry that there hasnt been a chapter for a while but i have been really busy with school ending. so there was a end of year party for my year and i can say that i was takin in drunk peoples behaviour trying to guage if i could use anything for my story. i know how sad. and i all i can say coming away from the party is that you can never get the image of naked teen age boys doing the 'sexy and i know it' wiggle of there junk. think i am scared for life lol. so anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"Jeff you're awake!" Nick said excitedly as he rushed over towards the couch, Jeff was lying down against the arm of the couch and was scratching his head confusedly.<p>

"You left me?" Jeff asked as he looked quizzically up at Nick.

"Yeah but you're awake now" Nick said as he leant down to hug Jeff only to be pushed away.

"What?" Nick asked curiously, Jeff looked up at Nick and pouted.

"You left me" Jeff stated angrily, Nick looked a cross between confused and slightly guilty.

"Oh, yeah well Charlotte needed me-

"I needed you" Jeff whined.

"Clingy much" Blaine muttered under his breath, Nick glanced over at Blaine and huffed out a laugh.

"Says the one who is draped all over his boyfriend" Nick quipped, Blaine had his arms tightly wrapped around Kurt's waist while sitting on his knees, with his head nuzzling into Kurt's neck with a content smile on his face.

"At least my boyfriend isn't angry with me" Blaine said smugly with a yawn, cuddling himself closer to Kurt to prove his point further.

"Yeah Nick" Jeff said sarcastically, Nick looked back from Blaine and turned to Jeff.

"If you don't want him to be your boyfriend anymore I will willing take that position" Puck offered, Nick gave Puck a long hard glare before he turned back to Jeff and tried to show a calm expression, which looked painful forced.

"Jeff" Nick started as he reached down and held Jeff's hand; Jeff looked down at his hand disgruntled but didn't pull his hand away. "I'm sorry that I left you, I know you were passed out but I shouldn't have left you but I had a good reason".

"Uh huh" Jeff said sarcastically as he eyed Nick skeptically, Blaine laughed a little but it was muffled by Kurt's neck. Nick ignored Blaine and tried to look deeply in Jeff's eyes.

"I do, Charlotte had a fight with David-"

"About what?" Jeff asked curiously.

"That's not important" Nick told "all that matters is that she needed me for support so I had to help her".

"Like a knight in shining armour?" Jeff asked in awe, Kurt tried to cover his giggle by coughing but it only made him laugh more.

"Well I suppose but I didn't have the fancy get up" Nick said as he smiled sweetly at Jeff.

"My knight in shining armour" Jeff cooed as he grabbed the front of Nick's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Kurt" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, Kurt looked down and noticed that Blaine was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey, come on Blaine, no sleeping" Kurt told as he shook Blaine's shoulder gently.

"No, sleepy time for Blaine" Blaine murmured as he snuggled closer to Kurt with his eyes still closed.

"No, you can't sleep if you have a concussion" Kurt said sweetly trying to pry Blaine's tight grip off his waist.

"Wanna bet?" Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt and smiled playfully.

"No, you aren't allowed to sleep" Kurt told firmly, Blaine frowned at Kurt and maturely poked his tongue out at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly nudged Blaine, Blaine jolted a little before his eyes landed on Nick and Jeff who were still kissing on the couch and Blaine pouted.

"Hey!" Blaine snapped as he kicked Jeff's leg, Jeff pulled back from Nick and gave him a confused look.

"What?" Jeff asked quizzically.

"One gay couple per couch, so get your own" Blaine told defiantly.

"Blaine don't be rude" Kurt scolded.

"It's ok Kurty, there are plenty of other places I wanna be with Nick" Jeff told.

"Really?" Nick asked impishly, Jeff pushed Nick back a little so he could sit up then stood from the couch.

"Like a bedroom?" Nick asked hopefully.

"No, like the dance floor; let's go" Jeff said excitedly as he tugged Nick with him.

"Kurt help" Nick pleaded; Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"I've already helped you once tonight, I think you have used up all of my kind heartedness" Kurt said matter-of-factly but couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"I'll get you back for this" Nick stated.

"Come on Nicky it'll be fun" Jeff exclaimed as he pulled Nick to the other side of the room, Kurt laughed to himself and started to play with Blaine's hair. Blaine nuzzled himself closer to Kurt and sighed contently.

"Blaine come on, it's not a good idea if you fall asleep" Kurt said soothingly as he pulled Blaine away from his chest. Blaine whined and immediately went back to his previous spot.

"But I'm tired" Blaine said petulantly "and my head hurts".

"Maybe you should eat something" Kurt told encouragingly.

"No Blaine shouldn't eat anything, he'll get fat and won't be able to fit into his blazer. See look at all the stomach rolls he has already" Mike said as he slouched down on to the couch next to Kurt and started to prod Blaine's shirtless stomach with his index finger.

"Don't!" Blaine whined as he tried to fight off Mike's hand.

"Maybe I should, I wouldn't want to lose a finger in all of your pudge" Mike said as he poked Blaine in the stomach one last time before smirking at Kurt who was glowering at him.

"Kurt make him stop, I'm not fat" Blaine sobbed; Kurt sighed when Blaine clutched at Kurt's shirt and hid his face on Kurt's shoulder.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Well I am actually" Mike said with a smug grin on his face.  
>"You can leave now, seeing as you aren't being helpful" Kurt scolded; Mike's grin widened and walked off towards the dance floor. Blaine sobbed aggressively against Kurt's shoulder and started to shake; Kurt rolled his eyes pulled Blaine away from his shoulder.<p>

"Blaine stop it" Kurt told, Blaine tried to stop by taking a deep breath which came out stuttered and started to weep again.

"Blaine stop, you are not fat. I love your body and it is perfect in every way" Kurt assured; Blaine sat there with tears lightly streaming down his face and shook his head.

"That's not what Mike thinks" Blaine said through a sniffle, Kurt rolled his eyes and started to run his fingers lightly through Blaine's hair.

"Mike is a dumbass who doesn't know what he is talking about" Kurt told knowingly.

"Yes he does, he has abs" Blaine said sadly.

"Blaine just because you don't have abs doesn't make you fat. You are in really good shape and I think you missed the part where I said that I love your body and everything about you" Kurt said earnestly but Blaine still couldn't be convinced.

"But Mike doesn't, why don't you run off with Nick? He has great abs, I saw them the other day they are amazing all I wanted to do was touch them" Blaine said slightly dreamy.

"When did you see Nick's abs?" Kurt asked curiously; a little jealous that Blaine had such high praise for someone else's body besides his own.

"Well Nick was stretching the other day and Jeff lifted up his shirt, you know the usual thing for them to do" Blaine said nonchalantly

"Ok I am going to ignore the fact that you were checking out another guy and do you really care what Mike thinks? You are dating me not Mike" Kurt explained.

"I am?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"You are" Kurt stated.

"I am going to throttle David for punching you so hard and throttle Finn for giving you all that tequila" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Blaine" Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheek to make him look at him. Kurt noticed Blaine's heavy, droopy eyes and could tell that he was tired.

"You are perfect ok? Don't let anyone tell you any different" Kurt said earnestly, Blaine smiled adorably at Kurt and leant forward to kiss him.

"If I'm perfect, then you must be an Adonis" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"With your amazing nose" Blaine whispered as he kissed it chastely.

"Extraordinary lips" Blaine told as he firmly pressed to Kurt's.

"Wonderful tongue" Blaine whispered before he deepened the kiss, lightly running his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip before slipping it into Kurt's mouth when their lips slightly parted.

"Or you know, just a very talented mouth in general" Blaine whispered impishly, Blaine continued to kiss Kurt; slowly making his way from his lips; to his jaw line then down his neck to his collarbone. Kurt loved the tingly sensation he got when Blaine started placing opened mouth kisses against his collarbone. Blaine would mutter 'elegant neck' or 'beautiful ivory skin' when he moved to a new section of Kurt's body. Kurt was enjoying their stolen moment but suddenly tensed when he felt Blaine palm him through his jeans.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed anxiously.

"What?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck as he continued to press kisses to his neck and trying to feel Kurt's crotch as much as humanly possible.

"Stop it" Kurt told as he moved Blaine's hand off his crotch.

"What, it's not like I have never done it before" Blaine whispered as he started to kiss just under Kurt's ear lobe while his hand started slowly make it's back down to Kurt's jeans.

"I know you have done it before but I don't think I feel comfortable with you doing that in front of everyone" Kurt said as he gestured to the room full of people, too swept up in their own conversation to worry about Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

"They'll just have to get over it because I think that you deserve a blow job for all the nice things that you have done for me tonight. So if I can just figure out these stupid jeans" Blaine muttered as he tried to prise the jeans apart, trying to rip apart the button. Kurt started to blush when he saw Wes wink at him with a smirk spreading across his face. Kurt became a little flustered when Blaine undid his jeans and tried to move on to the zipper. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hands and stopped him.

"Blaine don't" Kurt growled, Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes and gave him a peeved look.

"What kind of person doesn't want a blow job? Aren't I good enough to give you a blow job? Is that the problem Kurt?" Blaine snapped, Kurt was about to answer Blaine when Wes walked up beside Kurt.

"Kurt I don't think that is how you wear jeans" Wes teased as he pointed towards Kurt's unbuttoned jeans, Kurt huffed and quickly buttoned up his jeans which received an exasperated groan from Blaine.

"What's wrong little man?" Wes asked curiously as he patted Blaine's shoulder, Blaine turned to look up at Wes and pouted.

"Kurt won't let me give him a blow job" Blaine explained, Kurt just cringed when he saw Wes unashamedly laughing at Kurt's crimson face.

"'Cause Kurty's been a real good boyfriend tonight and I thought that he needs praise for it. Besides Kurt makes the hottest faces when he gets blowjobs and the noises he makes aswell are incredibly sexy when I hear them they make me cum straight away" Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt looked away from Blaine and closed his eyes hoping that Blaine would shut up and trying to block out Wes's uproarious laughter.

"Is that so Blaine?" Wes asked amusedly, Kurt cursed him under his breath.

"Yeah it is Wes; I think blow jobs are my thing. I mean Kurt is very good at them, don't get me wrong but I know I am so much better. Cause it's all about balance ya know?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt felt his ears start to turn pink as Blaine continued to talk. Blaine didn't seem fazed by Wes laughing at him.

"Balance? What do you mean by balance?" Wes asked smirking directly at Kurt, Kurt mouthed 'I hate you' at Wes which only seemed to make him smirk even wider.

"Well you know when you give someone a blowjob, well maybe not you unless Sophie has a penis. He he I said penis" Blaine said immaturely, Kurt rolled his eyes and started to contemplate whether he should stop Blaine from talking.

"Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, it's all about balance. You don't just go straight for the orgasm. You have to tease them a little first because otherwise it's not fun for everyone then there is no point having sex. So what I do to Kurt is when he is on his back begging for me to suck him off I just lightly stroke him and start to bite and lick the insides of his thighs, he really likes that especially when he is stress. Maybe when exams are on and I can't give do that to Kurt maybe you could do that for him?" Blaine suggested, Kurt just hid his face into the couch cushion. Wishing that the couch would open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to go through anymore embarrassment; Kurt chanced a quick glance at Wes and regretted it. Wes looked a little uncomfortable by Blaine's suggestion but that was over powered by the elation and high amusement on his face.

"Maybe you should just stick to that Blaine, if it is your specialty" Wes tried to say without laughing but failed miserably.

"Yeah, it is my specialty but you have to try Kurt's cum it taste amazing. I swear I am going to bottle it one day and just drink it likes it mother milk or something" Blaine told, Kurt swore that his cheeks were going to set the couch cushion against his face on fire but the pure heat that was radiating from them. Wes coughed awkwardly before laughing a little.

"No Blaine I don't think I will try it but thank you for the offer" Wes said casually, Blaine just shrugged and rested his head back against Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt I don't mean to disappoint you but my head is really starting to hurt and I think the repetitive bobbing motion of a blow job would make my head feel like it is going to explode" Blaine said as he nuzzled closer into Kurt.

"That's fine" Kurt said through tight lips.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered before resting against Kurt's chest, Kurt took the pillow away from his face to see Wes still smirking at him.

"So Kurt" Wes said casually, Kurt was waiting for the teasing to begin.

"Could you please do something productive, like getting Blaine something to eat or drink?" Kurt asked.

"Even better, I'll get Sophie to do it" Wes told, Wes called out to Sophie to get Blaine something from the kitchen. Sophie walked over to Wes and started chatting. Wes told Sophie what she should get and she nodded, she leant down to Wes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before starting the walk to the kitchen before Wes slapped her ass and winked at her. Sophie blushed slightly and walked out of the room.

"Things between you are looking better than they were a month ago; you two were pretty close to breaking up weren't you?" Kurt asked as he started to play with Blaine's soft hair who was lying against his chest. Kurt decided that Blaine could rest as long as he didn't fall asleep.

"Yeah, I guess everyone goes through a rough patch but ours was pretty bad" Wes admitted regretfully.

"What even happened?" Kurt asked curiously before whispering in Blaine's ear asking if he was still awake, Kurt received a grunt in return.

"Nothing really happened I guess, we just couldn't really stand each other for a while. I would get in her way and piss her off and she would do the same thing to me but we worked through it I guess. She thought I was cheating on her at one point because she saw me out with another a girl but she was just a cousin who was down for the weekend who demanded that we hung out" Wes said annoyed with an eye roll.

"Speaking of cheating, what exactly was that all about before? Why did you have to mess with Charlotte, do you have a death wish or were just wanting to get your face rearranged?" Kurt asked seriously, Wes just shrugged and took a long sip of his beer before answering.

"Just got sick of how perfect those two seem to be and I decided that they needed a little drama" Wes said nonchalantly, Kurt shook his head disapprovingly and picked up the cushion before throwing it at Wes head and knocking his beer slightly.

"Dude uncool, you never spill someone's beer" Wes said pissed off as he wiped of the small amount of beer on his jeans.

"Beer?" Blaine asked dopily.

"Not for you Blaine" Kurt said sweetly, Blaine sighed dramatically and looked up at Kurt.

"No I want the can" Blaine explained as he leant off Kurt's chest and grabbed the can from Wes's hand who didn't try to fight him off. Blaine got himself settled back against Kurt's chest and put the cold can against his eyebrow and smiled contently.

"I guess we should have thought of that earlier" Wes said as he watched Blaine move the can around his forehead.

"Yeah I guess" Kurt said as he saw Blaine take a sneaky sip from the can.

"Blaine!" Kurt berated, Blaine jumped a little before smiling innocently up at Kurt. Kurt sighed and took the can out of Blaine's hand before handing it back to Wes. Kurt wiggled himself out from under Blaine and stood up. Kurt leant down and took Blaine's hand before pulling him up.

"We are going to the kitchen, please try and not add anymore drama to anyone else's relationship ok?" Kurt said sarcastically as he pulled Blaine away not waiting for Wes's answer.

"Why are we going to the kitchen?" Blaine asked as he stumbled behind Kurt, Kurt rolled his eyes when he saw Sophie talking to Rachel just outside the kitchen while eating the sandwich she had prepared for Blaine.

"Because if you are walking you won't fall asleep" Kurt told as he walked into the kitchen, Blaine jumped up on to the counter and watched as Kurt when to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas.

"I'm not really in the mood for peas, maybe pizza would be better?" Blaine asked, Kurt laughed and shook his head before walking up to Blaine and pressing the bag of peas to his forehead which soothed some of Blaine's pain immediately.

"They are not for eating; it will make your head feel better. Now keep that there while I make you something to eat" Kurt said before fluttering off towards the fridge, Kurt started getting out all the ingredients he needed to make a sandwich and getting out two cans of Pepsi. Kurt walked back to the counter Blaine was sitting on and started to prepare the sandwiches.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt start to cut up a tomato.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked not taking his eyes off the chopping board.

"Why don't you want me to give you a blow job?" Blaine asked with innocent curiosity, Kurt almost cut his finger with the knife, barely missing his nail.

"Because you always tell me that I am good at giving them to you and now you are acting like you don't want one and you usually beg and plead me for one, I just don't get it" Blaine said simply, Kurt carefully put the knife down and looked at Blaine's curious face.

"It's not that I don't want one per say, it's just I don't think it would have been acceptable if you gave me one in the middle of crowded room where people could watch" Kurt explained.

"Why wouldn't it be acceptable?" Blaine asked a little hurt "is because I'm gay? Those judgemental fuckers" Kurt giggled a little before shaking his head.

"No Blaine I don't think it is because you are gay, if Sophie started giving Wes a blow job in the room I don't think people would be very understanding" Kurt told as he went back to making the sandwich. Blaine was silent for a few seconds thinking over what Kurt had said.

"Is it because she isn't very good at giving them, is that why people wouldn't be very understanding?" Blaine asked seriously, Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No Blaine, just doing that in a room full of people is very socially acceptable ok? That is why we never do anything when my dad, Finn or Carole is at my house when you are over and why we wait until they leave" Kurt said as he finished making the sandwich and went off in search for a plate.

"Well I guess I understand now but I still think that you deserve a blow job" Blaine said as he flicked off the slice of bread on top of the sandwich and started picking out the meat.

"Well thank you Blaine that is very... admirable of you" Kurt said as he walked back over towards Blaine and gently whacked his hand before putting the sandwich back together.

"How is your head?" Kurt asked as he lifted the frozen bag of peas away from Blaine's head slightly and noticed the swelling had gone down a little.

"Still sore" Blaine said truthfully.

"Eat something it will make you feel better" Kurt said as he handed the plate to Blaine.

"There is something else I would rather be eating" Blaine said as he winked at Kurt with his good eye.

"You're disgusting" Kurt told as he cracked open his can of Pepsi.

"You love it" Blaine said knowingly and started to eat his sandwich. Kurt watched on as Blaine started to eat his sandwich, laughing quietly when he saw Blaine start to nod along with his chewing. Blaine was half way through when he dropped his sandwich on the plate and pushed it away.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked curiously as he saw Blaine start to pout.

"I shouldn't eat this Mike wouldn't approve" Blaine said as he started to glare at the sandwich as if he was trying to set it on fire just by glaring at it. Kurt rolled his eyes and held out the plate waiting for Blaine to take it again.

"I don't care what Mike thinks, you have to eat something before you pass out again. So eat this" Kurt said as he pushed the plate closer to Blaine.

"No I'll get fat then you won't love me" Blaine said sadly, Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

"I will always love you even if you gain a thousand pounds, so please it the sandwich before I shove it down your throat" Kurt said forcefully.

"Is that the only thing you want to shove down my throat because I would be more than happy if there was something else" Blaine said cheekily.

"Eat the sandwich. Now" Kurt ordered, Blaine gave a sarcastic salute and finished off the sandwich in record time. Kurt made Blaine drink the whole can of Pepsi to make sure his blood sugar wasn't low enough for him to pass out, which Kurt thought was the most responsible thing to do. Kurt picked up the plate and put it in the dishwasher. Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was holding his nipples with his index finger and thumb and what Kurt could make out to be gun noises coming out of Blaine's mouth; Kurt quirked an eyebrow before walking back over to Blaine.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't stop pointing his nipples at random objects around the kitchen.

"Have you ever noticed how much your nipples look like tiny little lasers?" Blaine asked curiously as he continued to make little noises.

"Um no, I have never really devoted any part of my day to contemplating what type of machinery my nipples resemble" Kurt said as he watched Blaine.

"Is it normal if they hurt after you make them into lasers?" Blaine asked as he started to rub them with his palms.

"I suppose so; I think we should get you a shirt" Kurt said, mildly concerned for Blaine's sanity.

"Only if you hold my hand" Blaine said as he extended out one hand to Kurt with a big goofy smile on his face, Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand not being able to resist. Blaine led them out of the room and down the hallway; they walked passed multiple rooms before stopping outside one.

"Your room is upstairs Blaine" Kurt reminded as he went to walk towards the stairs only to be held back by Blaine.

"Thank you captain obvious but some of my clothes are in here, come on" Blaine said as he turned the door knob, Blaine swiftly pushed it open and flicked on the light. Kurt rapidly covered his eyes with his palm trying to fight off the obscene image that were in front of him.

"Hey Davey, what are you doing in here?" Blaine asked casually as he walked over to the white tall boy closet just off to the right.

"Oh my god Blaine get out!" Charlotte squealed as she pulled the blanket over herself to cover up her naked body. David rolled on to the side of the bed and quickly covered himself up as well.

"Chill, I'm just getting a shirt" Blaine said as he continued to rummage around in one of the drawers.

"Blaine would you get the fuck out already?" David asked agitated.

"Hey it looks like someone stole your shirt too" Blaine noted "and why are you all sweaty?"

"Get out!" David and Charlotte both screamed.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted, come on Kurt we will go hang out with some cool people" Blaine said as he grabbed the one hand of Kurt's that wasn't currently shielding his eyes from the currently oppressive view.

"Shut the door!" David yelled, Blaine huffed and slammed the door shut after them.

"Some images cannot be erased from your brain" Kurt muttered as he tried to shake his mind clear of seeing David's naked ass as he was lying over the top of Charlotte panting hard with his forehead with a thick sheen of sweat and Charlotte lying underneath with her toes curls and her back slightly arched as he face broke in to an elated countenance only to be broken when the light was switched on. Kurt guessed their makeup sex was well on the way.

"What do you mean, honey buns?" Blaine asked as he led him back to the lounge room slash night club.

"You realise what we just walked in on?" Kurt asked seriously as Blaine slip his new shirt over his head and then put his jacket back on; ignoring the pet name Blaine called him.

"We walked in on something?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah we did" Kurt said slowly wondering if Blaine was serious.

"What did we walk in on?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh um it was nothing, hey I think we should play a game; what do you say?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I don't really feel up to it but I would happily watch" Blaine told.

"Sure, just anything to get those picture out of my mind" Kurt said as they walked back in to the room, still trying to shake his mind clear.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! they are like my drug of choice lol<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! So I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Kind of had no idea how to start the chapter so don't hate me too much. This story has not been abandoned I can promise you that. So please read and tell me what you think _

_Love squiggle :-) xoxo_

_P.S. Nick mentions an event he goes to with his dad. I am going to make it in to a one shot if anyone is interested. _

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever kissed a girl" Mercedes said, all of The New Directions guys took a sip along with Santana, Brittany, Sophie, Charlotte, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and most surprisingly Nick took a sip of their drinks. Kurt and Blaine had opted for water, Kurt was adamant that Blaine wasn't going to drink anymore alcohol; not with a possible concussion. Blaine was resting his back against Kurt's chest, his eyes closed but his fingers were twined with Kurt; rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, looking peaceful. They had been playing for about half an hour now, David and Charlotte had slipped into the room unnoticed but that all fell apart when Finn had so crudely announced that Charlotte had sex hair causing to further embarrass her. Various questions had been asked throughout the game, some more degrading than others. It was about 12:30 and Kurt was glad that the night seemed to be slowing down and he was praying to the giant spaghetti monster in the sky that the rest of the night would go smoothly. But after Kurt gazed around the room he noticed the almost predator stare Puck was giving Jeff as he whispered in Nick's ear or the tenseness that still remained between Wes and David. Kurt just sighed and focused back on the game; there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

"Nick's kissed a girl?" Wes asked skeptically, Nick just rolled his eyes looking amused at Wes's incredulous expression.

"Don't look so surprised-"

"Yeah but Jeff and you have been together for what, three years?" Wes interjected emphatically; Nick and Jeff exchanged a coy smile with each other before Nick turned back to Wes.

"Yes but you know what my father is like, I had to go to all those fancy gala and charity events and have to dance with all the 'pretty young ladies' that came from esteemed business partners of my father" Nick said bitterly "according to him that if I danced with them and tried flirting with them it would get the gay out of me, it only disappointed him further when my feeble attempts didn't impress any of them. But in my defence I wasn't trying that had to win them over".

"Oh you have one of those dads" Mercedes said almost exasperatedly, Nick nodded and sighed. Jeff reached over and pulled Nick on to his lap, wrapping his arms around his midsection and rested his chin on his shoulder. Nick seemed to relax slightly but Puck only tensed in response.

"Yeah sadly he is. One night at another function that I was dragged to, dad kept pestering me all night about how I was spending so much time looking at a certain sexy tall blonde haired Warbler across the room-"

"I thought those birds were small?" Finn whispered confusedly to Kurt, Kurt suppressed an eye roll.

"He is talking about Jeff, Finn" Kurt whispered hastily, a look of realisation crossed over Finn's face and a small 'oh' escaped his lips before he moved back to his previous spot next to him on the floor.

"So after a while I just got really frustrated with my father. He kept going on and on about how there were plenty of eligible girls here and that I could have my pick of any of them if I tried putting in a little effort. I explained to him that I wasn't interested in them, he already knew about Jeff but that didn't seem to stop him thinking that didn't mean I couldn't date one of the girls. So by the end of the night I just grabbed the first girl I saw and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she kissed me back and she seemed to be enjoying it but I couldn't shake the feeling of how weird it felt. Her lips were all sticky from the lip gloss she was wearing and it felt wrong kissing her, they just didn't fit perfectly with mine. My father was shocked that I had finally done the one thing that he had wanted me to do, he even started clapping but the proud look that was on his face was immediately wipe away when I walked over to Jeff and started making out with him in the middle of the room-"

"The spontaneous element was hot" Jeff added smirking at Nick and winked.

"Wait, you were dating Jeff at the time and you kissed someone else?" Tina asked quizzically, everyone was quiet for a few seconds as they mulled it over before everyone started giving accusing looks and agreeing with Tina. David's and Wes's voice began growing in volume with each jeer. Nick shrunk back against Jeff looking bewildered and mildly scared.

"Hey! Back off" Jeff shouted scowling at everyone "you would have done the same thing if you were in Nick's position. His dad is a conniving asshole who does everything he can to make Nick's life impossible and harder than is necessary, so fuck you all for judging. Besides you're one to talk David; you kissed someone else tonight if I remember correctly and you Wes. What about that girl at regional's last year?" Jeff said pointedly, Sophie looked at Wes skeptically.

"What girl?" she asked curiously.

"If you are referring to the girl I hugged that would be my cousin that I hadn't seen for a while, idiot" Wes snarled, Jeff glared when he met Wes's eyes but looked away and nuzzled his face into the side of Nick's neck listening to Nick whispering in his ear; Kurt couldn't make out what he was saying but he was talking pretty fast.

"Um...My turn?" Mike asked more than told, Mike bit his lip and thought of a question.

"Never have I ever been pregnant" Mike said, Kurt was giggling along with everyone until he saw a small tear fall from Sophie's eye before she took a sip of her drink.

"Its ok honey" Wes said before wrapping his arm around Sophie's waist and pulled her in close to his side. Sophie sniffed quietly and buried her head into the side of Wes's neck. Kurt didn't understand why she was crying, he had never seen her cry before and he had never even heard about her being pregnant before.

"I don't want to sound rude but why are you crying?" Quinn asked softly, her eyes kind as she watched Wes continue to comfort her. Kurt heard her mumble something but he couldn't make it out.

"It's ok sweetheart, I will tell them" Wes whispered softly before he placed a small kiss to her temple. Wes took a deep breath and avoided looking directly at anyone.

"I guess it was bound to come out eventually, at the start of the year Sophie and I went to Thad's birthday party. Alcohol was flowing and we did what any drunken couple does; we had sex. I didn't have protection and I was stupid enough to go through with it. A couple weeks later Soph called and told me she was pregnant, stupidly I freaked out but Sophie came over to my dorm, talking and helping me through it. I was actually starting to look forward to having a little girl or boy, I had never really thought about the prospect of becoming a dad but I started to get really excited about it. We kept it a secret from everyone we eventually were going to tell people when Sophie started showing but one night Sophie was a cheer practise and they were trying this new formation for their upcoming competition, everything was going well until Sophie fell from the top of the formation without any mats and nobody caught her in time. She broke her arm but she fell onto her stomach, she was rushed to the hospital and I was called. I-I" Wes took a deep breath and discreetly wiped his eye.

"Wow this is hard to talk about. As I said she was taken to the hospital. We told the doctor about the baby and we immediately got an ultrasound done but unfortunately we had a miscarriage" gasps and surprised whispers spread through the room "it hurt me losing this precious little thing that I helped create but it was worse for Soph. She had a pretty bad bout of depression afterwards, her parents couldn't figure out why she was so upset and we aren't going to tell them the reason. They are highly religious and don't believe in sex before marriage, they don't even really approve of her dating me since I am not caucasian so they would never approve of a child. It's still hard now after so many months but I don't think that we will really ever get over, you know?" Wes said, the sadness in his eyes were kind of haunting. The Wes Kurt knew was loud, erratic, annoying and hilarious but the Wes in front of him was sad and looked absolutely livid.

"I get it" Quinn said sweetly "putting my baby up for adoption was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do, to give up something that has grown inside of you; you develop a connection that no one else can understand unless they have been through it themselves. But I could never imagine how distraught you must have been losing your baby, I just want to let you know how brave I think you are and you are such an incredible person as well Wes for sticking through this with her. A lot of guys would have turned and ran away in that kind of situation but you stuck by her" Quinn told, Kurt couldn't help but nod along to Quinn's words. They were so true and if Quinn hadn't said them Kurt probably would have himself. Wes didn't really know what to say and looked almost a little embarrassed by Quinn's compliment. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his ear back to Sophie. He nodded and turned back to everyone.

"If it's ok with everyone I don't think we are going to play anymore" Wes told.

"That's understandable; I think that I am kind of done with party games anyway" Kurt said lightly pushing Blaine forward so he could stand up before helping Blaine. Blaine wobbled slightly when he stood, his head lolling around before he steadied himself.

"You ok?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Yeah, just got up too fast" Blaine assured, Wes and Sophie quietly slipped out of the room everyone's eyes following them. Blaine was still swaying on the spot.

"Ok let's sit you down" Kurt told as he led Blaine over to the couch. Everyone seemed to have had dispersed around the room, Nick and Jeff shortly came over and joined Kurt on the couch. Santana and Puck seemed to be in a heated discussion, which seemed odd to Kurt. Kurt sat down and helped Blaine sit down on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine took a deep breath and sunk further back against Kurt.

"Kurt I'm really tired, can I please go to sleep now?" Blaine asked sleepily, nuzzling his head back against Kurt's chest and huffing as he readjusted into a more comfortable position.

"No sweetheart, not if you have a concussion. You have to stay awake until you don't feel tired anymore" Kurt told as he brushed away Blaine's curls from his forehead and kissed it gently. Blaine hummed contently and wrapped Kurt's other hand that wasn't running slowly through his hair around his waist.

"That's just stupid, how am I supposed to sleep when I'm not tired?" Blaine asked nonchalantly stretching his head so Kurt could continue to play with his hair. Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine's forehead again. Kurt saw Santana waving her arms around and storm away from Puck before walking over to Brittany and kissing her, Kurt just shrugged it off; it's not like he had never seen them do it before.

"So Blaine?" Jeff said curiously from the other end of the couch, Kurt looked back at Jeff's thoughtful expression "did you know about Sophie's pregnancy?"

"Actually no I didn't, I don't even think David knew; which is odd considering that Wes and he are best friends. I'm just surprised that Wes managed to keep a secret; I don't really know what Wes would be like as a father. I think he seems more like the cool uncle but I suppose he could be the fun dad too" Blaine surmised, Jeff nodded in agreement thinking over Blaine's words.

"Hey Jeff, can we talk for a moment?" Kurt looked up and saw Puck standing in front of them with an easy smile on his face. Jeff looked puzzled but Nick looked ready to kill, offended and outraged that he would even ask such a stupid question.

"Privately?" Puck added, Nick's eyes narrowed and glowered at Puck. Puck feigned ignorance and smiled what he considered to be charmingly but there was a strong hint of cockiness.

"I dunno Puck, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea" Jeff said dejectedly, subconsciously grasping onto Nick's hand; Nick matched the action.

"Please, I just want to apologise for my actions and behaviour tonight. I promise that as soon as we are done I will return you to your precious little boy toy" Puck said almost spitefully as he sneered at Nick before flashing an innocent smile at Jeff. Kurt could see the almost physical pain Nick was going through.

"Sure, I guess but only if it's ok with Nick" Jeff added.

"No it's not ok with me; I think you should leave while your face is still in its current state" Nick said coolly, the only evidence of anger that was noticeable was the tightly clench fist that wasn't holding Jeff's hand.

"Are you really going to let your boyfriend control your life?" Puck asked cockily, Nick looked like he was about to tackle Puck to the ground but Jeff lightly put his hand on Nick's stomach, keeping him in place.

"He doesn't control me, I am free to do what I want but I understand perfectly why Nick would be hesitant about letting me go with you" Jeff explained calmly, Nick tilted his head and looked up at Puck questionably.

"Why do you want to talk to him privately? I would be more than happy to listen to an overly confident jerk like you admit that you were wrong" Nick said as he smirked at Puck.

"Because I'm not apologising to you, I'm apologising to Jeff, Jeff can we go?" Puck asked sternly, Jeff nodded and turned back to Nick.

"I'll be back soon" Jeff assured as he placed a chaste kiss on Nick's cheek before turning to leave, Nick growled and pulled Jeff back down and kissed him intensely. Kurt had to chuckle at the annoyed look on Puck's face. It was absolutely priceless.  
>"If he even puts one grimy finger on you or if he harms one tiny golden hair on your beautiful head, I will not be responsible for what happens, you scream and yell if he does anything to you="<p>

"Yes I know, I'll keep my pimp hands strong. I get it, stop worrying; I don't really want to date a guy who has wrinkles and grey hair because he worries too much about me" Jeff said as he kissed Nick one more time before following Puck towards the exit. Kurt thought it was odd when Puck turned the music up extremely loud and winked at Nick before leaving the room. Nick's eyes were still trained on to the door, his body tense as he looked for any sign of Jeff's return.

"Nick, chill Jeff is a good guy and wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt you and Puck may be an asshole at times but he has a heart of gold, so you have nothing to worry about" Kurt assured as he patted Nick's forearm. Nick tried to take a deep breath but it faulted before he abruptly stood from his seat.

"I need a smoke" Nick said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"You really need to quit" Kurt said half heartedly, thinking that he shouldn't really push Nick further then he already was. Nick just grunted in response. Nick put the cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when Blaine spoke up.

"Sorry Nick, no smoking in the house" Blaine said apologetically as he clutched at his pounding head.

"Just perfect, just fucking perfect" Nick muttered under his breath as he hastily stuffed it back in the carton and stuck it back in his jeans before turning and leaving for the little terrace outside through the glass doors.

"Maybe I should have just let him smoke inside" Blaine said over the music, still rubbing at his temples.

"No you did the responsible thing" Kurt said as he battered Blaine's hands away and replaced them with his own, softly massaging Blaine's head.

"Hmm, why does it feel so much better when you do it" Blaine sighed happily; Kurt chuckled fondly and continued to massage his head. Kurt was mildly relaxed for the first time all night. Most people were on the dance floor, Mike and Brittany seemed to be in the midst of a Dance Battle. Wes and Sophie had rejoined the room and were laughing and cheering them on. David and Charlotte seemed to have all of their previous tension between them dissolved as they had interlocked their fingers and occasionally exchanging coy smiles with each other and Blaine seemed to be more manageable than he had been all night. The combination of alcohol and a possible concussion just seemed to make Blaine want to be cuddled, which Kurt didn't see any problem with and had happily obliged. Kurt watched on as Mike and Brittany continued to challenge each with each higher calibre dance move, laughing when Mike slipped on the floor and landed on his back after doing a head spin. After about five minutes, Kurt could smell a faint scent of cigarette smoke and looked up to see a slightly more relaxed looking Nick slump down on to the couch, Nick calmly scanned the room and his eyes turned to Kurt.

"Jeff's not back yet?" Nick asked with fake casualness, his hands clenching into tight fists at his sides while his face remained stony. Kurt looked around the room and saw that neither Puck nor Jeff had returned yet.

"No I guess not" Kurt said, a little niggling voice in the back of his mind sending worrying messages but Kurt tried to force them to be quiet.

"How long does it take to say 'I'm sorry'?" Nick asked curiously, Kurt just shrugged not really sure what would be the appropriate answer. Kurt heard a faint murmur above the screaming music and didn't quite understand what he was hearing.

"Do you hear that?" Kurt asked Nick, Nick strained his head and nodded.

"Guy's turn the music down!" Kurt shouted, Finn smirked at Kurt and turned it down minutely.

"All the way!" Kurt shouted back, Finn let out a heavy sigh and obeyed. The room went quiet; the only thing breaking it was ear piercingly loud screams coming from outside the room. Even when Charlotte and David were going at it; Kurt couldn't hear them but these screams sounded more like they were from pain not pleasure. Kurt did a quick head count of the people in the room and groaned inwardly when he realised who was missing.

"Who's screaming?" Wes asked curiously "it sounds like-"

"Jeff" Nick gasped as his face turned completely white and looked like he was about to throw up. Nick sat down for exactly two more seconds before he leapt up from the seat and bolted towards the door.

"Fucking move!" Nick shouted as he pushed past Finn and sprinting down the hallway, Kurt was shocked and the sudden realisation sunk in before he followed after Nick's path along with the rest of the guests trailing after him. Kurt could hear his heart beating in his ear and could feel his heart pounding violently against his ribcage as he tried to match Nick's speed. The screams and yells getting louder and louder with every step they took, Nick muttering profanities under his breath; cursing himself for allowing Jeff to leave with pathetic excuse for a human. They all stopped outside of the room and it went quiet, with one final scream Nick burst through the door a hand flying to his mouth. Kurt peaked around Nick, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

* * *

><p>Ooooo, what a mystery. I wonder what happens?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I know I am amazing. Two chapters in two days, I think I have outdone myself. Partly because I was a bitch and left you on a cliff hanger and partly because I just wanted to write this and hide away from family bonding and partly because I have been on ebay all day and selling things [make a fortune I might add just quietly :-)]

Someone said, I can't remember your name sorry. That they didn't think it was believable that Sophie would share something that personal about herself. From past experience from drinking I tell secrets that I don't want people to know so she might possibly have shared that but we all act different under the influence of alcohol.

Oh, no mention of Blaine in this chapter. I know it's a tradgity but he will be in the next one. Promise!

So please enjoy this chapterr, well you probably wont think it is enjoyable but anyway.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS**

**Very unpleasant things happen, not too extremely but bad enough if you were expriencing it. But skip to the divider part if you don't think you can handle it. There has been mentions of violence in other chapters so you probably can handle it.**

**Love Squiggle 3**

* * *

><p>The first thing Jeff noticed was how wrong everything felt, the terror in Nick's eyes that shouldn't be there, the way Nick was whispering furiously into Jeff's ear when they were playing 'never have I ever'; telling him that Puck was staring at him. Even when Nick had pulled Jeff back down after Jeff was going to follow Puck and kissed him again it felt wrong; Nick was usually so gentle and soft when he kissed Jeff but all of Nick's worry and uncertainty was spilling out in that one kiss had unnerved Jeff further. When he walked away he looked back at Nick and saw him immediately start to stress, all Jeff wanted to do was run back over to Nick and comfort him but he was stopped as Puck placed his hand gently on the small of his back. Jeff squirmed away and out of his touch, the music grew louder and they walked further down the hallway. If Puck was looking for somewhere quiet he shouldn't have turned the music up; they continued to walk room after room until they reached the other end of the house. Puck stopped outside one of the rooms and opened the door; gesturing for Jeff to walk through. Jeff looked around the room, it was nice enough. Dior grey walls, three small white arch ways leading to a patio outside, a white tall boy cupboard against the wall, a 40" flat screen on the wall in front of the king sized bed, the bed was tastefully decorated with an assortment of scatter cushions matching the white bedspread. The only things that looked out of place in this room home was Puck's ratty old army green duffle bag and a white board that was on an easel that was in the corner of the room. A photo of Santana on one side and a photo of Puck on the other separated by a thick black line down the middle, there were little tally lines on the board almost like they were keeping score; more on Santana's side then Puck's. Jeff's forehead scrunched up in confusion and turned back to Puck who had shut the door and was leaning against it. Jeff quirked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.<p>

"Sit" Puck said simply as he gestured with his hand for Jeff to sit on the bed, Jeff looked between the bed and Puck and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"No I'd rather stand; I have to get back to Nick. So if you would just apologise I'll be on my way..." Jeff trailed off when he heard Puck start to laugh amusedly, that wrong uneasy feeling was speedily crawling back into the pit of Jeff's stomach; this felt wrong. Puck leant off the door and took a step towards Jeff, Jeff gulped and stepped back.

"That's cute, you actually thought that I was going to apologise. Coming from a highly prestigious school I would have thought that you would have been smarter than that" Puck said sweetly, Jeff didn't try to hide the noise of disgust that left his mouth; Puck grunted angrily and took another stride closer to Jeff. Jeff jumped back and his back crashed into the white tall boy cupboard, the drawer handle slamming into the middle of his spine; no doubt there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Jeff's eyes scanned the room frantically and noticed that if he didn't move now he would be pinned against the cupboard. Jeff saw Puck's arm extend to reach out and grab his shoulder, he leant under it and ran towards the door; the situation making him feel on edge and completely unsafe. Jeff had pulled the door open an inch before Puck's muscular arm had slammed the door shut and pinned Jeff with his back against the door. Jeff screamed out in pain when Puck grabbed his head and slammed it against the door hard. Pain immediately started to swim around his head, his head pounding as he let out another shriek of pain.

"Shut up!" Puck growled as his fist came into contact with his cheek, Jeff was going to yell out again hoping that someone would magically turn up but they didn't. Jeff's shout was cut off as Puck crashed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Jeff's already open mouth. Jeff felt violated, even through his drunken haze the feeling of disgust and betrayal that was coursing through his was so strong; he had been lied to. Dragged to the other end of Blaine's huge house and was now being defiled by some pathetic excuse for a human. Jeff crammed his fists against Puck's chest and tried to push him away, turning his head and trying to get Puck's mouth off of his. Jeff squirmed and fought under Puck's hold, trying harder to push him off. Jeff finally freed his mouth and screamed out

"Help!" Jeff shrieked but it was useless, he knew no one could hear him but that wasn't going to stop him. Jeff cursed himself for not being stronger, he always had. Jeff was an excellent dancer he could out dance anyone, he could run for miles without getting tired and he could spend hours with even the most uncoordinated Warbler and get them to follow the routine without breaking a sweat but strength was his weakest element. He had always relied on Nick for that, Nick was the physically strong one of the relationship; they balanced each other out. Jeff would usually have to control Nick so he didn't kick someone's ass for looking at him the wrong way. He cried out in pain as Puck roughly turned him and pushed him until he landed unceremoniously on the bed. Jeff tried to get up but he was pinned to the bed, Puck grinded his hips against Jeff's hips and all he wanted to do was cry. Jeff kept telling himself that he was stupid, blaming himself for putting himself in this situation and feeling ridiculous for not listening to his boyfriends wise advice. Jeff let out a strangled cry when Puck violently thrusted up against him again, Jeff continued to scream; still trying to push Puck away from him to no avail. Jeff squeezed his eyes closed as Puck bit down on Jeff's neck, nipping, sucking and moaning as he continued to thrust against Jeff's hips. Normally Jeff enjoyed when Nick would kiss his neck, leaving little marks along his collarbone knowing that someone who loved him had put them there but this; this was not an act of love. A pure selfish act was what it was. Jeff let out a broken sob, tears rapidly cascading their way down his face as he kicked, punched and pushed at Puck; doing anything he could to get Puck off of him. Jeff thrashed harder when he felt Puck climb off his chest and slide down to straddle his thighs.

"No, no, no!" Jeff screamed over and over as Puck palmed him through his jeans, Puck letting out noises of pleasure. Moaning and gasping getting off on Jeff's discomfort. Jeff tried to crawl up the bed but Puck just leant more heavily on Jeff, pinning him there. Jeff squeezed his eyes closed tighter as he felt Puck unbutton his jeans and slowly pulled the zip down. The slow pace was agony, the quick flurry when he was thrown on the bed and pinned to it was bad enough but waiting and knowing what was coming next was traumatising. Jeff felt more hot tears roll down his face, not even registering that it was him who was screaming. Puck grabbed the waistband of Jeff's jeans and briefs and pulled them down to his knees. The cold rush against the sensitive skin made Jeff shiver involuntarily, Puck leant down kissing along Jeff's jaw line.

"Decided to play along?" Puck asked before he started sucking on Jeff's earlobe. Jeff shuddered and tensed up, Puck groaned as Jeff shuddered against him and thrusted again. Puck removed a hand from where it was pinning Jeff's shoulder's down and unzipped and unbuttoned his own jeans; shimmying them down his legs slightly. Puck reached up and grabbed Jeff's hand.

"You are going to touch me and you are going to like it" Puck told as he tried to put Jeff's hands under his briefs, Jeff yanked his hand; amazed that he had managed to get out of his grip. Jeff screamed out in pain when Puck slapped him across the face and grabbed his hand again and thrusted it into his pants. Jeff sobbed, he didn't like this at all and wanted it to stop but yelling 'no' over and over didn't seem to be penetrating this guy's skull. Jeff squirmed and ended up shoving his fist into Puck's dick. Puck groaned in pain and cupped himself, Jeff tried to get up but Puck just grew angrier. Puck growled and grabbed Jeff by the throat, squeezing his airways and cutting his oxygen short. Jeff had choked on food before, swallowing water and coughing because it didn't go down right but this was different. Strong, calloused hand firmly gripped his soft neck; with the tight squeeze on his neck he was sure he was going to pass out soon.

"Are you going to shut up if I take my hand off your neck?" Puck asked as he released the grip slightly, Jeff sucked in as much air as he could before he let out his loudest scream of all. Suddenly the door crashed open and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>No words could describe the feeling Kurt had; no coherent thoughts were in his mind as he looked at the bed. Jeff naked from the waist down with his pants around his knees, his hand being held down Puck's underwear, sobbing and crying; Puck straddling Jeff, a determined look on his face as he tightened his grasp on Jeff's neck; not even noticing he had an audience. Kurt felt sick, physically sick. It took all of his self control not to throw up right there, everyone was literally stunned speechless. Kurt knew Puck could be mean sometimes and say crude things more than other guys his age but he never thought he was capable of doing something like this. The look on Jeff's face would haunt him forever, the contorted look of pain and horror was confronting. Three seconds after the door was opened Puck looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Kurt didn't expect the cocky look on Puck's face, expecting scared, shocked expression after being caught molesting someone but the look of pride covering his face was disgusting. Nick had turned white as a ghost, his jaw slacked and just staring in terror. Scared stiff would be the only way to properly describe it, his hand still on the door knob after he had so courageously barged through the door. Puck looked directly at Nick, smirked and winked; Nick was snapped out of his shocked state and before anyone could do anything had lunged at Puck and tackled him off Jeff and onto the ground.<p>

"I knew he was easy" Puck said smugly to Nick, Nick let out a fowl growl and clenched his hand into a fist and smashed it against his face. Nick pulled his arm back and let another devastating blow crash against Puck's smug face. Puck started to cough and spat a mouthful of blood next to him before he smiled at back at Nick. Nick snapped his arm back and punched him again, blow after blow growling in frustration; determined to get that look of his face. Kurt was shaken out of his trance when he heard Jeff's broken sob.

"Shit Jeff" Kurt whispered as he walked over to Jeff who had pulled his pants back up and was tightly hugging his chest, watching Nick violent assault Puck. Kurt sat down on the bed and tried to hug Jeff only to be pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" Jeff screeched as he threw another concerned look at Nick who still had Puck on the ground only this time Finn, Wes, David and Sam were trying to pull him off. Swinging powerfully and carelessly as he tried to kick every square inch of Puck; he wasn't trying to hurt Puck, he was trying to kill him. Nick's eyes were dark but most surprisingly Jeff didn't look scared by him, he only seemed to want to be held by him. Kurt pushed his luck and tried to hug Jeff again, powering through the vigorous attempts to push Kurt away; Kurt pulled him closer and had Jeff tightly against his chest.

"I'm applying deep pressure to relax your sympathetic nervous system" Jeff started to try and pull away from Kurt "you will fight it fiercely but it will decrease your metabolic rate and you will feel more panicked at first and you will try to resist it but soon you will feel your pulse rate start to slow. Just take deep breaths ok, nice and easy" Kurt said as he took exaggeratedly big breaths and held Jeff tighter as he continued to try and shake Kurt off. Kurt caught Charlotte's eye and motioned for her to join him, Charlotte ran over and hugged the other side of Jeff applying more pressure. Jeff continued to fight for a few more moments before he began Kurt's breathing instructions and eventually began to calm down with tears flying down his cheek. Charlotte began to loosen her grip but Kurt told her not to, she nodded and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder; Jeff resting his cheek against her head.

"Where did you learn that?" Charlotte asked as she soothingly rubbed Jeff's back, he winced when she brushed the part of his back that had crashed against the cupboard.

"I'd like to say that I paid an extreme amount of attention in biology and psychology at school but it is from watching too much Grey's Anatomy" Kurt said sheepishly, Kurt was surprised when he heard Jeff chuckle quietly.

"Let me at him! Let me kill this scum!" Nick yelled as he kicked at Puck his legs flying in the air as Finn and David had him by the elbows, viciously snarling and trying to force his way back to Puck. Puck had blood running down his face; his nose certainly looked broken by the way it was pointing to the right, he spat another mouthful of blood onto the wooden floorboards as Wes and Sam hoisted him up from the ground; finally the proud look was wiped clean off his face.

"I won Santana, I won the competition and there is nothing you could do to top that" Puck said as he coughed and tried to smile at her but stopped when the pain in his face became too much. Santana frowned appalled at the sight in front of her and shook her head willing herself not to cry.

"This contest was not about raping someone you idiot, I don't know what would have possessed you to do that. Jeff is a sweet guy and obviously cares alot about Nick, you're a fucking moron" Santana said brokenly as she wiped her eye and sunk against Brittany who turned and hugged her. A look of confusion crossed over Puck's face, utterly befuddled by Santana's words. Nick was still thrashing violently against his restraint, the fire in his eyes still burning strong as the hatred blurred his vision. Jeff began crying again when Santana had uttered the word 'raping' because that was exactly what would have happened if they hadn't got there in time but they had no idea what exactly had happened to Jeff before they got there.

"But you kissed David!" Puck vociferated.

"Does anyone know about this contest?" Rachel whispered to no one in particular.

"Exactly kissed! I didn't physically hurt him or rape him against his will!" Santana screeched, Jeff shuddered ferociously at the said word again and Kurt couldn't take it.

"All of you get out! Either help Jeff or get out of this room, I want Puck out of this house now!" Kurt demanded as he began to stroke the back of Jeff's head as Jeff hid his face against Kurt's chest. Nick growled again and kicked out as they dragged Puck past him and out of the bedroom door.

"Nick" Mike said sternly as he stood in front of Nick, narrowly missing a wild kick. Mike grabbed him by the front of his shirt and made him look into his eyes. Nick stilled and gazed back in his eyes before they darted back to the doorway.

"What is more important? Kicking some guy's ass, when there are two guys and a hugely pissed off Latina on your side dragging him outside and probably beating the living shit out him or Jeff who is curled into Kurt who is holding him and trying to calm him down when it is your responsibility as a boyfriend to do that. Make the choice to which is more important to you" Mike stated on the verge of yelling, the fight Nick had in him died immediately and he stopped thrashing against Finn and David's restraints. Nick's eyes fell onto Jeff's frighten form and felt his heart clench.

"Jeff" Nick told.

"You made the right choice, guys come one" Mike said as he walked out of the room with Finn and David flanking him, Nick watched them leave before he was kneeling in front of Jeff; gently taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm going to see what is happening with Puck, are you going to be ok sweetheart?" Charlotte asked sweetly, Jeff nodded against Kurt's chest. Charlotte leant over and kissed Jeff's cheek before walking calmly out of the room before they heard her sprint down the hallway. Nick climbed on to the bed and gently rubbed Jeff's back.

"Kurt" Jeff sniffed "I don't want to be rude but can I hug Nick now?" Kurt just laughed and nodded slowly releasing his vice like grip from Jeff, Jeff shuddering slightly at the loss of pressure before Nick had him securely in his arms. Nick leant back against the bed head and tugged Jeff with him, Jeff buried himself into the juncture of Nick's neck and began to shake as he let out a heavy sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry Nick" Jeff whispered as he hugged himself closer to Nick, feeling safe for the first time since he had been in this room. Kurt looked at Nick with a worried countenance.

"Jeff you have nothing to be sorry about" Kurt told reassuringly, Jeff just shook his head wildly before finally resting his head on Nick's chest.

"No I do, if I wasn't so stupid and actually listened to Nick I wouldn't have put myself in this messy situation. Nick please, please forgive me" Jeff pleaded as the tears began to well in his eyes again; Nick shook his head a small sad smile on his face.

"Jeff I am not and never will be angry with you for this. What happened here wasn't your fault and don't you dare start to blame yourself for what happened. The person responsible was going to end up in intensive care but I got pulled off him, I would have enjoyed sending him there; the crunch of his nose breaking under my fist was delightful. But I just wanted to kill that idiot and I am not lying, I have never felt like that. An animalistic quality was surging through me; I didn't even notice any of you around me I just wanted to keep hitting him. I wanted to kill him, I did and that scared me but no one hurt's you and he needs to know that-"

"Babe calm down" Jeff said soothingly as he placed a soft hand over Nick's tightly clenched fist, Nick took a deep shaky breath and tried to settle himself down.

"Look I know it might not be my place to say" Kurt said slowly, Nick and Jeff looking up and realising that he was still in the room.

"But if I was Jeff I wouldn't want to still be in this room, hell I don't even like being in this room let alone sitting on this bed. I think we should get out of here" Kurt told as he stood from the bed, Nick nodded and slowly stood up. Jeff freaked out when Nick let go of him, calming down instantly when Nick wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I suggest that you should sit on the banana lounges by the pool, Blaine and I sit out there at night when we come here. Just curled up together and talk as the cool breeze rolls off the water, it's nice, really peaceful and relaxing and I think that both of you need to relax. I'm going to see what is happening with Puck, are you two ok?" Kurt asked seriously.

"I was stupid and let my own insecurities cloud my judgment but my main priority is always Jeff and he needs me now. So I should be fine but I have to make sure he is ok before I worry about myself" Nick told as they walked down the hallway, Kurt heard a commotion from outside and shuddered unintentionally.

"I'll see you later, Jeff I am so sorry about what happened-"

"Kurt, you did an amazing job. You held me while Nick was defending me, you got my heart rate under control and you told us to go to Blaine's and yours special spot. So don't apologise you are not the one I am angry or afraid of at the moment; so go do what you have to do and I am so sorry that we ruined your party" Jeff said earnestly, Kurt shook his head.

"Jeff you didn't ruin it, the asshole outside did. But please if either Nick or you need anything tonight please don't hesitate to ask, I just can't believe Puck would do something like that" Kurt said incredulously "I'll pay for your counselling sessions".

"That won't be necessary but thanks" Jeff said as he cuddled closer to Nick, Kurt nodded and was about to walk away when Nick grabbed his forearm lightly.

"Thank you Kurt, for helping Jeff" Nick said sincerely.

"You would have done the same thing and I know how important Jeff is to you" Kurt said.

"I would hug you but Jeff would freak if I didn't hold him-"

"Say no more, now go I have a very hostile situation to control" Kurt said, Nick nodded and slowly lead Jeff towards the outside pool. Kurt took a deep breath and jumped on the spot a few times psyching himself up for what he would be possibly facing outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! so this my new freshly Beta'd chapter. I would just love to give a big shout out to Sakura12 for taking the time and fixing all of my dumb little mistakes, you did a wonderful job! **

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out to the front of the house to see the guys holding Puck up against the door of Wes's Hummer, with Finn who was right up in his face and talking dangerously low. Blaine and the girls were huddled together, not sure if they should do anything or not. For the first time in his life, Kurt saw a flash of shame cross Puck's face.<p>

'_Good'_, Kurt thought, Puck deserved to feel that way after what he done to Jeff.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who was hugging Mercedes, a look of exhaustion over his face. Kurt smiled; it was rather cute to see his best friend comforting his boyfriend. The moment was over when he heard a grunt of pain from Puck. He turned around in time to see Puck doubling over in pain, not hitting the ground because he was held up by Sam and Mike. Wes still had his hand tightly clenched into a fist, his chest heaving as he went to punch Puck in the stomach again.

"You guys!" Kurt yelled as he started to storm over in their direction. They all looked up frantically and resembled a deer in the headlights as they had been caught; Wes immediately dropped his fist and both his hands behind his back. Puck tried to escape their grasp, but was just shoved roughly back against the car with a solid thud, and harsh glares from Mike and Sam.

Kurt was half way from the guys when he felt a pair of arms tightly encircle his midsection, Kurt had been so focused on getting to Puck that he didn't even see Blaine walking towards him. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine nuzzling his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, sighing contently as he did so. Kurt looked over at the other guys and shot them a warning look before returning his attention back to Blaine.

"Blaine honey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked quickly as he cupped Blaine's cheek and tilted his head up to meet his eyes; Blaine gave him a dopey smile.

"I missed you" Blaine replied as he rested his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Um, that's very sweet, but I am kind of busy at the moment. Can you please go back and wait with the girls while I try to sort this out?" Kurt asked, looking back over to see Puck's cocky smirk return right before David kneed him in the balls.

"David!" Kurt scolded, David tried to look guilty but a proud smirk spread over his face. Kurt groaned agitatedly and so did Blaine.

"But you're always sorting things out; can't we just go back inside and have a good time? I love you, and I want to be with you, please." Blaine whined as he looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt hated that look; he always felt so much worse when he had to say no whenever Blaine gave him those eyes. Kurt sighed and rested his forehead against Blaine lightly tracing his thumb over Blaine's cheek bone; cringing slightly when that hopeful look spread over Blaine's face.

"I want to be with you I do but I have to care of a few things first, ok?" Kurt whispered.

"Why do you have to do it? Why can't someone else do it?" Blaine whispered petulantly.

"Because I happen to be the only level headed person here." Kurt said lightly, Blaine chuckled quietly and tightened his hold on Kurt waist.

"I could help you." Blaine offered, Kurt lightly shook his head against Blaine's.

"No it's ok; I can't be worrying about you when I am trying to control everyone else. Would you just wait with the girls please?" Kurt asked, Blaine sighed but reluctantly agreed. Kurt tilted his lips down and gently kissed Blaine's, who hummed and pressed his lips firmly against Kurt. Kurt leant back and kissed Blaine one more time before unravelling himself and walking towards the guys.

"You tease!" Blaine shouted at Kurt's retreating figure. Kurt laughed quietly under his breath and joined the other guys. He was confused when he saw Finn on the phone; wondering who he would possibly be calling at this time of the night.

"Hello, yes I need the police to come to-." Kurt quickly snatched the phone out of Finn's hand before putting it to his ear.

"Sorry, only joking" Kurt said hastily before ending the call and glowering up at Finn. "Finn, what the hell were you thinking calling the police?" Kurt voice raged with quiet anger, he trying to calm himself down before he completely lost it.

"Uh, I was calling the police. You know... what normal people do after someone have tried to rape someone." Finn said emphatically.

"I would have gotten away with it if that prick didn't come in and ruin everything." Puck said before earning another well deserved punch in the stomach by Wes. Kurt was going to reprimand him but refrained, knowing that it would do no good try and talk sense into an angry Wes. Kurt looked back up at Finn and shook his head.

"You really are stupid aren't you? What good do you think that the police would have done? They would have arrested Puck for attempted rape! And then chare you all with assault on Puck; and I don't know maybe taking us all into custody for underage drinking? Did you even begin to think things through?" Kurt yelled incredulously, a dumbstruck look crossed Finn's face and averted his gaze from Kurt. Kurt heard Puck take another blow and turned on his heel furiously.

"Stop it!" Kurt screeched, as he pushed Wes away from Puck.

"Kurt honestly, what do you expect me to do? He hurt Jeff of all people! Sweet, loveable, caring Jeff that would never intentionally or physically hurt anyone; you expect me to sit back and let this fucker get away with it? If you do, you don't know me at all." Wes said defiantly.

"I know that Jeff is a nice person who has a heart of gold, I understand that you are angry; we all are! But do you think that beating Puck to a bloody pulp is going to help Jeff at all?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Maybe..." Mike mumbled.

"_A little bit_." David said under his breath.

"Yeah, I do." Wes said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well it couldn't hurt to find out." Sam said looking down at the ground.

"It would hurt Puck to find out! And I'm not defending Puck; not at all, he deserves whatever he gets at this point. As Nick said earlier tonight, just sit back and let karma screw him over. So we are kicking Puck out and he has to find his own way back to Lima. I don't care if he has to hitch-hike; catch a bus or walk, but all I know is he is not staying here. So if you guys would so kindly help me throw him out," Kurt said as began to walk towards the gate, he heard a shuffling of feet and the sound of feet being dragged along the asphalt driveway.

Kurt reached the gate and punched in the security code before the wrought iron gate opened. Finn and David shoved Puck through; Wes was conspicuously leaning his foot out, laughing while he watched Puck land on his face. Kurt quickly closed the gate and slowly started the long walk back towards the house. The cold night air filling his lungs and rubbed his cold hands together before shoving them in the pockets of his jeans.

"I still don't think that that asshole has suffered enough. I mean, sure Nick messed him up pretty good with the broken nose, cut lip and possible broken ribs but I don't think I will be happy unless he is either on life support or dead in a ditch somewhere." Wes said noncommittally as he kicked a small rock along the driveway.

"I think I would be more satisfied with the ditch option, especially if he had been there for a few days. After maggots would start to crawl over him, and vultures have started to rip at his skin," David said in agreement.

Wes chuckled and Kurt watched as they bumped their fists together. Kurt smiled but didn't comment, figuring that they were over their previous argument and had put it past them. They reached the front steps of the house and were confronted by a hysterically crying Santana. Her once perfectly straightened hair was now in a dishevelled mess, mascara streaked down her cheeks, clutching desperately at Brittany who was trying to console her.

All the other girls were sitting around, huddled close to Santana stroking her hair and offering comforting words. Kurt sat down on the top step to the left of Santana, grunting slightly when Blaine energetically sat down on his lap and nuzzled his face into the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt loosely wrapped and arm around Blaine's back and rested the other hand on his lower thigh.

"I can't handle this much girl talk." Blaine whispered sleepily in Kurt's ear; Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine's temple.

"Just stay quiet and they won't include you." Kurt told him sweetly, Blaine nodded lazily and sighed contently.

"Are you ok Santana?" Wes asked curiously.

"I- just... how could he? T-that wasn't part of the p-plan." Santana said as she sobbed into Brittany's shoulder, clutching desperately as her whole body thrashed with violent sobs.

"When you were dating Puck," Mercedes began as she looked at Quinn who looked up from watching Santana with concern, "did he ever try anything like this? You know the violent ways when you were... intimate?"

Quinn seemed to ponder it, looking up at the sky before letting out a long exasperated sigh, "Once, but it was only after we were at one of the football after parties. He had had a few beers and we went back to his house. I had never really been around him when he had been drinking before, and at the party he wanted to fight everyone just because he could. When we got back to his house he was yelling at me, and telling me that I was lucky that he would even consider sleeping with a pregnant chick. I shook it off just thinking that it was his cocky badass side shining through, after we started to get... well, you know." Quinn said trailing off.

"Naked and engaged in pre sex activities." Wes supplied; Sophie groaned and roughly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You really don't have a filter do you?" Kurt asked with genuine curiosity, Wes shook his head and wiggled his eyebrows.

"None what so ever," Wes said proudly.

"Um, yeah those things; He began to get really rough and I didn't like it. I tried to push him away but he only got more aggressive. I began to yell and scream, began fighting him off. The only thing that worked was when I kicked him in the balls while he was on top of me-"

"How did you do that?" Mike asked curiously.

"I'm flexible," Quinn said nonchalantly, "after that I ran, I got dressed and fled to the street. I just walked, for hours I honestly don't even know where I went. I just felt disgusting and defiled. But on Monday Puck had sent me over 40 messages and tried to ring me numerous times, I just ignored them all. I got to my locker and inside there were flowers and a teddy bear with a note. I forgave him and just suspected that it was the alcohol, he promised that he wouldn't drink as much as he did and tried to stop but you can't change overnight I guess. Alcohol makes you do stupid things I guess."

Everyone hummed in agreement; it had been proved on many occasions tonight. Jeff getting swept up and lost in kissing Puck when he thought it was Nick when they played spin the bottle. Then there was David who accidently missed punching Wes, and ended up punching Blaine. Blaine becoming rather promiscuous and losing all inhibitions after doing shots, there was Sophie and Wes sharing things when they played 'never have I ever' that they would probably not share sober, and Puck becoming more aggressive and possessive then his usual self.

"It was just a game..." Santana kept muttering over and over. This piqued Kurt's interest immensely but he knew he had to approach this delicately in order not to scare Santana into more of a blubbering mess.

"Sweetheart, what was just a game?" Kurt asked softly, as if he was trying to pat a wild animal and not spook it. Santana took a few shaky breaths as she tried to compose herself.

"Puck and I, w-we had a plan but it ended so horribly!" Santana shouted before hiding her face into Brittany's shoulder, Kurt pouted and took a deep breath. Take two.

"Santana, what was your plan?" Kurt asked in the same soft tone as before, he reached out and lightly rubbed her back. Usually Santana would recoil from human contact but she seemed to calm slightly under his touch. She sat up and rubbed at the smudged eyeliner under eye with her thumb.

"Puck had this great idea to see who was the most s-seductive," Santana began; she hiccupped on a sob and started to shake slightly. "Of course I knew that there was no competition, I'm the hottest piece of ass there is at McKinley, but Puck didn't believe it. So he had this plan in place; Tonight was the night for operation 'all out whore out', we would use all our moves of seduction to try and see how many people we could get to fall for the act. I was winning of course; I managed to convince Quinn to kiss me in the car. What? I had to do something to pass the time on that four hour car ride."

Santana said defensively as people shot her questioning looks, "Anyways, so I was in the lead then truth or dare was when it was going to be making it or breaking it Puck kissed a few people and so did I. He snuck into the lead when he started making out with Jeff and potentially ruined a relationship, and I couldn't have that because he would have gotten a lot of points than me, so I kissed David; and you would get more points if there was photographic evidence. It all worked on a point system, depending on what you did the more points you got. I was in the lead after that and I told Puck that we should stop while we were ahead but he wouldn't listen. He was drunk and it was useless, I told him that I was out and I would graciously bow out as long as I got my prize-."

"What was the prize?" Brittany asked curiously as she continued to rub soothing circles on the small of Santana's back.

"A $100 gift voucher at the store of my choice," Santana said not looking at anyone as she looked guiltily down at her shoes. "But he wouldn't listen; we got into a pretty intense argument. I told him that I had won and that he would have to get over it. To seal my victory I stormed over to Britts and planted a victory kiss on her, it was great. I was too swept up in the moment to realise that Puck had walked over to Jeff. I knew he was angry, but I didn't know he would get so jealous and actually do something so horrible!"

A strangled sound came out of Santana's mouth; Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet of tissues. She extended her hand and offered them to her; Santana grabbed one and whispered a thank you before wiping away the tears on her cheek.

"You want to know the worst thing? Puck said that he actually was starting to like Jeff, like have feelings and shit for him. He was going on and on about how he was going to make Jeff his, even if he did want to be. Oh fuck! He told me, and I didn't see it! I'm such an idiot. Puck told me, and it didn't click in my stupid brain, stupid, stupid Santana!" She scolded as she started to hit her forehead with the heel of her hand and began to cry loudly again.

"Santana," Finn said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "you couldn't have known that's what he meant when he said that. He could have meant a whole bunch of things by that. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, literally." He watched Brittany reached over and take Santana's hands into her own.

"How can I not? I have to make it up to Jeff." Santana said earnestly.

"I'd leave him for tonight; he's still pretty shaken up. Talk to him tomorrow when you've thought your plan through more thoroughly and have a general idea of what you are going to say to him. I don't think that he would appreciate hearing that he almost got... taken advantaged of all because of a sick game." Kurt said with distaste, she nodded and wiped the tissue under her eye again before ungracefully blowing her nose into it. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out; Blaine grumbling into his shoulder as Kurt shifted to get his phone out more easily.

**From Nick:**

**Hey you know how you said if I need anything just ask? Well I was wondering if you could bring us a blanket or something. Jeff's fallen asleep, and I don't have the heart to wake him and take him inside and I cbf moving, so please?**

**To Nick:**

**Sure be there in a sec.**

"Who's that?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shoulder.

"Nick, he just wants me to get him a blanket." Kurt explained.

"Oh my god, did he mention Jeff?"

"Is he ok, is he still in shock?"

"Does he need to go to hospital?"

"If he is still having problems he can talk to my two gay dads."

"Is Jeff still alive?" Brittany asked seriously.

"Stop with the questions! I don't know how Jeff is, all I know that he is asleep and they need a blanket. Just... go back inside and try to enjoy the rest of the night. You all just... need to get drunk, honestly it is the only rational solution I can think of at the moment" Kurt said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Even-."

"No Blaine, not you." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Rats." Blaine said petulantly, Kurt suppressed a smile and looked back at everyone to receive questioning stares.

"What?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just; Kurt Hummel light weight who can't even handle a flask of Chablis is condoning drinking. I just never thought I would see the day!" Mercedes teased, Kurt pouted before playfully shoving her.

"Maybe you should all go inside before I change my mind." Kurt teased, they all nodded and quickly made their way back inside.

"Blaine you need to get up ok?" Kurt asked as he lightly shook Blaine's shoulder.

"Well Kurt, you need to kiss me first ok?" Blaine stated and a small smile played on his face as he turned his head to look up at Kurt innocently; Kurt rolled his eyes but gave in as began kissing Blaine on the lips.

Blaine groaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Kurt almost let himself give into Blaine completely when he felt Blaine's tongue sweep across his bottom lip when he remembered he had to get to Nick and Jeff. Kurt leant back and smiled when he heard Blaine whine.

"Come on, we have time for that later. We have to get that blanket to Nick." Kurt said as stood up and helped Blaine get up as well. He took Blaine's hand and led them inside, Kurt was grinning in spite of Blaine's ranting under his breath; something about 'giant cock block' and 'stupid Nick'.

Xxxxx

Kurt had grabbed a few various blankets, doonas and pillows from one of the guest rooms; Blaine following as he complained about how he liked the pillows more and Nick should be the one bringing him things. Kurt just ignored him and walked out towards the pool to see Jeff curled up to Nick's side, a hand sprawled on his chest with his head resting in the crook of Nick's neck. Nick was resting his cheek against Jeff's head and gently stroking his back. Nick was yawning when he saw Kurt and waved.

"How is he?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked at Jeff, he looked so small and scared in his sleep. His forehead was slightly furrowed and a small frown was prominent on his face. Nick just sighed and lightly brushed his hair away from his face before lightly caressing his cheekbone.

"He's still pretty shaken up. I'm actually surprised he just fell asleep he was freaking out then he just stopped and fell asleep. It's good though, he's tired." Nick said, subconsciously hugging Jeff closer. Kurt moved forward and gently threw the blanket over them, Blaine helped placed the pillow behind Nick's head. They stilled when they heard Jeff mumble incoherently and start to rustle in his sleep before settling back. He nuzzled his nose against Nick's collar bone before falling into what they suspected was a deeper sleep.

"He just kept apologising over and over again to me, like he thought that I would be angry with him for what Puck did. It's maddening, I could never be angry at him for what someone else did. If he wasn't apologising he was berating himself and calling himself stupid for going with Puck. It was stupid, but nobody expected him to do that I guess. Just please tell me he got beaten up good and bloody or dead; yes dead I like that option better." Nick said as he was nodding along to his words, an evil smile gracing his face.

"Um not quite, we just threw him out but don't worry he can't get back in." Kurt quickly assured when he saw a panicked look on Nick's face, Nick seemed ok with that answer but didn't comment otherwise. Nick sighed heavily and looked back down at Jeff sleeping in his arms.

"But why Jeff, out of everyone in there he had to pick my boyfriend, I thought he was straight anyway? But I guess you're crazy if you're not turned on by Jeff." Nick said softly as he smiled down at Jeff, Jeff shifted in his sleep and hid his face against Nick's neck.

"Yes, well maybe; but I'm more turned on by Kurt if we're being honest." Blaine said as he walked up behind Kurt and encircled his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed faintly and rested his hands on Blaine's.

"I still don't know how he is asleep right now; I thought he would be too scared too. Did you know that Jeff has nightmares occasionally?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes off Jeff.

"No." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Yeah, they get pretty bad; I have to come over to his dorm sometimes if I stay at my house because he gets really scared. He only really gets them when he sleeps alone, he's better if he is getting hugged or hugging me. So I make sure that I stay with him most nights, he hasn't had one for a while even when he was sleeping alone. He got them mostly from the bullying he endured in middle school; they were pretty extreme forms of bullying mainly the physical kind. But he has slowly gotten over it, only slipping every now and then, but they'll probably come back after tonight; it'll be ok though." Nick said determinably as he gently stroked Jeff's hair. "I'll make sure of that, I screwed up tonight by letting someone hurt him-."

"Nick you couldn't have known that was going to happen..." Kurt said quizzically, Nick just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I messed up and I have to make it right. I'm never going to let anyone hurt him again. No one is going to touch this gorgeous, amazingly beautiful man that I love." Nick said emphatically.

"Love you too," Jeff murmured. Nick looked down incredulously to see Jeff smirking with his eyes closed.

"You ass; how long have you been listening?" Nick asked playfully.

"I woke up when I felt the blanket being placed on me, but I thought it would be rude to disturb the conversation. You say the nicest things about me when you think I can't hear you." Jeff noted as he pulled himself closer to Nick and rested his head over his chest.

"I say nice things to you when you're awake." Nick said defensively.

"I guess... but you were still very sweet." Jeff told.

"How are you feeling Jeff?" Kurt asked sweetly. Jeff opened one eye and smiled weakly at Kurt.

"Better than before I guess, Nick helped a lot; but are you sure about that... Puck can't get back in can he? I just don't think I c-could ever see him a-again." Jeff said, cursing himself for his voice stuttering.

"No Jeff, there is no way he can get back in, so just try and get some sleep. I can't imagine how exhausted you must be after... well everything." Kurt finished lamely.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything. I think I am going to stay out here tonight though, I just don't think I would feel comfortable being back in a bedroom just yet, you know? And Blaine, it's a very nice house but-."

"Don't sweat it, I understand. Everyone is back inside, so if you do feel like coming back inside you are more than welcome to." Blaine explained.

"Well if Nick is bored with staying with me he can go back inside-."

"Do you honestly think I would want to leave you now of all times?" Nick asked seriously.

"No, I guess not." Jeff said and looked away from Nick's stare; Nick just ruffled his hair affectionately and kissed his temple.

"Good, at least the rational part of your brain still works." Nick teased before kissing his temple again.

"We'll leave you two, good night you guys." Kurt said as he gave a little wave.

"Goodnight." Jeff and Nick said before they turned back to each other and start whispering quietly. Kurt and Blaine started to walk back towards the house, Blaine letting go of Kurt's waist in favour of taking his hand.

"Come on, let's try and make the most of the rest of the night" Blaine said as he gave Kurt's hand an encouraging squeeze.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my lovely readers! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So school has started back up again and that is soooooooooooo fun [sarcasm, if it wasn't obvious].

Just a word to the wise, I recently bought feather hair extensions. Not as easy to put in as it looks, especially when you try to take on a pair of pliers.

Just like to thank my new Beta Sakura12, you are incredible. She is currently editing all the previous chapters so when they are done maybe you would like to take a walk down a slightly altered memory lane by re-reading.

Without further ado please enjoy the chapter.

Love squiggle xoxo

* * *

><p>The party continued to rage on for another two hours and Kurt found it rather amusing. He had mostly sat down on the couch, striking up a conversation with whoever sat down with him. Finn had sat down first and proceeded to ask Kurt for a whole ten minutes if he was having a good time, Kurt assured him he was but Finn was pretty persistent in saying that he didn't look like he was having a good time. Finn finally gave up and went to find someone new to talk to.<p>

Tina came over and started to talk to him after Finn left. She was being a bit cuddlier than usual, playing with his hair, feeling his biceps and leaning on him, telling him that he had the prettiest eyes and most perfect face. Kurt just smiled and thanked her; laughing when Blaine pushed her hand out of Kurt's hair and sat on his lap defensively staring at her. Blaine's jealous side was kind of cute but totally unnecessary. Tina just hugged Kurt and promptly passed out for 30 seconds before standing up and joined Mike on the dance floor like nothing had happened.

Mercedes was talking animatedly about her upcoming solo for glee club, bouncing slightly on the couch as she smiled. Kurt didn't say anything, he just sat and listened to her talk and wondered briefly how she was even able to breathe as she talked rapidly and stumbled over her words.

The only disastrous thing that had happened in the last two hours was when the oven almost caught on fire. David and Finn had gotten hungry and tried to cook pizza without taking it out of the box. Kurt had walked into the kitchen to get another bottle of water, when he saw them standing in front of the oven; asking each other how they were going to know when it was going to be ready since they couldn't see it. Kurt acted quickly and placed oven mitts onto his hands and took it out of the oven. After a few minutes of yelling at the two imbeciles, Kurt placed the pizza on a tray now out of the box and cooked it for them.

Word spread like wild fire through the house and before Kurt knew it, he was making sandwiches, pizza and fries for everyone. Some had began eating more gracefully, opposed to Wes who was stuffing his mouth with fistfuls of fries; not even waiting for them to cool down.

Kurt was greatful that the night was slowing down, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Charlotte and Artie had all gone to bed by 3:00 a.m. While Tina had feel asleep on the couch, Mike and Sam had began to slow dance in the middle of the room; well trying to what they called dancing at least. The music had been changed from Top 40 fast tempo techno songs to something much softer, slow dancing to the dulcet tones of Norah Jones's 'Come away with me'. Sam and Mike were resting each other's foreheads on the opposites shoulder and slowly staggered around in circles. It was a cross between dancing, and trying to keep them-selves up right.

In the last hour Blaine had said the tired haziness had washed away any previous feeling of nausea, and his head didn't feel as heavy as it did before. Kurt thought that it would be safe now to let him sleep if he wanted to. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, quietly watching as they saw Mike and Sam still dancing together. A little thought in Kurt's mind was starting to bother him, wondering if he should be concerned that he didn't know where Wes or David were; dreading the thought of the mischief those two were possibly getting up to. Blaine rested his head back against Kurt's shoulder and smiled sweetly up at him, Kurt smiled back and softly brushed the hair away from his forehead before gently placing a kiss there.

"How's your eye feeling?" Kurt asked as he gently rubbed his thumb over the little scratch, Blaine scrunched his face up in pain slightly before relaxing once Kurt's thumb left the affected area.

"Better then it was before, but it's still sore." Blaine said nonchalantly as he fought back a yawn, Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead again before sliding out from behind Blaine and standing up from the couch.

"Come on babe, its bed time." Kurt said softly as he held out his hand, offering to help Blaine stand up. Blaine stretched out his hand and he stood up. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly; his eyes caught sight of Sophie and Mercedes sitting along the wall of the hallway, passing the bottle of Patron between each other. Kurt looked down at them wearily as they rested their heads against the hard wood panelling of the bottom half of the wall and looked up at Blaine and himself with a dazed look in their eyes. Kurt stopped in front of them and shifted his head to the other side as to see if that would make more sense as to why they were sitting in the hallway on the floor from this angle.

"Hello girls." Kurt said slowly as he looked down at them curiously.

"Hey Kurty" Mercedes and Sophie said before they covered their mouths and started giggle. Sophie and Mercedes looked at each other and started to giggle even louder.

"Would you care to tell me why you are sitting on the ground in the hallway?" Kurt asked, Mercedes looked down at the floor around her and an incredulous expression crossed her face.

"I don't know, how did we even get here?" Mercedes asked Sophie, Sophie looked just as shocked as Mercedes and shrugged before taking another swig from the bottle.

"My legs won't work." Mercedes said as she tried to stand up and looking down at them curiously. Kurt suppressed a laugh at the thought of Mercedes literally being so drunk that she was 'legless'.

"Honey, just sit down for a little while longer and they will work eventually. Well I think so anyway." Sophie said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"I'm coming Nick!" Kurt turned to see Wes running out of the lounge room, carrying something in his hand. '_Yes,' _Kurt thought, '_I should definitely be worried that I haven't seen them in a while'. _

"Just take it easy girls, don't push yourselves. Goodnight." Kurt said.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted, Kurt smiled hesitantly and looked down her, "I want a hug goodnight from you two!"

Kurt just laughed and leant down to wrap his arms around Sophie; she smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before doing the same to Blaine. Kurt and Blaine also hugged Mercedes before walking off in the direction of were Wes had ran off to. They passed the stairs and Blaine started to looked confused.

"Aren't we going to bed?" Blaine asked as they continued to walk towards the pool.

"I just wanna check on David and Wes first." Kurt explained.

"But I want to sleep with you." Blaine whined as he tugged Kurt closer to him with his arm around his mid section.

"I'm not having sex with you, not with this many people in the house." Kurt pointed out.

"Well, despite how upset I am to hear that, and what a tragic turn of events that that is, that isn't what I meant. My head is still hurting, and I just want to sleep the pain off. But getting to use you as a pillow would be lovely." Blaine explained as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt stopped walking and turned to Blaine, he lightly cupped Blaine's chin and looked at him carefully before kissing him soundly.

"We'll get you some more pain killers for your head before we go to bed," Kurt said as he gently stroked Blaine's cheek, "but let's just check on those two first, ok?"

"Ok." Blaine said as he reached out and grasped Kurt's hand before walking out to the pool. If anyone had told Kurt about what he was about to see he wouldn't have believed a word of what they said.

Jeff and Nick were still curled up together on one of the banana lounges with a pillow and blanket covering them, grinning widely. David had pulled another lounge chair directly next to Nick and Jeff's and he was laying down on it with a pillow under his head, whilst cuddling a very fluffy teddy bear tightly to his chest. Wes was sitting on a dining chair that he got from inside the house and was sitting in front of them holding a picture book upside down. Kurt now understood why Nick and Jeff were smiling.

"Are you all comfortable my little children?" Wes asked in a calm, relaxed voice. Kurt stifled a laughed and tugged Blaine's hand gently as they walked over to them.

"Hey guys..." Blaine said awkwardly, Wes and David looked up in shock.

"Remember when we said to leave Nick and Jeff alone for the rest of the night?" Kurt asked curiously, Wes and David looked at each other before sheepishly turning back to Kurt.

"W-well um, Nick and Jeff were g-going to go to s-sleep." David stammered.

"Uh huh, that's what they were doing no doubt about it." Wes added quickly.

"A-and Wes and I thought t-that since after Jeff was having a bad night, that we should do something about it." David said as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Wes said backing him up, "because little Jeffy was sad so we decided to do something about it, then this genius thought came to us all of a sudden. How are you supposed to have a good night's sleep when no one has read you a bed time story?"

"A bed time story..." Kurt dead panned, Wes and David nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah a bed time story" David told, Kurt threw a sympathetic glance at Jeff; who was grinning fondly at them.

"Jeff, I can get them to leave if they're bothering you. You were probably asleep before they came out and bothered you anyway." Kurt said airily, Jeff smiled gently at Kurt and slightly shook his head against Nick's chest.

"No I have sort of been having a little bit of trouble trying to get to sleep. My mind just keeps wondering to the... altercation earlier tonight, and I don't want to fall asleep with those images in my head. Nick and I had been up talking for the last couple of hours until Wes and David came out here, they have been very sweet. Making sure I'm comfortable and asking if I need anything, so I don't really mind. They can stay and read me a story if they really want." Jeff told earnestly as he nuzzled his head against Nick's chest and moved up towards the crook of his neck. Nick yawned and gently rested his cheek against the top of Jeff's head before closing his eyes.

"This is the quietest Nick has been all night." Kurt mused; Nick just shrugged and curled himself closer to Jeff.

"He doesn't talk much when he is tired, or when he is extremely tired because he gets grumpy and very snappy." Jeff teased, Nick laughed dryly.

"Well maybe we should just start by telling embarrassing facts about you, did you know that Jeff's go to shower song is 'Barbie Girl'?" Nick asked teasingly, Jeff blushed and swatted Nick's chest.

"You are such an ass, and I hate you." Jeff said, Nick just laughed; proud of himself.

"I thought as much." Nick teased as he kissed the top of Jeff's hair before setting his cheek back against the top of Jeff's hair.

"You Guys! You have to be quiet or otherwise I can't read the story to you." Wes exclaimed as he shushed them, Kurt rolled his eyes and went to walk back in the house before Wes stood up, dragged a chair for Blaine and him before gently pushing them down onto it. Kurt crossed his legs and looked at Wes. Wes opened the still upside down book, pressed his imaginary glasses up his nose and cleared his throat before he began.

"Once upon a time there were two princes named Nick and Jeff-."

"It does not say that!" Kurt laughed, everyone else started to chuckle along. Wes put his index finger against his mouth and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Who's telling the story? Me, so please shut up." Wes said defiantly.

"I want to see the pictures!" David protested, Wes sighed and turned the book around.

"The two princes were very happy with each other, and they also liked to sing with each other. One day they decided to join a flock of birds who also liked to sing".

"He's talking about the Warblers right?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I'd say so." Kurt whispered back.

"One day the flock of birds couldn't find the two princes, so they sent out a search party because they were missing the practise for their swan song-."

"Wait, hang on a second," Jeff piped up, "is this the story about the time when Nick and I were running late to practice because there was a long line at The Lima Bean, and all of The Warblers walked in on the French teacher and the Geography teacher making out in the library?" Jeff asked quizzically; Wes huffed and slammed the book shut.

"Well I can see that this book has not followed any of the copy right laws if you already know how the story ends." Wes groaned, Kurt just laughed and rolled his eyes as Wes continued to rave on about the lack of protection the government has offered to keep his story a secret. Kurt stood up from his seat and helped pulled Blaine up with him.

"And with this stimulating subject coming to an end, I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Kurt said as he went to turn away.

"Wait! I want a goodnight hug!" Wes said adamantly, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I see a pattern forming." Kurt mumbled under his breath to Blaine before he turned around and hugged Wes gently. Kurt looked around and thought that he should probably just hug the rest of them while he was at it. Kurt hugged David briefly before hugging both Nick and Jeff; Kurt crouched down on the side of the chair and looked at Jeff seriously.

"Jeff if there is anything you need or want, please don't hesitate to ask me. After everything you have been through tonight, I want to make the rest of your stay as easy as possible. So please just tell me ok. You as well Nick, if there is anything that you want I will get it for you, no questions asked." Kurt said earnestly, the two nodded and gave Kurt a look of appreciation. He gave them both one long last hug before standing up and straightened out his clothes.

"Good night guys. Oh, and Wes, David; If Jeff wants to go to sleep and wants you two to leave, please just do it. And in general, don't harass Jeff at all. Even if you think that what you are doing isn't harassment it most likely would be so just don't do it." Kurt said sternly, Wes gave him a two finger salute and smiled at him; Kurt really wished he could trust that look but he knew better.

Kurt started to walk away but looked back when Blaine wasn't following. He turned around and saw Blaine snatch the teddy bear away from David's grasp.

"No one touches Mr. Cuddles, ever." Blaine snapped before holding onto the bear's little arm and taking Kurt's hand as they walked into the house. Kurt swayed their hands together as they walked up the stairs and smirked at Blaine.

"So... should I be jealous of your relationship with Mr. Cuddles?" Kurt teased as they walked up the last stair and down towards Blaine's bedroom. Blaine just chuckled in response.

"You have nothing to worry about; I got him when I was little. He goes in my suitcase if I go somewhere, I don't like to leave him alone for too long or else he gets very jealous and lonely." Blaine said in a mock serious tone.

"Sure, that's the reason. It has nothing to do with co-dependency maybe?" Kurt teased, Blaine laughed haughtily before lightly bumping his shoulder against Kurt's.

Kurt just smiled but stopped walking when he heard crying as they passed one of the rooms. Kurt slowly approached the door and rapped his knuckles against it.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"It's Kurt and Blaine, is everything ok? Can we come in?" Kurt asked curiously, Kurt could hear muffled voices pass through the room.

"Yeah sure, it's open." Brittany said. Kurt twisted the door knob and opened the door.

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the bed, Santana was hugging a pillow to her chest with one hand while the other was dabbing a tissue at her eye.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked as he leant against the door frame, Santana shook her head and sighed sadly.

"No, I've been up her for the last half hour; going over the night. Trying to figure out why I couldn't see through Puck's plan, am I really that stupid?" Santana asked; Kurt remained silent, not sure as to what exact words would offer the comfort she was after.

"You want to know the worst thing though? For the life of me, I can't figure out how to make it up to Jeff. I don't even know what he likes so I can't buy him anything. I don't know what he likes to eat so I can't cook him something. I'm just so lost!" Santana exclaimed helplessly. Kurt pursed his lips before he apprehensively sat down on the bed and took her hand.

"Santana I think the best thing for you to do right now is to get some sleep. You're over emotional-."

"Where the fuck do you get off? You think you can call me emotional!" Santana shouted defensively, Kurt just quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think that by doing that, you just proved my point?" Kurt asked quizzically, Santana just huffed and avoided eye contact. "You're over emotional now, and you're probably exhausted anyway. So for now, get some sleep. You'll be thinking rationally in the morning. And who knows, your idea might even come to you in your sleep." Kurt said as he lightly squeezed her hand before standing up from the bed.

"Thank you Kurt." Santana said earnestly, Kurt just nodded.

"Goodnight girls." Kurt said as he watched Brittany pull back the covers of the bed before the two slid in to bed.

"And Santana?" Kurt asked Santana looked up at Kurt slowly.

"Jeff really likes Oreo's" Kurt told, Santana mouthed a small thank you. Kurt pulled the door shut and walked towards Blaine's room. Kurt heard Blaine start to chuckle once they arrived in his room and closed the door. Kurt looked at Blaine with a curious glance.

"And what is so funny mister?" Kurt asked as he gently poked Blaine in the stomach. Blaine rubbed his stomach and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just if you don't accomplish your Broadway dreams you should take up a career in counselling. With all the practice you've had tonight, you would be an expert." Blaine teased, Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked into the ensuite bathroom. Blaine chuckled before following after him. Kurt picked up his toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste onto his brush before he proceeded to brush his teeth. Blaine playfully pushed Kurt out of the way and grabbed his toothbrush and followed Kurt's example.

"This bathroom isn't big enough for the two of us Blaine." Kurt told after he spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. Blaine just winked archly before wincing in pain and rubbed his eyebrow, Kurt smirked.

"Serves you right," Kurt said, he opened the second drawer of the cabinet and started his search for the pain killers as he continued to brush his teeth.

"Top drawer." Blaine said unintelligibly around his toothbrush, Kurt shut the drawer and opened the top drawer to reveal a small box of pain killers. He picked them up and read the instructions as the two finished brushing their teeth.

"It says to take 1-2 tablets, so considering your injuries I'll give you two" Kurt said as he popped them out of the foil packaging and placed them in Blaine's hand.

"I swear I could take all of them and my head still wouldn't feel any better." Blaine grumbled as he placed them in his mouth and dry swallowed them. Kurt put them back in the drawer and closed it before picking up his cleansing lotion.

"Start with two and if it doesn't get any better you can try another." Kurt said as he splashed some warm water on to his face and started his skin care routine; Blaine groaned and frowned at Kurt.

"Are you going to do the long version or the shortened version? Because I don't want to wait for 45 minutes before you come to bed." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"The shortened version but that still takes ten minutes." Kurt said as he applied the cleanser to his face and started to rub it in small circles on his face. Blaine groaned and let his head hang heavily on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know, it's harder to do this with you weighing down my shoulder." Kurt told, Blaine shrugged against him and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist.

"'m comfy." Blaine murmured, Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up a clean, damp wash cloth and washed the cleanser off his face before he started to apply the toner.

"Yes, you look like the epitome of comfort with your head leaning on my shoulder like a dead weight and you look exhausted just by having to stand up." Kurt teased.

"Well if you didn't do this face thingy-."

"Skin care regime." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever it is, I could be in bed now." Blaine told, Kurt picked up his moisturiser and started to apply it to his face.

"You don't need me for you to go to bed." Kurt said.

"But you're wrong, I spent so many nights before I met you sleeping alone, and it seems absolutely ridiculous if you weren't in bed with me before I fall asleep." Blaine explained.

"You are cute when you're sleepy." Kurt mused.

"I'm always cute." Blaine said matter-of-factly, Kurt just rolled his eyes, "that stuff smells really nice."

Kurt smiled as he finished applying his moisturiser and turned to face Blaine. "Look up" Kurt told as Blaine put his head back on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine sighed dramatically before he lifted his head off Kurt's shoulder and frowned. Kurt squirted some moisturiser onto his fingertips and started to rub some onto Blaine's face.

"Now your skin won't be as soft as mine will be because you didn't do the whole 3 steps but it will feel nice." Kurt said after he finished smoothing it into Blaine's face, starting to massage his temples.

"That feels nice." Blaine said dreamily.

Kurt continued to massage Blaine's temples for another 5 minutes until he said that his head ache was feeling slightly better. They went back into the bed room and Blaine started to change into his pyjamas, Kurt was about to change too when he remembered that he had left his suitcase in another room.

"Ah shit, I left my suit case in the other room but I really can't be bothered walking all the way down there." Kurt said in annoyance. Blaine just shrugged and walked over to his closet before handing Kurt a spare set of his pyjamas.

Kurt laughed, that should have been obvious to him. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the bed; Kurt sat down and looked up at Blaine.

"Take your shirt off." Blaine said gently as he started to unbutton Kurt's vest. Kurt looked up at Blaine with an annoyed glance.

"Blaine, I told you that I'm not having sex with you." Kurt said as he watched Blaine push his vest off his shoulders and placed it on to the bed.

"But if there weren't anyone here you would?" Blaine asked curiously as started to unbutton Kurt's shirt.

"Depends, but I know for fact that I am not having sex with you tonight." Kurt pointed out.

"Well that's disappointing," Blaine said in an amused voice, "but that's not the reason I want you to take off your shirt."

Blaine unbuttoned the last button on Kurt's shirt and neatly folded it before he placed it on top of the vest. Kurt eyed his boyfriend quizzically as he walked to the other side of the room and picked up a bottle of body lotion.

"If you are going to jerk off to the sight of me shirtless I would really rather you not." Kurt said seriously, Blaine started to laugh wildly and shook his head. Blaine motioned for Kurt to move to the middle of the bed and lay on his stomach. "Blaine I just told you that I am not-."

"Having sex with me, I know, you keep reminding me. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Now get onto your stomach." Blaine ordered archly,

Kurt watched him carefully before he did what Blaine told him to. He rolled his eyes when he felt Blaine straddle the back of his thighs. Kurt was going to scold him when he heard Blaine open the bottle of lotion and then felt Blaine's hands start to rub his shoulders.

"I just thought with all the nice stuff that you have done for me tonight and for everyone else, it occured to me that no one has done nothing nice for you." Blaine said as he rubbed his thumbs along Kurt's shoulder blades. Kurt sighed happily, Blaine's hands felt wonderful.

"That's not true, you... well you really haven't done anything nice for me tonight have you? I've been too busy trying to keep you in line." Kurt tried to say as menacingly as he could, but was too focused on how nice Blaine's hands felt. Blaine just laughed and applied more pressure.

"Yes I have. Be happy though, I gave you a chance to look after your amazing boyfriend." Blaine proudly said.

"It's not like I don't do that every time I'm with you. Like when I make sure that you don't burn yourself cooking something or falling down the stairs because you're rushing like usual." Kurt said, he was starting to feel more relaxed now.

"You know most people stay quiet when they are getting a massage. You know... because they're trying to enjoy it." Blaine said amusedly.

"You should know by now that I am not most people-."

"Hey dudes-." Kurt looked up to see Finn bursting through the doors with a dopey look on his face before he saw Blaine straddling a shirtless Kurt and gasped.

"Oh my god, my poor eyes!" Finn yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands and tried to run out of the door before he crashed into the wall instead.

"Finn, will you ever learn to knock?" Kurt yelled incredulously, Finn stumbled back and leant back against the wall still with his eyes closed.

"God, I think after walking in on that I will be knocking on every door before I enter." Finn grimaced.

"Finn, just look at me." Kurt commanded his brother; Finn just shook his head in response.

"Take your hands off your face and look at me." Kurt said; One of Finn's eyes appeared through the cracks in his fingers.

"Blaine, get off please" Kurt said gently, Blaine nodded and moved off of Kurt's legs and sat back against the head board of the bed.

"I have pants on, and so does Blaine." Kurt said as he sat up on the bed and crossed his black skinny legged jean covered legs. Finn slowly removed his hands away from his eyes and lowered them to his sides.

"Blaine was giving me a massage to try and relieve some of the stress that I have gone through tonight. Now what is so important that you had to come barging into the room?" Kurt said crossly, Finn looked a little sheepish before he smiled at Kurt.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I was wondering-."

"No way in hell are you staying in our bed." Kurt growled at his brother. Finn looked a little down trodden before he looked up again.

"Oh ok, um well usually when I can't sleep I play my Xbox but I wasn't sure if Blaine had one." Finn told.

"Yeah there is one downstairs in the rumpus room, it's all connected and everything. I'm sorry, but you will have to use the small 70" TV-."

"Small!" Finn said incredulously, Finn ran across the room and hugged Blaine roughly, "dude I love you!"

Blaine reluctantly patted Finn's back and sat there awkwardly as he waited for Finn to let go.

"I love you too?" Blaine said slowly as he waited for Finn to stop. Finn let go and speedily ran out of the room and slammed the door shut excitedly behind him. Kurt shook his head and started to change into his pyjamas.

"I am so glad that I'm an only child." Blaine said as he shuddered slightly, Kurt smiled and walked towards the wall and flicked off the lights before hopping into bed with Blaine. Kurt pulled the covers up and got into a comfy position as Blaine rested his head on his chest.

"So I guess the massage is over." Blaine whispered as he snuggled closer to Kurt. Kurt just hummed and wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Guess so, it sucks though; I was really enjoying it." Kurt said, Blaine leant up and gently kissed Kurt.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Blaine murmured as he softly rubbed their noses together, Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine before he gently kissed the tip of his nose.

"Don't worry about it too much; it was nice while it lasted." Kurt told, and Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Go to sleep honey, just think how funny it is going to be when we see everyone with a hangover in the morning." Kurt giggled.

"Hopefully I don't get one; but with all that tequila I drank I can already feel it coming on." Blaine said with annoyance, Kurt just smirked.

"It's your own stupid fault for doing what Finn told you too." Kurt said.

"You're so caring." Blaine said sarcastically, Kurt just nodded and kissed Blaine goodnight before closing his eyes. Wondering how tomorrow was going to turn out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys!

So sorry that this took so long to upload but you would not believe the amount of homework I have. That and getting sick is not a fun combo.

So please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!

Love Squiggle

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning he couldn't help but smirk, he curled in closer to his pillow and started to giggle quietly. He didn't discourage the smugness he felt coursing through him; Kurt was not sadistic, not at all, but he found what he was hearing incredible funny. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his limbs out wide on the bed, humming in satisfaction when he felt his muscles loosen as he started to become slightly more awake. He yawned as he slowly sat up in the bed and stretched his hands lazily above his head. He tilted his head from side to side languidly, cracking his stiff neck before it felt right. Kurt languidly placed his delicate feet into his soft sheep wool ugg boots, continuing to smirk as the noise grew louder. Kurt stood up and slowly made his way towards Blaine's closet, grabbed out his burgundy Daniel Hanson bathrobe with the gold piping and lazily wrapped it around himself before tying it into a simple bow. Kurt slowly trudged towards the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he began to titter.<p>

"Bitch, don't even start." Blaine groaned.

"Bitch now? You have so much hostility in the morning" Kurt teased; the smirk evident in his tone.

"Just shut up." Blaine complained as he clutched at his head, Kurt couldn't help bursting into laughter. Blaine was sprawled out on the bathroom floor his arms hugging the base of the toilet with his head rested against the cold tiled floor. His shirt was thrown haphazardly towards the hamper and laid on the floor trying to numb the throbbing headache he now carried. It was safe to say that Blaine was severely hung over and Kurt found that extremely hilarious.

"Oh but Blainey, if I did shut up where would the fun be in that?" Kurt sing songed, Blaine groaned and flipped off Kurt half heartedly before dropping his head back on the floor. Kurt just giggled again. Kurt's giggles were promptly cut off as Blaine scrambled off the floor and threw up into the toilet. Kurt clamped a hand over his nose to try and mask the putrid smell; the noise wasn't helping also.

"You are so lucky that I am not a sympathetic spewer." Kurt said as he eyed his boyfriend skeptically who was still dry heaving over top of the toilet. Blaine didn't bother replying to Kurt, instead he chose to spit into the toilet and groan again.

"I don't think it is a good sign if something that looks like that comes out of you." Blaine mumbled before flushing the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sunk back to the floor. Kurt just grinned at Blaine's back.

"Well it's probably good that it's not in you anymore. Besides I told you not to drink and what do you do? Exactly that. You were an idiot for doing shots with Finn-."

"I know you were right and I was wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Blaine snapped; Kurt's smirk grew wider.

"Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear." Kurt told proudly, Blaine mumbled incoherently and settled back in his previous position. Kurt continued to laugh quietly as he walked over to the basin and rinsed a wash cloth under the cold water. Kurt knelt down next to Blaine on the floor and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Lay on your back," Kurt said softly. Blaine just groaned in pain again and rolled onto his back. Kurt barely concealed his gasp as he saw Blaine's face. Where David had punched Blaine last night, a purplish bruise had formed. Although it wasn't that big it still spread mostly over the whole of Blaine's left eyebrow and slightly above it. Kurt bit his lip to reframe from sounding shocked. He gently applied the cloth to Blaine's forehead and watched as his face softened at the cool touch.

Kurt stammered for a few seconds before he decided to bring up what was on his mind. "Blaine, have you looked in the mirror today?" Kurt asked gently, Blaine groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"I know that I probably look like shit because that is exactly how I feel." Blaine grumbled.

"Um, that's not really what I meant. You see, where David hit you last night... there is kind of like... a massive bruise." Kurt said hesitantly as he continued to wipe the wash cloth slowly against his forehead.

"Of course there is, stupid David. How bad does it look?" Blaine asked as he went to stand up from the ground only to get light headed and lean back against Kurt. Blaine sat grouchily and looked up at Kurt.

"It's not that bad but it's noticeable, does it hurt?" Kurt asked sweetly; Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, my whole head hurts too much to actually know if that hurts." Blaine told.

"Poor Blaine," Kurt said patronisingly, probably enjoying this just a little too much. Blaine repeated what Kurt had said sarcastically and began to rub his head with his index and middle fingers.

"I just want to go back to sleep." Blaine mumbled as he leant his head against Kurt's chest, Kurt just giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Well you can't, you have guests to entertain." Kurt told him a-matter-of-factly.

"It's your party, so they're your guests; I'm going back to bed." Blaine said as he nuzzled his head against Kurt's chest, making no effort to actually move towards the bed.

"No come on, have a shower first. You will feel much better then you're currently feeling. Then once everyone has left and we have cleaned up you can go back to sleep." Kurt told him as he hoisted Blaine up off the ground.

"Or you can go down and talk to everyone and clean up while I am up here asleep." Blaine reasoned.

"Or I can tell Wes and David that you are asleep and let them wake you up." Kurt said as he handed Blaine his towel. Blaine scowled at the thought before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll have a shower but just for that you don't get to join me." Blaine said defiantly, Kurt just smirked.

"Oh what a shame, I don't get to shower with my hung over boyfriend. How will I ever go on?" Kurt teased.

"I have no idea." Blaine said as he tried to lean and kiss Kurt, Kurt kept his lips in a firm line and placed his hand on Blaine's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

"Not when your breath smells like some animal has died in your mouth while its family has taken up residence. Brush your teeth... twice and use mouth wash before you come down stairs or even close to my mouth." Kurt said as he lightly patted Blaine's cheek before he exited the bathroom. Blaine laughed haughtily and shut the door before he started his shower.

Kurt exited the bedroom slowly and made his way down the hallway warily. He studied the hallway as he walked; wondering how someone's shirt got stuck on one of the edges of the painting and why there was a pair of jeans hanging from the ceiling fan or why there was shaving cream along the banister of the stairs. Kurt leisurely walked down the stairs, keeping his hands in the pockets of his robe and not touching the now shaving cream covered banister. Kurt jumped off the second last step and walked down towards the kitchen for some well earned coffee.

Kurt gracefully stepped over Mike who was lying asleep in the middle of the hallway. He continued to walk up the hallway but stopped when he saw the dining room. He leaned against the door frame and smirked for the second time this morning; he saw Tina clutching at pillow in her sleep as she laid on the couch, mumbling something as she lightly kissed the pillow before snuggling back into it. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to grin to wildly when his eyes landed on David who was asleep on top of the dining table and for some strange reason had duct tape covering his eyes. Kurt was surprised that he couldn't see Wes, Kurt shrugged it off and went into the kitchen; laughing at the memory of what he had just seen. He walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. Kurt yawned as he stretched up to grab a coffee mug out of the cupboard.

"Good morning Kurt!" Kurt stumbled over his feet as he tried to capture the mug he had almost dropped before setting it back on the counter before turning to glare at the direction of where the voice came from.

Kurt inwardly groaned when he saw Rachel standing there in sparkly pink bike shorts with a light grey sweat shirt on, a preening smile plastered on her face. Kurt grunted in reply and went on to making his coffee; it was way too early to deal with a chirpy Rachel and he hadn't even had his morning coffee yet. Rachel walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water and an apple. Kurt eyed her skeptically as he began to froth his milk. Kurt had only been at the Blaine's holiday home for 3 days but he was missing The Lima Bean already. Having to make his own Non-fat mocha was getting tiresome.

"This town is so beautiful Kurt! You have no idea. On my run, there was this quaint little market and the people were so nice, but getting out there and seeing the forest was amazing too. Have you not seen so much new life before? All the flowers are blooming, baby animals are growing and it is just so amazing!" Rachel exclaimed as she took a bite of her apple. Kurt nodded along noncommittally to Rachel as she continued to recount her entire morning, he knew Rachel just wanted someone to listen to her and offer no real reply other than the occasional 'hmm', 'yeah' or 'oh'. Kurt zoned out and took a sip of his mocha, humming in delight when the delicious liquid reached his taste buds. Not even caring when there was a slight burn in his throat and continued to drink it down.

"Holy fuck do you have an off button?" Kurt looked around the room and couldn't find where the voice came from, Kurt wandered around the island bench in the middle of the kitchen and laughed when he saw Wes laying clad only in his boxers on the ground.

"Wes what happened to your clothes?" Kurt asked amusedly; Wes looked down and groaned.

"I dunno, I can't even remember what happened last night, let alone where my clothes are." Wes told as he closed his eyes again. "Kurt, I need coffee stat and waffles. Yes, definitely waffles."

"And what makes you think that I will actually do that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well let me put it to you this way. If you don't do it, I will make sure that you don't get a solo any time soon." Wes threatened, "And I was thinking of giving you one for the upcoming benefit. But if you don't make me coffee you can kiss it good bye and I'll give Blaine another solo."

"I'll just make that coffee then." Kurt said as he turned on his heel and started on Wes's latte.

"You know Wester; it is very rude and impolite to order someone around like that. Black mail can sometimes lead to deception and end up resulting in-." as Rachel had spoke, Wes had risen from his slumber and walked heavily to Rachel and clamped a hand tightly over her mouth.

"Shh!" Wes ordered as he held his finger to his pursed lips and glowered at her. "I told you last night that my name is Wesley, not Wester, but don't even call me Wesley. I only get called Wesley when I am in trouble so, please for the love of god call me Wes. Plus I have just woken up and as Kurt knows, I am not a morning person and I tend to be very grouchy in the morning. Isn't that right Kurt?"

"Uh huh, you should see the freshman Warblers when they face Wes in the morning. Their scared faces are absolutely priceless." Kurt mused as he continued to make Wes's coffee.

"That's right, and to top it off, I have not had my morning coffee yet. So please keep your giant mouth closed for the duration of the morning or just reframe until I have had my coffee, ok?" Wes snapped; Rachel nodded.

"I'll just have a shower." Rachel said quietly and hurried out of the room. Wes nodded in affirmation and slumped against the bench and proceeded to rub his tired eyes. Kurt finished up on making the latte and handed it to Wes; he mumbled a thank you and drank half of it down in a large gulp.

"Rough night?" Kurt asked amusedly before taking a sip from his own mug. Wes nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"From what I remember, it's slowly coming back to me." Wes said begrudgingly. Wes looked around curiously before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Where's Blaine, he wouldn't leave you alone last night. You look almost strange without him." Wes teased.

Kurt smirked into his mug, "Oh he's around, he just isn't feeling very well today."

Wes's face lit up, "Oh please let me mess with him today." Wes pleaded, Kurt just giggled and nodded. "Yes!" Wes said as he fist pumped the air.

"I'm blind!" David cried from the dining room, Kurt had to swallow his coffee down quickly as not to spit it out before he started to laugh.

"What's he going on about?" Wes said as he rubbed his temples.

"You'll see." Kurt assured.

"Quit your bitching!"

"Make me!"

"Come at me bro!"

"My god is that Sam?" Wes asked amusedly; Kurt just shrugged and smiled into his coffee, breathing in the overwhelmingly wonderful smell.

"You're not blind, it's duct tape!" Sam snapped; it was quiet for a few seconds before David shouted out in pain.

"Ow you fucker!" There was a loud crash and Kurt assumed that they had got into a brawl. Kurt just shrugged to himself and went back to his coffee; he was going to need it to get through this morning.

* * *

><p>"This bed is really hard."<p>

"That's because you are on the floor".

Sophie groaned as she rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Her head was pounding; she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She could hear a tap dripping and it felt like each water droplet was grinding against her head.

"How did I get on to the floor?" Sophie asked as she slowly sat up and leant back on her elbows; she scratched her head and instantly regretted it.

"I don't know, I was asleep last night and Mercedes and you came in here. Don't know where she is though." Charlotte said as she crawled over and looked down at Sophie who was lying on the ground. Sophie hummed in acknowledgement and straightened her dress she was still wearing from last night. Sophie didn't want to look in the mirror; she didn't even want to know what a night's worth of damage had done to her complexion. Sophie groaned and looked up to see Charlotte still staring at her.

"What?" Sophie snapped, Charlotte flickered her eyes down momentarily and started to play with the material of the sheet.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a miscarriage or that you were even pregnant? I wouldn't have judged you; I would have even tried to help you. I guess that explains why you didn't want me to go with you to the hospital that day." Charlotte said sadly. Sophie sighed and reluctantly hoisted herself up onto the bed next to Charlotte.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would have taken it." Sophie tried to explain in earnest.

"Soph, you're my best friend. You know you can trust me with anything." Charlotte said truthfully.

"I thought Nick was your best friend." Sophie said playfully, Charlotte laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

"Nick is my best guy friend; you're my best girl friend. There are just some things I can't talk to Nick about, and that is where you come in." Charlotte told as she lightly nudged her shoulder.

"Like what?" Sophie asked curiously, Charlotte smirked before she started to giggle.

"Like guys, have you ever tried to talk guys with him before? He is so in love with Jeff that he is totally oblivious to other guys. He is no fun at all; he is all Mr. Love and shit." Charlotte explained. Sophie just chuckled and shook her head.

"I wonder how Jeff is this morning; he was pretty shaken up last night." Sophie pondered.

"Yeah, but he had every right to be though. That guy was a douche; David was pretty hot when he was angry with him last night though." Charlotte told with a dreamy expression.

"Sure he was," Sophie said patronisingly, "I just hope that Jeff is ok. He is so cute; I don't know why anyone would want to hurt him."

"I don't know either." Charlotte said; she frowned when she heard David shouting.

"Come on we should probably see what all the commotion is about."

* * *

><p>Santana woke up happy, surprised that she didn't seem to have a hangover and loving the fact that Brittany was curled up on her chest and was resting her head on her shoulder. She brought her hand up from where it was resting against Brittany's ribs and softly started to stroke her hair. Santana felt content, until memories of last night started to flood back. She sighed when she remembered that she still hadn't thought of something nice to do for Jeff. Technically it was her fault for what happened last night but she wasn't the one who had done it. She mentally slapped herself for thinking something so stupid, it was partly her fault and she shouldn't be trying to blame it on someone else.<p>

Brittany started to stir against her chest; Santana looked down at her and smiled as she continued to stroke her hair. Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled coyly when she saw Santana looking adoringly at her.

"Morning," Brittany said shyly, Brittany looked down and started to watch as she traced small circles on Santana's stomach.

"Morning," Santana whispered as she kissed the top of Brittany's head softly. Brittany sighed happily before looking back up and meeting Santana's eyes. She seemed to stammer for a few seconds before she summoned up the courage.

"Tana, what are we?" Brittany asked curiously; Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked quizzically; Brittany looked down again.

"Well we hang out all the time, we get our lady kisses on most nights and we both love each other but that's it. When you kissed David last night, I was a little sad that you kissed someone else besides me." Brittany explained earnestly.

"Oh Britt's I'm sorry but you know it was all a part of the plan Puck and I had." Santana reminded her.

"I know but still, I couldn't help but feel a little neglected." Brittany said truthfully. Santana untangled herself from Brittany and sat up against the head board to get a better look at Brittany, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked after she had just woken up.

"Britt's I really didn't mean to make you feel that way, but I don't really understand what you are trying to say." Santana stated.

"Well, don't you ever want more sometimes?" Brittany asked nervously as she down cast her eyes again.

"Like if I think about you being my girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany whispered.

"All the time," Santana whispered back, Brittany's head snapped up from where she had been staring at the bed with a surprised expression. "Britt's I want to be with you but I just wasn't sure how you felt about it." Santana looked up nervously after a few seconds when Brittany didn't answer to be met with a huge smile greeting her.

"Tana I love you, of course I want to be with you. Are you silly?" Brittany asked playfully, Santana didn't get a chance to reply as Brittany tackled her to the bed and kissed her. Santana kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Wait does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Santana asked, really just wanting to hear Brittany say it more than an actual confirmation. Brittany nodded and kissed her again, Santana let her hands roam over Brittany's back and slowly cascaded down towards her ass-.

"Hey girls, oh my god!" Finn exclaimed excitedly as he barged through the door. Santana and Brittany's lips broke apart and they looked towards the door.

"Jesus Frankentein, don't you know how to knock?" Santana snapped.

"Kurt and Blaine and now them. Though I do like this better." Finn muttered to himself.

"What?" Brittany asked quizzically.

"Nothing, nothing. Erm, Kurt is making waffles down stairs if you girls are interested, you better hurry if you want some though. That Wes dude is onto his like 8th one." Finn said incredulously.

"Ok, cool." Brittany said, Finn stood there watching to see if they would continue to make out.

"Get out Finn." Santana ordered, Finn pouted slightly before slamming the door shut.

"We should probably get up; I want to see if my dance partner Jeffy is ok." Brittany said as she leant up off Santana and walked to her suitcase to get out some clothes.

"Yeah Jeff, do you know anything nice I can get him?" Santana asked.

"He likes Nick." Brittany offered helpfully, Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"He already has him though." Santana explained, Brittany frowned slightly before she walked over to Santana and sat down on her lap and placed her hands around the back of her neck.

"You are so beautiful and smart, I have no doubt in my mind that you will figure something out." Brittany said as she chastely kissed Santana on the lips before fleeing off to change.

Santana slumped back against the bed and sighed. As smart as she may be, she still had no idea what she could do for Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff opened his eyes as the morning sun fell upon him. He grumbled and turned his head to block the sun from his eyes, Jeff shuffled slightly against Nick's chest as he began to laugh.<p>

"Morning beautiful," Nick said as he kissed the top of Jeff's head. Jeff mumbled his reply back against Nick's shoulder.

"I don't remember falling asleep." Jeff said as rubbed his eye.

"You fell asleep a couple hours after Wes and David left. I stayed up to make sure that you were ok and fell asleep instantly after I noticed you were asleep." Nick informed him; Jeff hummed and nuzzled his face against Nick's neck.

"You're a good boyfriend." Jeff said sleepily; Nick just chuckled in response. "But you smell like smoke" Jeff commented, he peaked up to see a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Nick smiled sheepishly and blew the smoke away from Jeff's face.

"Sorry, you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you but I needed one." Nick said reluctantly, Jeff just sighed and shrugged as he moved closer to Nick.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jeff laughed; Nick chuckled along and reached up to grasp the cigarette between his index and middle finger. Jeff gasped when he saw Nick's knuckles.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Your hand," Jeff said, Nick flipped his hand over to see his scratched, beat up knuckles. He grimaced before shrugging it off.

"It's nothing compared to what Puck's face would look like." Nick said with a joyful look in his eyes. Jeff just laughed and reached for Nick's hand and gently kissed along his knuckles.

"Still, I don't like that he did that to your hand." Jeff told sadly as he continued to kiss Nick's hand.

"I have a pretty strong hatred for what he did to you too. How are you feeling today?" Nick asked sweetly as he took one last drag from his cigarette before he threw it at the ground towards his foot and stepped on it. Jeff shrugged and turned to lay straight on the lounge chair; Jeff ignored the weird look Nick was giving him.

"Ok I guess, I don't think I could face him again anytime soon, or ever again really. He really scared me last night, but you were great; helping me get through it and everything- why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Jeff asked self-consciously as his hand flew to his head to straighten out any potential fly aways and to smooth it down.

"N-no, your hair is fine. It's just your face, it's really bruised though. Does it hurt?" Nick asked as he reached out and gently stroked his thumb against Jeff's left cheek. Jeff followed the movement with his eyes and was surprised when he felt no pain. Nick asked again as he moved down towards his chin, Jeff shook his head again. Nick just growled in frustration.

"Why is your face covered in bruises anyway?" Nick asked angrily as he tilted Jeff's chin up an inspected his entire face, seeming satisfied with his search. Nick's face lit up with a nonplus expression.

"Did Puck hit you?" Nick demanded, Jeff thought back; looking through the memories that he had spent all night trying to forget.

Jeff sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he punched and slapped me when I tried to fight off his advances but you know I bruise easy. You like that you don't have to work that hard to leave a hickey" Jeff reminded as he went to crawl back closer to Nick only to be stopped.

"I know that but he doesn't get to leave a mark on you." Nick said petulantly, Nick tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. He placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and gently pushed back the collar of his shirt. Jeff had totally forgotten about the hickey Puck had left on his collar bone.

"I am going to kill that guy if I ever see him again or better yet, I'll hunt him down and hurt him worse than he hurt you-."

"Nick you need to calm down ok? Please." Jeff pleaded, Nick stammered for a second before he caved and nodded. Jeff waited until he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I just want to forget that this ever happened, so can you please just drop it?" Jeff asked.

"I can't just drop it Jeff, but if it makes you feel better I won't talk about it with you." Nick compromised.

"Fine," Jeff said exasperatedly, Nick smiled triumphantly and kissed the top of Jeff's head.

"We should go inside; everyone probably wants to see how you are." Nick said, Jeff didn't really want to move but finally relented. As Jeff stood up he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at himself in the reverse camera. Jeff almost shrieked when he saw his reflection, on the left side of his face his cheek was covered with bruises and his chin was starting to go a purple-blue colour. He didn't even recognise himself; Jeff looked up from his phone hurriedly and glared at Nick.

"Are you fucking serious? I can't go in there looking like this!" Jeff informed Nick as he pointed to his face; Nick moved forward and took Jeff's hand.

"Jeff-."

"No, don't touch me; I'm hideous." Jeff said as he snatched his hand away and protectively wrapped his arms around himself as he walked a few steps away from Nick and stared at the ground.

"Jeff you could never be hideous, besides no one is going to care or judge you when they see your face, and if they do you come tell me and I'll settle it, with force if necessary." Nick said as he punched his fist into his hand. Jeff rolled his eyes but shook his head again.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I don't even want you seeing me like this." Jeff said as he turned around and faced away from Nick.

"Well too bad because I'm not leaving." Nick said as he walked up behind Jeff and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jeff just groaned but relaxed back against Nick.

"Can we just leave now? We don't even have to talk to anyone; I think our bags are still in my car so we don't even have to search through the house. Come on please, let's just go." Jeff cajoled as he tried to get out of Nick's embrace. Nick just held on tighter and whispered in his ear.

"Do you really think that would be fair to Kurt?"

Jeff scowled and sighed heavily, "No."

He didn't have to look at Nick's face to know that he was smiling triumphantly. "That's right, now get your cute butt inside and make polite conversation, and I swear we can leave after lunch."

"But that's three hours away!" Jeff whined.

"Just pretend that you are listening to Wes talk in a Warbler meeting and smile and nod at the appropriate times." Nick said, Jeff turned his head to face Nick with a shocked expression.

"How did you know that I am not paying attention to Wes?" Jeff asked quizzically albeit a little intrigued.

"Because you're my boyfriend, we have been dating for a little over three years and you get the same glazed over look in your eyes when I talk about Pantera." Nick said smugly.

"That's because they suck, you should feel honoured that I even let you play that in my beloved car." Jeff said defiantly.

"I swear you love that car more than me" Nick said playfully.

"Depending on how much Pantera you plan to play while I am around, my car might just climb to the top of my list of things that I love." Jeff threatened archly.

"Come on smart ass, let's go inside." Nick said as he unravelled his arms from around Jeff and took his hand before leading him towards the house. Jeff followed behind Nick and looked at their intertwined hands.

Jeff was nervous. He knew that his friends wouldn't judge him; they wouldn't make fun of him for having a bruised face, and wouldn't interrogate him about what had happened last night in the bedroom with Puck. But that didn't mean The New Directions wouldn't. He didn't know them; he didn't know their personalities or idiosyncrasies. From what Kurt had told Jeff of them, is that they were all very unique, had strong personalities and had a tendency to be loud just to be heard and that scared Jeff the most. Jeff had always been flamboyant and a happy person but all he wanted to do now was curl back up with Nick on the lounge chair, where it was quiet and secluded and where no one else was bothering them. Jeff didn't really feel safe with anyone beside Nick at the moment. Last night when Kurt and Charlotte had comforted him he felt safe. Kurt was his best friend at Dalton so of course he felt safe with his best friend and he felt safe with Charlotte because she was Nick's best friend but he didn't know how he would be with the rest of the party guests.

"You ok?" Nick asked with concern, Jeff looked up from their hands and looked around. He didn't even notice that they were inside or notice that his hand was shaking.

"Just excited I guess, shaking with excitement." Jeff lied and tried to smile.

"Jeff," Nick gave him a dead pan look; Jeff sighed and shook his head.

"I'm scared and nervous as hell ok? I don't want to face them all when I look like this, they will be all sympathetic and I don't want it. I just want to go, I wanna say goodbye to Kurt but other than that I wanna go!" Jeff exclaimed as he went to walk away only for his hand to be grasped tighter by Nick.

"I get that you may be apprehensive to see them but you have nothing to worry about ok?" Nick stated indubitably, Jeff tried to take a deep breath to calm him down but it didn't work.

"C-can I have a hug first?" Jeff asked nervously, Nick smiled adoringly at Jeff and tugged him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead gently. Jeff relaxed minutely and immersed himself fully into the hug, resting his head against Nick's shoulder and took a deep breath before he pulled away.

"Better?" Nick asked sweetly as he brushed a stray hair off Jeff's forehead, Jeff nodded and took Nick's hand again before they slowly made their way into the kitchen. Jeff kept his head down and to the side mostly as he tried to conceal everyone's view of his face. The chatter of the kitchen immediately ceased as they walked into the kitchen, Jeff suppressed a groan and inched closer to Nick.

As soon as they entered Kurt, Wes, David, Sam, Charlotte, Sophie, Brittany, Santana and Finn were all starting at him. He just wanted everyone to continue on as normal and not make him feel ostracized from the group. He was stupid to think that he could slip into the kitchen unnoticed and be left alone.

"Jeff! He lives on!" Wes shouted and ran over to him and hugged him. He freaked out.

"Let me go!" Jeff shouted and pushed him away, jumping away and crashing against Nick. Nick's arms were immediately around his waist and looked skeptically between Jeff and Wes. Jeff swore under his breath and looked up to see everyone staring at him with a curious countenance. '_Shit, there goes any chance of being left alone_,' Jeff groaned in his head. Their gasps where badly masked when they saw his face, Jeff turned his head and tried to block the bruised side of his face from their line of sight. Wes had back away and looked almost hurt. Jeff did feel bad that he had manage to cause that hurt look on Wes's face but he felt petrified when he had touched him.

"Dude, look at your face! It is so bruised- Ow!" Jeff flicked his eyes to see Kurt glaring at Finn. Jeff tried to ignore the whispered conversations and strange looks he was receiving. He felt like he was back at his old public school he attended before Dalton, where people would just stare at him and judge him; he hated it.

"What did I do? Oh by the way, that doesn't hurt as much when you crush my toes with ugg boots compared to your Doc Martens." Finn said flatly as he started to massage his toes. Kurt walked forwardly hesitantly and offered Jeff a warm smile.

"Morning Jeff, Nick, would you like some coffee? There is a stack of waffles too if you're hungry." Kurt said casually as he gestured to the plate stacked high with freshly made waffles. Jeff was greatful that Kurt had seemed to notice his discomfort and had discreetly brushed over it liked he wished everyone else would. Jeff cleared his throat nervously and leant back more firmly against Nick when he heard a clatter of a fork being dropped from Finn's hand.

Jeff placed his hands on top of Nick's that were around his waist, intertwined their fingers and steadied his voice before he answered Kurt. "Um, do you have any green tea?" Jeff asked nervously, Kurt looked up in thought before turning towards the cupboard and searched through the various assortments of coffees and teas.

"Sorry Blaine is such a coffee fiend that he usually only buys Moroccan ground coffee be- oh here's some." Kurt said as he shut the cupboard door and pulled out one of the tea bags. He flicked on the kettle and stared as Santana stole the teabag from his hand and elbowed him out of the way.

"I can do it Hummel." she snapped before giving Jeff a dazzling smile and went off in search of a mug, Jeff watched her quizzically. What had gotten into her? He hadn't even talked to her before and now she was being all smiley, and greeting him warmly, it certainly was perplexing.

"Did you want anything Nick?" Kurt asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"Ah, just regular coffee is fine thanks." Nick said as he rubbed Jeff's arm, quietly reassuring him. Kurt went off to make it only to be battered away by Santana who insisted on making it. Kurt looked mildly pissed off and gave her a quick glare before turning back and smiling at Jeff who glanced around and saw that everyone was smiling at him. Not a normal easy going smile but a forced sort of awkward smile that made Jeff start to feel queasy.

"Nick they're staring at me." Jeff whispered as he turned his head and looked at Nick.

"I know." Nick whispered angrily, he jerked his head up and glowered at them. The all looked away, some pretending to start a conversation; it didn't make Jeff feel any better. Jeff tightened his grip on Nick's hand and tried to take a deep breath, he didn't like the amount of people around him either. He felt like he was suffocating, all the strange looks he was getting, the sound of whispered conversations that he knew were about him, how odd everyone was acting. The memories of his previous school's torment and last night were flooding back to him, it was too much.

"Jeff, I kind of need the circulation in my hand to work." Nick said as he tried to pry Jeff's vice like grip off his hand. Jeff looked up frantically at Nick with a frightened look in his eyes and tightened his grip on his hand.

"You ok Jeff?" Kurt asked attentively as he extended the mug to him, Jeff looked from Nick to Kurt twice before swallowing thickly and nodding. He reached out and took the mug and mentally berated himself when his hand shook.

"Maybe camomile tea would have been better." David muttered before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of waffles.

"Got something to say David?" Nick bellowed, Jeff spilled some of his tea in shock at the loud noise and wiped his shirt where some of it landed. David quickly backed down and muttered 'no' before looking away from Nick's powerful glare and continued to eat his waffles in silence. Jeff shuddered and took a sip of his tea, Nick leant forward and kiss Jeff's temple.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nick whispered sweetly and kissed Jeff's temple again. Jeff shrugged and tried to play it off coolly but it still scared him.

"S'ok." Jeff mumbled.

"I know you're lying." Nick whispered knowingly.

Jeff sighed and shook his head, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Nick said sweetly; Kurt cleared his throat lightly and presented a coffee to Nick.

"Thanks." Nick said and took the mug from him; Kurt nodded and looked like he didn't know what to do or say.

"Maybe you should eat something, you haven't eaten anything since you've been here except for those biscuits you stole," Jeff smiled sheepishly "and you'd probably feel sick with the amount you drank last night. Honestly, I don't know how you didn't get alcohol poising." Kurt joked; Jeff forced a laugh and looked down at his shoes when he saw Charlotte staring at his face, trying to conceal his face as best as he could.

"It's a gift." Nick said as he gave a reprimanding glare at Charlotte before softening his face and looked back at Kurt. "Jeff doesn't get hangovers and I didn't really drink all that much, but food does sound good. Growing boys and all."

"You don't get hangovers?" Sophie asked curiously.

"No," Jeff said as he didn't look up from his shoes, "doesn't matter how much I drink or what I drink, I don't get a hangover and I remember everything that happens the night before... unfortunately." Jeff looked down as he mulled over the last word. Kurt scratched the back of his neck before he walked over to the plate stacked high with waffles and picked it up.

"Hey!" Finn shouted, Kurt ignored him and presented the waffles to him.

"Waffles?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! So sorry this took a while and sorry its really long! It was going to be longer but I cut it short.

Oh so I mentioned a few chapters a go that I was writing a one shot about the party that Nick had to attend where he kissed a girl. Well it is up now and if you want you should check it out! I would love to here what you think of it. It's called The Truth Comes Out

Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads the story. I love it :D

Love Squiggle

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Jeff sat down on one of the stools that were situated behind the breakfast bar, sitting tucked away under Nick's arm. Jeff had pulled the stool directly next to Nick's and sat down before Nick wrapped his arm securely around his midsection. He pressed the left side of his face against the juncture of Nick's shoulder and neck as he tried to conceal the bruised side of his face from everyone. Jeff bit back an aggravated sigh when he noticed people were still trying to look at him with their sad eyes and sympathetic glances.<p>

He was glad that no one had tried to pat his shoulder or hug him again; he wasn't sure how he would react. The overwhelming nervousness he had felt when Wes had hugged him had freaked him out immensely. It wasn't that he didn't trust Wes, it was he just didn't feel safe or secure with him or with most of the people in the room for that matter. So he just tucked himself away in Nick's embrace, if he wasn't allowed to be left alone; he was going to try his best to make it look like he wasn't here.

"You should eat something," Nick said lightly as he lifted a forkful of waffles up towards Jeff's mouth.

"No," Jeff whined petulantly and turned his face completely against Nick's shoulder so he couldn't be force-fed. Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before putting the fork back on the plate.

"Come on, you have to eat something." Nick said as he tried to shuffle back to get Jeff to look up at him. Jeff shifted forward and remained in his spot.

"I don't have to do anything, and I'm not eating." Jeff glared at Nick.

"Jeff, I'm asking you to eat breakfast not kill someone." Nick said.

"Same thing" Jeff muttered petulantly, earning another eye roll from Nick.

"Jeff-. "

"Look I'm not fucking hungry okay? I feel sick to my stomach and feel like I will throw up if I eat anything. Remembering all the shit from last night is making me feel sick and I don't know if I can physically stomach anything without spewing it back up." Jeff whispered hastily.

"So that's a no on the breakfast then." Nick said more to himself than Jeff.

"Yes." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Well, just try not to think about last night if it is making you feel sick." Nick offered, Jeff snorted indignantly.

"Yeah look around the room and tell me if it's that easy." Jeff snarled, Nick shifted his attention away from Jeff and glanced around the room. He now understood what Jeff was talking about. Most of the people in the room were staring at them, looking at them curiously or with sympathy. People were talking to each other and glancing at them frequently, Santana kept offering them things. In the end Nick had shouted at her and told her to leave them alone. The only person who was acting normal was Kurt; he'd barely battered an eye at Jeff and would join them into a conversation not because he felt obligated to but because he wanted to. Nick looked up with a hard expression and saw their entire group of eyes scatter away when they noticed him staring back. Nick turned back to Jeff with an expression full of sorrow.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." Nick said earnestly as he kissed Jeff's forehead. Jeff just shrugged and looked away.

"You wouldn't unless you were hyper aware like I am at the moment." Jeff said sadly as he nestled himself closer to Nick side. Nick squeezed his arm tighter around Jeff before returning to his stack of waffles.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted from the hallway, a few people clutching their heads at the loud noise before groaning about their pending headaches.

"What?" Kurt shouted back as he set about making his second cup of coffee, some people shushing Kurt when he shouted.

"Where's my shirt?"

"What shirt?"

"You know the one I'm talking about"

"No I don't."

"The black one with the gold buttons on the shoulder."

"That's a jumper not a shirt."

"Does it really matter; where is it?"

"Where you left it."

"Where's that."

"Upstairs in your room; in the walk in closet on the right." Heavy retreating footsteps sounded through the hallway then up the stairs. All eyes were on Kurt as he started to pour skim milk into his mocha and stir the spoon around. Kurt glanced up and met the intrigued glances everyone was giving him.

"What?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Are you sure that Blaine and you haven't eloped yet?" Wes asked sceptically, Kurt just quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned as he put the spoon he was using in the sink.

"You two act like an old married couple." Sam provided, Kurt just chuckled and smirked at them.

"You would not believe how many people have told us that, even my dad has said that; which was really strange at the time. I didn't know how to respond." Kurt said fondly as he took a sip from his mug.

"That's what I was like when my mum said that about Nick and I." Jeff said nonchalantly, everyone turned and looked at him incredulously. Jeff immediately regretted speaking, _yeah Jeff, that's right. Draw more attention to yourself._

"That's funny because your mum was one of the first to say it to Blaine and I." Kurt said as he smiled warmly at Jeff and walked off to get something out of the fridge. As welcomed as it was that Kurt was acting so normal, it was slightly unnerving compared to everyone else's behaviour.

"Kurt, I can't find it!" Blaine yelled, Kurt groaned quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Well wear something else then!" Kurt screeched back.

"But I want to wear that!" Kurt scowled as he placed his coffee down and looked up at everyone.

"I'll be right back." Kurt told as he walked out of the kitchen.

Once he left Wes started to chuckle. "They're so married".

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine were back in the kitchen, Blaine now in his black shirt with the gold buttons on the shoulder and a pair of red skinny jeans. Wes had immediately jumped up from his seat and grabbed Blaine's hand, inspecting it to see if there was a wedding ring. Blaine just looked confusedly down at what he was doing before slapping him away. Blaine had acted quite well when he had saw Jeff's face but Jeff suspected that Kurt must have briefed him about it before he came into the kitchen.<p>

Tina had acted well too, she had tilted her head to the side and rubbed her eyes before walking over to the coffee machine and muttering something about it being too early and she must be imagining things. Quinn was so surprised that she had taken a step back and almost stumbled over her feet. Jeff sighed in a perfunctory manner and closed his eyes to avoid seeing their faces. When Quinn had tried to give Jeff a hug everyone had shouted out 'no', she had asked why but everyone had pretended not to hear her. Everyone was in the kitchen now, trying to act as normal as they could; David and Wes finding it very easy as they teased Blaine about his bruised eyebrow.

"I knew I was strong, I have always known that I was amazingly brilliant at everything I do plus Blaine is a bleeder too. Did you hear the way he bitched last night? 'Oh my precious eyebrow, how will Kurt love me now? I'll have to resort to masturbating more frequently now since Kurt will never touch me again'" David mimicked in his best impression of Blaine's voice. Everyone sniggered while Blaine stared at him with distaste.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating" Blaine said snidely "besides I think the frequent masturbation describes your idiosyncrasies best, hmm David?"

"Damn straight," David said proudly, Blaine broke his composure and started to giggle as they both high fived.

"That is way too much information for this time of morning." Tina groaned.

"I think that that is way too much information for any time of day." Quinn said; Tina hummed in agreement. Charlotte just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh that's nothing; I had to sit there awkwardly one night in David's room while Wes and he talked about their balls. That is a life scarring issue that no shrink could help me through." Charlotte said as she shuddered.

"Hey my balls are amazing." David announced proudly.

"Oh my god; a new topic please!" Quinn exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Oh Quinny, if only it was that easy." David said patronisingly, before David could open his mouth again to say something else that was equally vulgar Quinn interrupted him.

"So Kurt" Quinn said quickly, Kurt looked up from where Blaine was resting his head against Kurt's chest, talking quietly and smiled at her, "did you need any help cleaning up today?"

"No that's okay; I'll just make Blaine to do it." Kurt informed her amusedly, Blaine just laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen," Blaine said sardonically, "make Wes do it, he made most of the mess or David; he spilt most of the blood".

"So did Puck," Rachel muttered under her breath before shovelling a heaped spoonful of porridge in her mouth. The placid Kurt that had been around this morning was gone and was replaced by an angry Kurt who was glaring daggers at Rachel. Kurt hadn't forgotten about the blood Puck had spat on to the floor last night when he was clutching his jaw after Nick had throttled him; it was the first thing Kurt planned on cleaning up. Kurt glanced nervously at Jeff who had gone pale at the mention of the name.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a moment. Now." Kurt demanded, Rachel gulped nervously but nodded.

"Bitch," Nick said as he pretended to sneeze before going back to his waffles. Rachel looked back nervously and saw Nick's hard stare before looking studiously at the door. Kurt walked out of the room without looking back at Rachel, knowing that she would follow. When Kurt left the room it went thick with an awkward silence. Blaine cleared his throat and wet his lips nervously before he looked over at Jeff.

"Hey Jeff," Blaine started, Jeff looked over at him and away from staring off into space as he tried to block all of memories of Puck from his mind, "you know The Blues Brothers movies right?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said wryly, Nick narrowed his eyes at Blaine and tightened his grasp on Jeff.

"Well we're kind of like the 'Bruise Brothers' right now I guess." Blaine said with an apprehensive smile. Everyone looked at Blaine with a nonplussed expression, their expressions only growing in volume when Jeff started to chuckle quietly. Nick just stared at him quizzically.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Jeff said as he offered Blaine a small smile before cuddling himself back against Nick.

Nick didn't question why Jeff had laughed and not shied away or yelled at Blaine for saying something so rude and presumptuous. He was just happy to see Jeff laugh, if not a little hurt that someone else could make Jeff laugh and not him.

After a few minutes Kurt and Rachel walked back into the kitchen. Rachel kept her eyes glued to the ground and settled back in her seat without saying a word and went back to eating her cereal. Kurt traipsed over to Blaine and eyed him sceptically as he took in Blaine's preening smile.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked quizzically, "Did you break something?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something bad?" Blaine asked lightly as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Because I know you so well," Kurt explained, Blaine just chuckled and leant into kiss Kurt; Kurt shook his head and placed his hand on Blaine's chest.

"Breath?" Kurt asked, Blaine just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Kurt leant forward and sniffed Blaine's breath before he shook his head.

"That's what we call marriage there my dear children." Wes said amusedly, a few people started to smile as they continued to watch the couple.

"Oh come on, I brushed my teeth like three times!" Blaine complained as he leant forwards again to try and kiss him. Kurt just shook his head again and kept Blaine at bay.

"Yes but now your breath smells like waffles and your lips are all sticky from the syrup, so how about no." Kurt said smugly.

"I feel like I'm at home watching my _married_ parents." Wes said, emphasising on the word married.

"Shut up Wes." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Oh my god they even sound like my parents!" Wes complained, "Kurt, why does Blaine having sticky lips bother you? I bet there has been many occasion where you have enjoyed that." Wes waggled his eyebrows at the pair.

"Yuck; dude that is my little brother." Finn said disgruntled, Wes just clucked his tongue and smiled at Finn.

"Oh poor little Finn, that is nothing compared to the stories Blaine tells us. Kurt is quite the nymphomaniac, especially that story Blaine told us about the Dalton library's secluded book shelves where-."

"Ok, ok stop please god just stop!" Kurt pleaded; Wes just smirked imperiously at him and winked.

"Why do you tell them things?" Kurt asked exasperatedly to Blaine.

"I really don't know, you think I would have learned by now?"

* * *

><p>After about nearly half an hour of Wes trying to say crude things about Kurt and Blaine's love life, Kurt had resulted to finding the roll of duct tape that had been used on David's eyes earlier and placed a strip over Wes's mouth and tied his hands up behind his back so he couldn't rip off the duct tape over his mouth. It had effectively kept him quiet and no one else had dared to mess with Kurt.<p>

Many people had tried to engage Jeff in conversation but had given up when he didn't really saying anything back except for a polite nod or a mumbled response. He still felt on edge, flinching every time someone would get too close or moved too suddenly around him, jumping when someone talked louder than necessary. Jeff smiled faintly at Nick who was talking animatedly with Charlotte; Nick complained that it wasn't fair that her long auburn elbow length hair looked so nice in the morning without her doing anything to it while his was usually so untameable. Charlotte just smiled imperiously and ruffled his hair; Jeff flinched back violently and felt his heart start to race. Charlotte's eyes went wide and she regretted what she had just done.

"Oh shit, Jeff I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't even think-." Jeff just waved her off and looked away, Nick's protective arm around him ever present.

"I, um think I'll just um have a shower," Jeff murmured, "Blaine do you have any towels?"

"Yes, towels, I can so get you some towels. Clean towels coming right up." Blaine said before he ran out of the room. Jeff nodded to himself and stood up from the chair, immediately feeling so exposed and opened away from Nick.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he reached out and took Jeff's hand; Jeff shook his head and tightly squeezed Nick's hand.

"My clothes are in my car, can you come with me?" Jeff asked hopefully, hating himself for being so dependent on Nick but glad to see that Nick didn't seem to mind.

"Of course I can." Nick told as he stood up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen lightly pulling Jeff with him without saying goodbye to anyone in the room. Jeff kept his eyes down as he walked through the hallway, walking slowly as he scuffed his feet along the wooden floorboards.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation with Charlotte, I know that she likes to talk about hair stuff, and I know that you enjoy talking with her. It was rude of me to act like that, I'm sorry." Jeff mumbled as they walked through the front door and towards his car. Nick stopped and Jeff jerked slightly at the lack of movement.

"Jeff," Nick said angrily before he took a steadying breath and smiled at Jeff, "you need to stop apologising for everything. You did nothing wrong! You had a natural reaction and everyone understands. You saw how bad Charlotte felt."

"Still doesn't excuse what I did, it was rude." Jeff mumbled again as he kicked a little rock away with his foot.

"Jeff." Nick growled.

"Please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation or take you away from the group. You can go back if you want, I was being selfish." Jeff murmured.

"I'm not angry with you, but the self berating needs to stop. You did nothing wrong Jeff, how many times do I have to tell you that? I am not leaving you like this; I just want to help you." Nick said earnestly as he cupped Jeff's cheek, Jeff looked up and smiled nervously at him nervously.

"Sorry," Jeff muttered.

"What did I say about apologising?" Nick asked lightly.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean too," Jeff told, Nick quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh shit sorry, oh crap sorry, I'll just um." Jeff said as he pretended to pull a zip across his lips, Nick laughed and slung his arm around Jeff's shoulders and continued the short distance to the car.

"You're an idiot but you're my idiot." Nick teased as he kissed Jeff's temple before opening the driver's side door to reach in and grab the clean clothes out from the passenger side. Jeff stood back and admired his boyfriend as he stretched through the car.

"Nice ass, where you from?" Jeff complimented, Nick chuckled in response before he wiggled his ass at Jeff.

"And you say that I'm an idiot." Jeff muttered amusedly, Nick crawled back out of the car, the bag of clothes in his hand and shut the door before he smiled at Jeff.

"Yes, but you're my idiot there is a difference." Nick said as he hoisted the bag strap onto his shoulder.

"Oh really?" Jeff sassed.

"Really, really" Nick assured with a smirk; Jeff rolled his eyes at the 'Sherk' quote and folded his arms in front of him.

"So if I'm an idiot, what does that make you?" Jeff asked.

"Undeniably sexy" Nick remarked proudly as he ran his hand down his body and pretended to shimmy his hair, Jeff couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Made you laugh" Nick said sweetly, Jeff blushed and looked away from Nick self consciously.

"Sorry I'm being difficult; it's just hard to act like myself when the whole Puck incident is still playing on my mind. I hate being so jumpy, it's starting to piss me off," Jeff admitted in earnest as he turned away from Nick, Nick walked up to Jeff and lightly put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff jumped at the sudden contact.

"God damn it!" Jeff shouted angrily before collapsing against Nick's chest feeling hopeless. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and held him tight. "I'm so messed up, can we please just go? I can't take any more of them; please, they are making feel so much worse; like I am diseased of something."

"You're not diseased, you've been tested." Nick teased.

"Nick" Jeff scolded half-heartedly, never actually needing to be tested since he and Nick had only being sexually active with each other.

"And we can go soon I promise; do you really want people to worry more if you leave early?" Nick asked as he smiled down at Jeff when he groaned.

"Why do you always have to be so level headed? Stupid Mr. Responsible" Jeff said with distaste.

"I have to be because I know you won't be." Nick reminded him softly.

"So I can expect no more spontaneous kissing in front of your father then?" Jeff asked lightly, Nick snorted like it was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard.

"Please, do you think I have a death wish?" Nick asked incredulously, Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You're father is annoying more than anything else." Jeff said, he still didn't like Nick's father, he was an arrogant, bigot asshole that hated his own son; how was he supposed to like him?

"I think we should go back inside." Nick said changing the subject quickly; Jeff could tell he still didn't like the subject being about his father.

"You said you wanted a shower and I need one too, I probably smell like smoke too." Nick said, Jeff just shrugged against Nick and nuzzled his head against Nick's shoulder.

"It reminds me of you though." Jeff explained earnestly.

"You don't need the reminder if I am already here. Come on, you smell." Nick teased.

"Way to kill the moment," Jeff said sardonically as he reached for the backpack full of clothes in Nick's hands and walked back towards the house swiftly. Jeff smiled when he heard Nick start running behind him before he wrapped his arms around his waist. Jeff stiffened slightly but relaxed when he remembered it was Nick.

"Oh my highly strung little Jeffy," Nick said patronisingly, Jeff wrinkled his nose up in distasted as he continued to walk awkwardly through the house with Nick still hugging his midsection.

"How many times do we have to go over this? Don't ever call me Jeffy that is only reserved for your little sister. It's Jeff or Jeffery but that is only for when I am in trouble." Jeff said as he grinned at Nick, who rolled his eyes as they moved forward through the hallway.

"But you call me Nicky so shouldn't I be allowed to call you Jeffy?" Nick asked curiously, Jeff just shook his head and grinned wider at Nick. "We'll just see about that."

"You really think that you can win against me?" Jeff asked smugly.

"Hey guys here are your towels." Blaine said as he calmly came walking up in front of them with a placating smile on his face. Jeff mildly despised the look before taking the towels from Blaine's hands.

"So there is a bathroom through that bedroom and there is soap and shampoo and stuff in there that you'll need. Just ask me if you need anything else." Blaine said as he smiled at them charmingly before walking back up the hallway and into the kitchen. Jeff scowled as he watched him leave.

"Everyone is so freaking accommodating aren't they?" Jeff said snidely.

"They are just trying to be nice Jeff." Nick reminded him.

"I don't really care. They are all usually nice but they are all so 'Stepford wives', it's freaky and annoying all at once." Jeff commented.

"I know, but is better than them all being rude," Nick reminded, Jeff just shrugged against him as he continued to scowl in the direction Blaine had just gone.

"Just have a shower you'll probably feel better after that." Nick said as he unravelled his arms from around Jeff and let his hand slide down Jeff's arm before giving his hand a quick squeeze. Jeff tightened his grip on Nick's hand before he could manage to pull it away. Nick looked down at his hand curiously before looking up at Jeff with a slightly raised eyebrow. Jeff nibbled nervously at his bottom lip before he looked back up.

"Do you mind if you come and shower with me?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Come and shower." Nick repeated suggestively, Jeff sighed out sadly.

"Forget it." Jeff mumbled as he went to tear his hand away only for Nick to grasp it more firmly.

"It was a joke Jeff." Nick assured softly, Jeff looked away sadly, "Look I will if you want me to but why? You are always so dismissive whenever I suggest doing it".

"It's just," Jeff started, "I don't feel comfortable about being left alone right now even if you are just in the other room. I'm really trying not to be clingy but I'm just scared to be left by myself, let alone in a bedroom." Jeff explained as he looked at the door nervously before looking back at Nick. "You know because of Puck and what happened last night."

"I know," Nick reminded softly as he opened the door to the bedroom and lightly tugged Jeff through it. Jeff traipsed in behind Nick, his eyes dancing around the room apprehensively as he took in his surroundings; his heart already starting to accelerate. It was just a typical guest room, simple yet tastefully decorated bed with the customary throw pillows. The only thing that seemed odd was a large family portrait that hung on the wall above the bed; Blaine's dad did look quite frightening, he assumed he was just an asshole like Nick's dad. Jeff was shaken from his thoughts as Nick dropped his hand and threw the bag unceremoniously onto the queen bed before he started searching through the bag for clean clothes. Nick huffed as he started pulling out a various array of shirts, Nick turned to him with a playful expression.

"How much did you pack? You realised we were just going for one day didn't you?" Nick asked as he pulled out a pair of dark blue denim jeans he was searching for and threw them on the bed where they landed all crinkled.

"Ah, I don't know. We slept in and I just grabbed whatever I found in my dorm; besides you were too lazy to help me pack." Jeff said despondently as he looked at the bed, starting to feel a little squeamish.

He thought it was odd to feel so uncomfortable by just looking at a bed; usually he would look at it with a longing glance and wanting to crawl back into it when he had to go to class. He also noticed the closet set on the side of the room, subconsciously reaching for the middle of his back where Puck had slammed him against one similar to it the previous night; hissing in pain when his hand came in contact with what he suspected to be a bruise. It seemed so bizarre to him to feel apprehension and to be scared of a bed or a closet out of all things. The association he had with them now was morbid. The volatile thing Puck had tried to force Jeff into doing last night was usually an act he enjoyed doing with Nick by choice but never as rough or scary as it was last night. How was he supposed to let himself be subjected to that again without an overwhelming feeling of fear lingering over him? He loved Nick; he knew that, but would it feel different now if he was going to have sex with Nick? Or would he be scared out of his mind, Jeff just wasn't sure-

"-eff? Earth to Jeff, Jeff?" Nick said drawing out the word as he waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. Jeff blinked a few times before remembering that Nick was thankfully still in the room with him.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out." Jeff mumbled as he threw the bed and closet one last look before turning back to Nick who looked at him quizzically.

"That's okay, but you were having a pretty intense staring match with the bed. I said your name about 5 times before I finally had to wave in your face, I know you're not okay but how are you handling being back in a bedroom?" Nick asked tentatively, Jeff laughed nervously as he pressed his palm against his eye before he ran a hand through his hair.

"That sounds so odd." Jeff said more to himself then his boyfriend, Nick just shrugged anyway as he lightly placed his hands around Jeff's lower back before they came to rest heavily on his hips.

"Just like to make sure you are okay." Nick said truthfully, Jeff smiled coyly at him.

"You are so cute," Jeff teased him as he placed his hands on the sides of Nick's hips and smiled innocently at him, "now if I remember correctly I requested a shower with you, so..."

Jeff began to tug Nick's shirt successfully out of his jeans. Nick smirked back and raised his arms above his head so Jeff could pull his shirt off. Once the shirt had been removed, Jeff squeaked a little in surprise when Nick kissed him hard on the lips and backed him up against the door. Jeff couldn't help but analyse the situation.

Nick's bare chest felt nice against his clothed one, the warmth was comforting but judging by the way Nick pressed their hips together he wasn't really going for comforting. Jeff also noticed that it was the first time today that Nick had actually kissed him on the lips, it had always been a peck on the cheek or a chaste kiss to his temple but this was more intense. Jeff couldn't help but squirming slightly when Nick ran his fingers slowly up his side as they came up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. In actuality Jeff hadn't wanted the shower to be a sexual act, he just wanted to be close to Nick and feel relaxed but he wasn't feeling that now.

Jeff was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic, being pushed up against a hard surface with someone standing over him was only increasing the flashbacks; everything that he had so desperately tried to suppress from last night was coming back to him. Jeff tried to move away again when Nick started to kiss along his neck and down his collarbone, ghosting over the hickey that Puck had left there. It was getting too much, Jeff's heart was thumping so hard against his ribcage as the intensity of his fear started to increase. Nick's hand that had been resting on his hips was slowly cascading its way to the front of Jeff's jeans. Jeff tried to pull back but he couldn't because he was trapped against the door. Nick's hand came to a stop at the waist band of his jeans and was about to start to unbutton the jeans but Jeff couldn't do this, not when he was this uncomfortable. Jeff mustered all the strength he could and crammed his fists against Nick's chest and forcefully pushed him away.

"Get off me!" Jeff screeched and slapped Nick's face. Nick stood there stunned, his hand slowly moving to the side of his face that had just been slapped. Jeff could feel himself start to hyperventilate; before he knew it he pulled the door open and ran out of the room.

"Jeff, come back here please!" Nick pleaded after him. A few people stuck their heads out of the kitchen and looked at what was going on. Jeff had made it to the front of the stairs before Nick had grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Let me go!" Jeff shouted as he tried vehemently to tug his hand away. Nick just held on tighter and tried to get Jeff to meet his eyes.

"Jeff please calm down." Nick told as calmly as he could, an edge still in his tone.

"Guys what's going on?" Kurt asked seriously, still keeping back with everyone so he didn't get in the way. Jeff was still trying to pull his hand free, tears were starting to fall from his eyes; remembering the struggle that he had gone through last night.

"Nick maybe you should let him go." Wes said cautiously as he watched Jeff still continuing to struggle.

"If I let you go please don't run off." Nick whispered as he reluctantly loosened his grip on Jeff's wrist before Jeff pulled it away completely. Jeff hugged himself and looked down at the ground, he could hear people whispering and he hated himself for bringing even more attention to himself.

"Jeff, are you ok?" Kurt asked curiously, Jeff shook his head and felt himself curl in on himself further. Jeff didn't look up when he heard footsteps coming towards him before they stopped in front of him.

"Jeff," Kurt whispered from in front of him, "do you wanna go somewhere a little less crowded?"

Jeff nodded, flinching when he felt a hand on the small of his back but not freaking out completely. Kurt led him back to the room he had just come out of and closed the door behind them with a quiet click. Kurt walked towards the bed and promptly sat down, patting the space next to him. Jeff looked at the bed with disgust and began to slowly pace the short length of the room. Kurt just remained silent, waiting for Jeff to make the first move and letting him talk about it at his own pace. They stayed silent for 5 minutes; the only noise filling the air was who he suspected to be Charlotte yelling at someone. A minute more passed before Jeff finally decided he was ready.

"I'm such a dickhead." Jeff muttered; Kurt was sure he would have missed it if the room wasn't as deathly silent as it was.

"You're not a dickhead Jeff." Kurt said kindly, Jeff just shook his head and began to speed up his pacing.

"I am, he kissed me and I slapped him-."

"Jeff slapping Puck is understandable-."

"I slapped Nick!" Jeff boomed as he came to a stop in front of Kurt, Kurt's let out a small 'oh'; Jeff grunted agitatedly before he started to pace again.

"What kind of freak am I? He kissed me and I slapped him and he is going to break up with me because of it. God, I'll be a freak and alone all because of that stupid Mohawk idiot. Three whole years down the drain because I couldn't keep my fears in check. Jesus, I thought that we would outlast Charlotte and David but now I've fucked it up because I am so messed up. Stupid, stupid Jeff." He berated as he began to hit his head with his palm. Kurt was deftly off the bed and grabbed Jeff's hands before he could do anymore damage.

"Jeff, you are not stupid," Kurt said harshly; Jeff looked up in surprise at the tone, "you had a natural reaction. You were assaulted and of course having repercussions is normal. You are going to freak out if things don't go at _your _pace, not Nick's. Nick probably didn't understand what was happening. And Jeff, do you honestly think that Nick would throw everything away by being slapped in the face after he caused it? He is a moron if he does and I have no doubt in my mind that Charlotte would be on his case about it if he does. Speaking of Charlotte, David and she have been together _off and on _for three years while Nick and you have been together the whole time for three years. You can make this work Jeff, I believe you can." Kurt said earnestly. Jeff took a shaky breath.

"But I hit him!" Jeff whined Kurt just smiled at him.

"I think Nick will live," Kurt told cheekily, "do you really think that if he was angry with you that he would have chased after you?"

"Yes..." Jeff said stubbornly, Kurt just quirked an eyebrow. "For payback?" Jeff asked weakly, Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Jeff," Kurt said sweetly, "Nick would never put a hand on you. He has told me that on many occasions, he loves you Jeff. Now would you like to tell me what happened? It might make you feel better."

* * *

><p>Nick stood there stunned, everything was going great then a hand came out and bitch slapped him. He rotated his jaw before he realised that Jeff had bolted from the room. His first reaction was to run after him.<p>

"Jeff, come back here please!" Nick shouted desperately, he saw Jeff heading for the door and picked up the pace. He just managed to grab his wrist before he could go any further.

"Let me go!" Jeff screamed at him. It killed Nick to see such panic in his eyes.

"Jeff, please calm down," Nick pleaded. Nick was scared, what had gotten into Jeff? He knew Jeff wasn't fine, he was stressed about last night but he would have told him if he wasn't handling it right? Right?

"Guys what's going on?" Kurt asked, Nick hadn't even realised that they had come into the room. Nick was struggling to hold on to Jeff, the way he was pulling away from him was heart breaking and he just didn't understand what was happening.

"Nick maybe you should let him go..." Wes said; Nick didn't really want to but he knew it was probably better if he did.

"If I let you go please don't run off," Nick whispered as he slowly relaxed his grip on his wrist. Jeff pulled his hand back immediately and began to hug himself; as if he didn't he would completely fall apart.

"Jeff, are you ok?" Kurt asked Jeff shook his head; Nick could see a few tears falling from his eyes. All he wanted to do was hold Jeff until he felt better but he knew that wasn't what Jeff wanted right now. Kurt moved forward towards Jeff and exchanged a few words before he led him back into the room. Nick was going to follow until the door shut in his face. He was about to open the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him backwards.

"Oh no you don't, sit your punk ass down." Charlotte commanded as she pushed him towards the stairs, Nick scowled at her before he sat down on the fourth bottom step.

"Oh, you in trouble." David mumbled amusedly laughing along with Wes.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did with Santana last night." Charlotte shot back, Nick started to laugh. "You don't get to laugh" Charlotte informed loudly, Nick's smirk was immediately wiped off his face. "Now you and your abs are going to tell me what you did to that boy this time."

"He really does have great abs." Quinn whispered; Charlotte turned her head back at them and glared. Quinn whispered _'sorry'_ before Charlotte turned back to glower at Nick; Nick swallowed nervously.

"Explain before I castrate you in front everyone here." Charlotte said menacingly, Nick crossed his legs nervously.

"I didn't even do anythi-."

"That's not explaining!" Charlotte retorted.

"But I didn't-."

"Blaine, get me a knife from the kitchen. Nick is about to get a vasectomy." Charlotte growled; a few people sniggered.

"All right, I'll tell you but seriously I didn't do anything." Nick said honestly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Charlotte said as she crossed her arms threateningly over her chest.

"Well we went to the car-."

"Faster Nick, I don't have all day to decide your fate." Charlotte vociferated.

"Jeff and I were outside getting the bag of clothes from his car and all he wanted to do was leave. But I convinced him that it would be all right and that we can leave after lunch. So I was about to go back to the kitchen because Jeff wanted his shower but then he asked me to join me." Nick rushed out, Charlotte looked at him quizzically.

"Really?" Charlotte asked sarcastically, Nick nodded spastically.

"He did I swear, so we were in there; you know." Nick said embarrassedly.

"No I don't know." Charlotte replied.

"Come on you know I don't kiss and tell!" Nick said back, Charlotte looked impassive, tightened her arms over her chest and looked down at him expectantly.

"Fine, we were in the room and Jeff took off my shirt. Hence me being shirtless" Nick said as he gestured to himself, the girls all looking at his body appraisingly while Charlotte looked like she could care less.

"I see that," Charlotte said with a bored tone.

"Yes well so after Jeff took my shirt off, I kind of erm-."

"Nick if you are doing it, you should be able to say it. You can definitely hear it through the thin walls of Dalton Academy." Wes teased, Nick felt himself blush.

"Well once my shirt was off, it was just really hot so I kind of pushed him up against the door and started kissing him." Nick mumbled as he heard David and Wes start to snigger. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"For entertainment purposes really. But apart from that to try and figure out what you did to Jeff now. I swear that boy is going to need years and years of therapy." Wes said as he shook his head slightly in thought.

"Anyway," Nick snapped, "I haven't done anything to Jeff, but that is irrelevant. So I had Jeff up against the wall-."

Wes and David completely lost it, laughing their heads off and had to lean against the wall to keep themselves up right.

"Shut it." Charlotte ordered through clenched teeth, David and Wes immediately stopped their laughter and looked apologetic. Nick loved his best friend but he hated getting in trouble off her.

"Continue" Charlotte instructed.

"Well, like I said I had Jeff up against the wall and it was weird because he wasn't really kissing me back. So I moved down to his neck and started to um." Nick stammered.

"Oh for fuck sakes Nick spit it out, stop acting so frickin coy. I know for a fact you aren't that innocent. I've had to invest in some pretty expensive head phones to block out your late night phone sex with Jeff." David said; Nick rolled his eyes.

"You are so full of shit. I don't do anything with Jeff while people are around. It's disrespectful- Ow, what was that for?" Nick asked as he massaged his ear after Charlotte had flicked it.

"You are taking too long, hurry up!" She ordered as she held her hand above his head again with a challenging look.

"Alright, well so Jeff was against the wall and I went to unbutton his jeans and he went crazy. He pushed me away and slapped me before he ran out of the room. It was weird, I've kissed him before and touched him but he has never acted like that before." Nick said confusedly, Charlotte just groaned.

"Guys are really that clueless aren't they?" Tina asked rhetorically, before Nick could ask what she meant he was being attacked by Charlotte repetitively slapping his head and shoulders.

"Ow, ow what gives?" Nick asked as he tried to defend himself, "Stop it, I don't hit girls!"

"Nicholas Fredric Duval-."

"That's not my middle name." Nick countered.

"You are an idiot! What is wrong with you?" she asked as she began to hit him again.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Nick vociferated, Charlotte laughed humourlessly as she finally relented in hitting him.

"Oh there is. Let me ask you a few questions. Think about this from Jeff's point of view. He was sexually assaulted last night by a tall shirtless jock that had him corner against a closet making him feel scared, small or even insignificant-."

"How do you know he was against a closet?" Nick asked confusedly, Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Please the way he was staring at it last night in fear gave it away. As I was saying, he was trapped. So you decide to push him against a door, trapping him between your body and the door, kissing and touching him and you can't figure out what happened to him."

Nick sat there thinking before it finally hit him. "Oh... _oh! _I fucked up didn't I?" Charlotte nodded. How could he have been so stupid? All he had wanted was to make Jeff feel safe and he had now done the complete opposite of that. Nick felt disgusted with himself.

"I need a minute." Nick said abruptly as he stood from his step and headed towards the door.

"Nick!" Charlotte called; Nick didn't stop and walked out the front door, closing it behind him. Nick reached in his pocket and pulled out his carton of cigarettes, grabbed one in between his index and middle fingers before stuffing the packet back in his jeans. He reached in his pocket and grabbed out his trusty Zippo lighter. He ran his thumb slowly over the little engraved _'I love you Nick'_ before flicking it into action and lighting the cigarette. He extinguished the flame and kept the lighter in his hand. He remembered when Jeff had given him that lighter. He was so scared that the present he had gotten Jeff wouldn't be as good as the present Jeff had gotten him. He laughed a little at the memory.

God he was an idiot, how could he have done that to Jeff? He didn't necessarily know what he was doing was wrong, but he should have been more perceptive. Jeff was surely going to hate him now.

Nick looked up when he heard the front door open, he saw Charlotte walking towards him with a Dalton Academy track sweat shirt in her hands.

"Are you mentally insane? It is freezing out here!" Charlotte exclaimed; Nick showed her the cigarette in his hand before putting it in his mouth and breathing it in.

"I don't care, put it on. Jeff will be very disappointed if you get hyperthermia and your dick falls off." Charlotte said as she threw it at his face. Nick caught it, rolling his eyes as he began to put it on.

"Eloquent." Nick muttered sarcastically, Charlotte just shrugged.

"Char what am I going to do? I didn't even know what I was doing was wrong. Is that sick or what?" Nick asked.

"Well you have always been pretty sick in the head." Charlotte teased.

"I'm not joking around here Charlotte!" Nick snapped, Charlotte sighed sadly as she lightly slung her arm around Nick's waist, being too short to put it around his shoulders. Nick sighed aswell and rest his against her as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"I know Nick but I have to joke about it to get you through it. You're too serious all the time, you need to loosen up. But you aren't sick in the head. Jeff and you have been together for a while and you sort of expect that you can just touch Jeff without it being awkward. But what happened to Jeff isn't an easy thing to go through, he is going to need you to be there for him but he might not want it to be about sex. He might even not want to have sex for quite some time; I will hurt you if you don't help him through this and I will go through with this castration threat if you break up with him." Charlotte threatened fiercely.

"Why am I friends with you?" Nick asked feigning exasperation.

"Because you know I'm right." Charlotte replied.

"You are, but I'd never break up with Jeff over something like this. I don't think I ever want to break up with him." Nick said earnestly.

"Gay." Charlotte teased, Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I should go back in there. I really want to apologise to Jeff." Nick said as he finished up on his cigarette and threw it at the ground before stamping it out. He started walking towards the door before Charlotte stopped him.

"Ok stop, we can't have you going in there looking like this." Charlotte said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a packet of tic-tac's. She placed a few in Nick's hand and told him to chew on them while Charlotte attempted to fix Nick's hair.

"Your hair really is terrible in the mornings isn't it?" she asked more to herself as she began to put it into his usual style.

"Thanks." Nick said sarcastically.

"Shh, okay I don't have any deodorant to cover up the smoke smell but this should be good enough to make Jeff think that you are up to his standards. Poor little guy is so blind, he could have someone better in a heartbeat." Charlotte teased as she finished up on his hair and smiled at him.

"Why am I friends with you?" Nick asked again.

"Because you love me." Charlotte said knowingly as they walked back into the house, Nick just rolled his eyes fondly at her.

Nick walked up to the bedroom door that Jeff was in; he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before he knocked. He hoped Jeff would forgive him.

* * *

><p>Please review I would love to know what you think!<p>

So I have a question to ask. Someone posted a review saying that I should write a sequal to this story once it's done. What do you think?

Feel free to Check out the one shot, It's called The Truth Comes Out :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! **

**So I know its been a while but you would not believe the ridiculous amount of work I have had but fear not because holidays start in four days. I recently posted a one shot called 'People Watching' so that took time away from posting this so I apologise. **

**So there will probably be two more chapters after this then the end. Im sure if I am going to write a sequel because I have another story I want to start posting but I might write a really long one shot about the aftermath of this story.**

**So here is the chapter**

**.3 Squiggle. **

**Oh and A huge shout out to my Beta, Sakura12 she is so incredible**

* * *

><p>"Jeff, are you sure you don't want to sit down?" Kurt asked a little exasperated as it wasn't the first time he had asked.<p>

Jeff had his arms crossed, one elbow propped up on his arm; chin resting against his fist as he continued to pace. He had told Kurt everything about what had happened and now he was conflicted. He had been pacing for five minutes in silence, trying to make sense of all of his thoughts.

"Jeff maybe you should-."

"I don't want to sit down Kurt!" Jeff shouted, it probably wasn't necessary but he just didn't want to sit. He needed to move, he needed to do something while he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Nick. Jeff started to pace faster, cursing the room for being so small. Apologies were rushing through his head, but none of them seemed good enough. He thought about getting Nick a card but figured that Hallmark probably didn't make cards saying 'sorry I bitch slapped you, but you kind of invaded my personal space!'

Jeff was about to commence his 30th trip to the other side of the room when a timid knock sounded on the door. Jeff stopped momentarily as he looked up to see the door open slowly, Nick poked his head through; looking left and right until he saw Jeff standing there looking at him warily.

"Hi..." Jeff said awkwardly as Nick moved into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Hi..." Nick repeated in the same tone. They looked at each other quietly for a moment before Jeff started apologizing profusely.

"Nick I am so, so sorry I didn't even realise that I hit you until it happened! You were just trying to be spontaneous; and I have chastised you for not being spontaneous enough before, and when you finally do I slap you. Maybe I don't know what I want, but I know that I never wanted to hurt you. Oh my god I hurt you! Does it still sting? Do you need an ice pack?" Jeff asked frantically, Nick just smiled at him and chuckled.

"Jeff I'm fine-."

"Oh my god don't talk, you don't know what potential damage you might do!" Jeff said in a panicky tone, Nick moved forward and gently wrapped his arms around Jeff's midsection. Not even bothering to retaliate when Jeff flinched momentarily at the contact. Nick leant back, smiling at him as he kept his arms around him.

"I am fine." Nick said emphatically.

"No you're not, how could you be okay?" Jeff whined.

"Jeff, I can assure you that I am fine. I've had worse and my face doesn't have a single bruise. Yours however, does, so I am more worried about you then I am about myself. I shouldn't have been so forward and should have respected your boundaries. I should have known that after what happened, you wouldn't want to be touched-."

"Like you're touching him now?" Kurt asked quizzically, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, sporting his best bitch glare in a defending manner over Jeff. Nick looked at his arms that were securely surrounding Jeff and loosened them before taking a step away and hiding them behind his back as he mumbled an apology.

"I didn't exactly mean that Nick," Kurt said in a softer tone, Nick just nodded in acknowledgement before he gave Jeff a concerned look.

"Hey Kurt do you think you can give us a minute?" Nick asked not taking his eyes off Jeff, "seriously like one minute. I need to talk to you, but I just need to have a few words with Jeff first."

"Sure, I'll be right outside. Come get me when you're ready." Kurt said gently before he silently walked out the room closing the door behind him. Jeff looked away from the door and immediately reached out to place his palm against the side of the face he had previously slapped.

"Are you _sure _that you're fine? No broken cheek bones, chipped teeth, black eyes, crooked nose, bitten tongue from the impacted?" Jeff asked as he inspected Nick's face. Nick rolled his eyes fondly, smiling at Jeff as he covered Jeff's hand on his face with his own.

"I'm positive that I am fine, please stop worrying you are already under enough stress as it is and I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown." Nick explained earnestly as he lifted his hand off Jeff's cheek and up to brush his fringe out of his eyes before he returned his hand back to its previous spot. Jeff leaned into the touch and rested into a content smile.

"I really am sorry for hitting you." Jeff said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I know you are, you were scared and I'm sorry for doing that to you." Nick replied, Jeff smiled a little wider.

"Do you just wanna say that we are both sorry and we can move on from there? I really don't want to fight with you." Jeff said; Nick just chuckled as he nodded.

"Sounds perfect," Nick said, "you can take your shower first if you want to, I need to talk to Kurt for a minute anyway."

Nick looked like he was about to lean in to kiss Jeff before he suddenly pulled away. Jeff nodded numbly as he walked over to the bag and picked it up before he shrugged it onto one shoulder; smiling as he saw Nick had laid out his own outfit on the bed. Jeff walked towards the bathroom and rested his hand on the doorknob as he cast his eyes back to Nick. He had his hands in his pockets, staring up at the ceiling and looked a little crestfallen. Jeff felt his heart constrict slightly.

"Nick," Jeff called quietly; Nick looked over and offered him a warm smile that didn't really meet his eyes. Jeff motioned with his head for Nick to move towards him. Once he was in front of his boyfriend, Jeff placed his hand on Nick's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone before he leant in slowly and gently pressed his lips to Nick's. Nick was slightly hesitant at first before he eventually relaxed into the kiss.

"Just because I didn't like the intensity of the other kissing before doesn't mean you have to feel guilty if you want to kiss me. You just have to warn me at first, and probably tone down the... passion from beforehand. I just need some time but it doesn't mean that I want to stop completely. I just need... to go at my own pace and I hope you can respect that."

"And if I don't and I move too fast or whatever I would like you to tell me, because I really don't want to get slapped again." Nick said playfully, Jeff laughed embarrassedly and sunk his head on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that but we can make it like we are newly dating again. It was fun holding out on you; you were so desperate and horny." Jeff teased archly.

"Hmm, well then not much will change." Nick replied, Jeff snorted quietly and lifted his head off Nick's shoulder.

"I'm really trying to work through this." Jeff admitted.

"And I'll be here to help you through it. Don't worry; I don't care if it takes a while. I'm not going anywhere." Nick said as he placed a chaste kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff nodded before slipping into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and was silently grateful that Nick hadn't wanted to join him in the shower now. He needed a moment alone to gather all of his jumbled thoughts.

As Jeff walked towards the basin to place the bag down, he heard the bedroom door open and Nick's voice politely telling Kurt to come in. He couldn't really decipher the words they were speaking; their voices were low and he couldn't hear them clearly through the wall. Jeff plonked his bag down on the vanity and started searching through his bag. He pulled out his towel and set it down next to him, he grabbed out a pair of burgundy khaki Dockers with a cotton white v-neck shirt. A little too simple for his usual taste but he didn't feel like going to his usual trouble for an outfit today, he had slim to no motivation to do so. He continued searching through his bag for the item he was certain he had packed, smiling curtly in victory when he pulled out a tub of hair gel.

He placed them on top of his towel that was hanging precariously over the edge of the sink. Jeff looked up into the mirror with a slight frown. Ever since he had gone for a beachier blonde look he hated how much up keep he had to do just to cover up the regrowth. He ran his fingers through his hair lifting it upwards before letting it fall with a tired sigh; he'd have to dye it again when he could be bothered to.

Jeff started to unbutton his shirt and stuffed it back into the bag. He looked up in the mirror again when he saw an odd coloured mark on his back. He turned to inspect it more and jumped back when he saw the expanse of the bruise that had formed, knocking his back pack off the sink with a loud crash. He heard the talking in the other room stop and footsteps slowly descending towards the bathroom.

"Everything ok in there?" Nick asked with concern

"Yeah, don't come in." Jeff replied instantly, Nick had seen enough bruises on him and he certainly didn't want him to see this one; he knew how much it killed him to see someone hurt him and it would only add more fuel to the fire.

"Jeff if you're naked I wouldn't worry, I have seen you naked a ton of times. You sure everything is fine in there?" Nick asked.

"Fine isn't exactly how I would put it..." Jeff muttered to himself as he continued to stare at his back before adding in a louder voice "but I'm sure."

"I don't believe you." Nick replied, Jeff groaned inwardly.

"I'm fine; go away Nick." Jeff replied angrily as he tried to see his whole back but failing since his neck just wouldn't turn that far.

"Jeff, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Nick asked with concern.

"Oh, just piss off Nick." Jeff snapped, he really didn't mean what he was saying; he was just too concerned with trying to see what the hell had happened to his back. Jeff heard Kurt say something but couldn't make out the words.

"But I don't know if he is okay, Kurt..." Nick said, Jeff just rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. Jeff pulled the door open so only his face was visible.

"Nick I am fine, just let me have my shower ok?"

"You're sure you are fine?" Nick asked; Jeff rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I just wanted to make sure" Nick said defensively, Jeff just smiled and chastely kissed Nick on the lips before slamming the door in his face before he could ask any more questions. Jeff walked back and looked in the mirror again wondering how the hell he was going to hide this from Nick.

"Okay that was rude," Nick announced causing Jeff to smile for a fraction of a second before his face contorted back to its previous worried countenance, "but considering everything you have gone through I am going to let you get away with it."

"Like you had any other choice," Jeff said smugly, his voice exuding more confidence than he felt. He heard Nick start to laugh before slowly leaving and going back to Kurt. Jeff frowned as he continued to stare at the mirror with distaste.

"Stupid pale skin," Jeff muttered to himself, "showing every stupid mark on my stupid body." Jeff noticed that his body looked like it previously had before he had started to attend Dalton. His situation had been very similar to Kurt's, locker slams, being tripped by passing jocks in the hallways, he had ended up refusing to play dodge ball considering how people would gang up and target him, even people on his own team. Westerville high hadn't been the nicest place for an openly gay kid, there had been a few other passing students that had attended Westerville high that were gay, all leaving within a few months due to the extreme bullying, Jeff following them shortly.

Jeff would never forget his first day at Dalton. Trent had been the one who had been selected to show him around, introducing him to all his teachers and showing him how to not get lost around the school. Jeff was trying to take in what he was saying but all of that had been interrupted when Nick walked past. He was joking with Wes and David when he locked eyes with Jeff. The only thing that Jeff had heard was Nick telling them how _'hot'_ he thought Jeff was before Wes and David had to drag him away so he wouldn't be late to class .

Jeff had never blushed so much in one day; from then on Nick had made it his mission to escort Jeff to class, help him with the excessive amount of homework Dalton handed out, making any excuse just to talk to him and making him try out for The Warblers.

Jeff smiled at the memory before grimacing at the ugly bruise on his back. Jeff sighed sadly before jumping into the shower. A childish thought occured to him, maybe the bruises would just wash away but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

* * *

><p>After Jeff had had his shower, he and Kurt had left the room to go back to the kitchen where everyone was still residing. Jeff didn't feel comfortable leaving without Nick close by but at least Kurt was still by his side. Jeff guessed that Nick had advised Kurt to stay with Jeff while he took a shower. Jeff was greatful that he had Kurt to rely on but still felt a little exposed without the ease of just hiding against Nick. When they entered the kitchen he received the same response he had earlier this morning. The room immediately filled with silence and they all stopped to stare at him. Ten uncomfortable seconds passed before Wes spoke up.<p>

"So... Nick's really that bad in bed you had to run away screaming from him?" Wes asked curiously. Before Kurt could force any kind of glare upon Wes, Blaine pushed him off the bar stool he was sitting on; sending him towards the ground.

"Dude, that was uncalled for!" Wes protested from the ground as he began to sit up and rub his now injured back. Blaine just smirked at him, a hint of glower still prominent on his countenance.

"That was partly for Jeff's benefit but mostly for all the flack you have given me about my eye this morning. So it's a win, win situation in my books." Blaine said triumphantly.

"You are so immature." Wes informed petulantly.

"Well look who's talking," Blaine replied. Jeff cleared his throat uncomfortably before he walked over to the fridge to get out a bottle of water, noticing that his throat was now dry for some reason. After Jeff had grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, he shut the door and jumped back in surprise when he saw Santana standing there smiling at him. He winced momentarily when he felt his back come in to contact with a cupboard doorknob.

"Santana," Kurt warned her; Santana rolled her eyes at him before turning to smile up at him.

"Hi..." Jeff said nervously, his eyes darting around him trying to figure out how he could possibly remove himself from this close proximity.

"Hi..." Santana said excitedly, taking another uncomfortable step closer to Jeff. Jeff felt his heart rate increase rapidly, he took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that he was safe and he wouldn't get hurt again.

"Can I help you?" Jeff asked nervously as he tried to unscrew the lid off the bottle of water in his hands, his fingers stupidly fumbling with the lid. Santana smiled at Jeff before taking the bottle out of his hands and unscrewing it for him.

"Thanks..." Jeff said cautiously as he took a sip.

"Well Jeff, the question I should be asking you is how I can help you?" Santana stated, Jeff moved the bottle away from his lips and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Help me?" Jeff asked quizzically, Santana nodded feverishly, "Why would you want to help me. You barely know me." He tried to move again only for Santana to inch closer still. Jeff was certainly starting to relive the uncomfortable feeling he had experienced before. Jeff scanned the room for a reassuring smile from Nick only to remember that he was in the shower. Jeff tried to regain his self control once again but he was failing miserably.

"The reason I want to help you Jeff, is because I don't think I could go on living my life if I didn't do something that is beneficial for you." Santana told, Jeff looked at her confusedly again.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Jeff replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Well last night with the whole Puck incident, that was kind of my plan-." Jeff started to choke on his water; he forced it to go down before he would have spit everywhere only ensuring some sort of crippling humiliation. Jeff glared at her; for the first time in the past two days he was angry.

He had felt exposed and unsafe after the whole ordeal with Puck, scared when Nick had started beating up Puck; not scared of Nick but scared of what could possibly happen to him. He was so glad to see that he had come away with only slightly bruised and scratched knuckles and not something more serious.

But all Jeff had felt was scared, scared that Puck would come back, scared of everyone's reactions when they had seen him this morning and even a little scared of Nick when he had tried to be more intimate than what Jeff was ready for. But the only emotion that was coursing through him was pure rage. How could someone formulate a plan like that? Plan something that could cause someone such emotional distress.

"You did what!" Jeff shouted incredulously. The residing Warblers plus Sophie and Charlotte staring at Jeff in disbelief; the usually placid, placating, happy, excitable Jeff who never got angry at anything had just screamed at someone.

"I organised the plan for Puck to try and pursue you so he could try and win the bet. You didn't know that?" Santana asked curiously, Jeff stared at her with a nonplus expression.

"You arrange for someone to try and take advantage of me? Are you mentally ill? Do you get off on making people feel so incredible worthless and pity themselves for something that they had no control over? Did you even begin to think about how this has affected me? Or were you too worried about your own wellbeing?" Jeff asked, he had tried to keep his tone level but it would occasionally creep a few octaves in hysteria.

Santana sniffed and looked down at her shoes as she whispered "The prize seemed worth it at the time".

"A prize?" Jeff asked, saying it like it sounded like the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah, you know something you earn when you win something" Brittany said joyfully.

"I know what a prize is idiot!" Jeff exploded back; Brittany looked a little frightened by being spoken to like that.

"I was just trying to help." Brittany murmured helplessly. Santana glared at Jeff and slowly shook her head at him.

"Ok listen up my albino little drama queen freak." Santana started, full bitch mode now in process.

"Santana don't you dare speak to Jeff like that," Wes said menacingly, Santana just ignored him and continued on.

"You do not talk to Britts like you're better than her; better yet just don't talk to her at all. Or I will ends you. I'm from Lima Heights adjacent; bad things happen there and I'm sure a little prep school boy with intimacy issues would get his fair share of ass kicking with no hesitations." Jeff could feel his heart beat quicken. The sense of utter helplessness was starting to come back with full force. Her dominating stance had intimidated him back against the cupboard, leaving him to stand there defenceless. He could feel tears starting to prickle behind his eyes as he tried desperately to hold them back.

"Santana I think you should back off, can't you see how panicked he is?" Kurt asked Santana took another step towards Jeff leaving no space between them as she leant up get right in his face.

"You do not insult my girlfriend, I have been through so much crap in my life and now you expect me to sit here while you ever so rudely insult her, to think that she has to look at that monstrosity that you call your face. It looks like a toddler attacked it with a permanent marker!" Santana yelled; a resounding gasp was heard around the room. Jeff couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he had been so self-conscious of the bruising on his face and afraid of what people would say about them.

"Stop." Jeff said weakly as he cast his eyes to the ground, trying to conceal the bruises. Santana reached over and harshly grasped Jeff's face, effectively making him look at her. A sudden pain shot through Jeff's face, he tried to struggle out of her grasp but that only caused the pain to intensify. A few of the guys were trying to pull Santana away but she stood her ground.

"Let go!" Jeff tried to say a little more forcibly this time, his tear streaked face covered by a slow stream of tears flowing from his eyes.

"Do you think that I am about to listen to you of all people? I make the rules, not you! So you are going to stand there while I-."

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone turned to see Nick standing in the doorway glaring daggers at Santana. He swiftly moved forward, carelessly pushing Santana out of the way before he wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff. Jeff sunk into Nick's embrace and started to sob into his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" Nick demanded.

"Chill, he is just a little wuss that can dish out insults but can't take them. You should keep that thing on a leash." Santana growled, it took everything Nick had to not punch Santana in the face. He never hit girls, it was a rule that had everyone had said in grade school but it still applied to him, besides Jeff needed him more now more than Santana need a punch in the face; even if it was only by a small margin. Jeff whispered in Nick's ear before Nick nodded and kissed Jeff's temple.

"We're leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Could someone who has my story on alert tell me if you are recieving emails about the updates, because I dont know if that has stopped or not and if it has I want to fix it.<strong>

**And if anyone has a better summary for this story please let me know, I'm not sure if I like it the way it is now.**

**Oh and please review, I would love to know what you think. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So I know it has been a while but my beta has been extremely busy but here it is.**

**This is the second last chapter **

**Please enjoy!**

**Love Squiggle**

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" Kurt asked his voice laced thick with concern.<p>

Kurt and Nick were currently residing just out the front of the house. Nick had hastily packed up Jeff and his belongings before he packed them into the car. They were all set to go but Jeff had snuck into the bathroom after telling Nick that he needed a minute. Nick understood that he needed time so he just waited outside; trying to avoid letting his mind wander before he went back in the house and let his desire to hurt Santana come true.

Everyone was worried about Jeff but none more than The Warblers. Wes had offered to leave as well to drive them back but Nick had politely declined. David wanted to help Jeff but he didn't exactly want anyone around him when he just wanted to be alone.

Charlotte had also been very sweet towards Nick, making sure that he was fine and not distressed over the situation. Nick lied and said that he was fine but there was a little thought nagging at the back of his mind. Nick just sighed in response to Kurt's question as he leant back against the house while lighting up another cigarette.

"The truth?" Nick asked before taking a long drag from his cigarette, Kurt gave a small nod. "I don't know... but it seems worse than I previously thought. I'm really worried about him." Nick hastily took another long drag from his cigarette as he turned to Kurt with an exasperated expression.

"Kurt, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Nick pleaded, sounding so lost and hopeless. Kurt was so surprised to see this side of Nick. He always had such a tough bravado, sometimes coming off as cocky. Of course Nick liked to joke around, which was usually the cause of Jeff's bubbly personality and flamboyant behaviour. But this scared and confused Nick almost made him seem like a child. Kurt tried to give what he hoped was a reassuring and comforting smile as he patted Nick's shoulder.

"There's nothing you can really do Nick." Kurt said earnestly, Nick looked like he was about to argue before Kurt him off. "All you can do is just be there for him and be patient with him. I think he just needs one stable aspect in his life and you need to be it Nick."

"I know alright, Charlotte has already threatened to kick my ass if I don't. And let me tell you, she gets scary when she's angry." Nick said as he finished up his cigarette and pelted it to the ground stamping it out angrily. Kurt's eyes followed the action couldn't even attempt to hide the disgust in his eyes.

"You should really quit," Kurt murmured off handed, "it's bad for you."

"Well some people say the same thing about me being gay, but you don't see me giving that up do you?" Nick snapped agitatedly, "Sorry it's just I have too much to worry about to have someone telling me that today."

"I understand" Kurt said solemnly. They stood there for a moment in silence. Kurt mindlessly fiddled with the bow of his robe while Nick leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'm sorry that the party didn't go exactly as planned Nick." Kurt whispered, Nick laughed humourlessly and closed his eyes.

"I can't really blame you for that, but I can blame the rest of the guys for not letting me pummel the shit out of Puck and Santana. It's not like they both don't deserve it." Nick said darkly.

Kurt nodded, not really too sure what Nick wanted him to say. Kurt didn't condone any form of physical violence but he didn't entirely disagree with what Nick was saying. Kurt looked over at Nick and sighed with slight disappointment when he saw Nick reaching again for his carton of cigarettes.

"You know that smoking shrinks your penis right?" Kurt asked curiously, Nick began to splutter and looked over at Kurt with a nonplussed expression.

"You're joking right?" Nick asked quickly, Kurt let the smirk crawl onto his face easily and shook his head. Nick looked from the carton in his hand then down to his crotch rapidly before stuffing the carton into his back pocket.

"Maybe I should cut back a little?" Nick muttered.

"Just maybe..." Kurt said patronisingly, Nick shot him an indignant look.

"It's not like I have anything to worry about, I'm huge." Nick said defensively.

"Okay, sure..." Kurt said as he smirked even wider at him, Nick gave him a snide look.

"Shut up." Nick muttered defensively which caused Kurt to snicker. He immediately stopped when he saw Jeff exit the house. Jeff looked between them skeptically and seemed to be a little pissed off to see the conversation stop as soon as he appeared.

"Are you two talking about me?" Jeff asked sternly.

"No, we're not babe." Nick assured softly as he reached over to grasp Jeff's hand to pull him to his side.

"We're talking about Nick's anatomy actually." Kurt clarified, a little too amused for Nick's taste. Jeff looked at Nick quizzically before leaning his head against Nick's shoulder.

"Why?" Jeff asked a bit confused after a moment's thought.

"Uh, Nick you want to answer this one?" Kurt asked.

"Not in particular, no." Nick said, Jeff just sighed detachedly and closed his eyes.

"It's probably best I don't know." Jeff mumbled against the crook of Nick's neck.

"Probably for the best." Nick agreed.

"I don't mean to be rude," Jeff cut in, "but can we please get the hell out of here, like right now? Kurt your stupid friends were waiting outside the bathroom while I was in there, did they seriously think that I wouldn't hear them all scuttle away? Morons are what they are."

"Sure, we can leave. That Lopez bitch came out here earlier and tried to justify what she did, even admitted that maybe she over reacted a little-."

"A little-." Jeff scoffed.

"Yeah I know," Nick said, "but I told her to leave because I didn't even want to hear her pathetic excuse. Like it could make up for what she did."

"I can talk to her if you want Nick. It's been about half an hour since I last got the chance to cut someone down." Kurt said, looking away wistfully with a somewhat nostalgic smile on his face.

"About that..." Jeff started, "What exactly did you say to Rachel, she looked like someone murdered her puppy when she walked back into the kitchen after you asked to talk to her." Kurt let out a quiet, almost evil sounding chuckle.

"Let's just say, that I might or might not have suggested that if she didn't keep her mouth shut, that I might take a pair of scissors to her horrid kitten sweaters and her collection of ugly knee length argil skirts." Kurt explained a bit too smugly; Nick looked at him with mild disbelief.

"Tell me you are joking about the kitten sweaters?" Nick stated quizzically, Kurt shook his head and let out a humourless laugh.

"Oh Nick, if only I could" Kurt replied, Nick just shuddered slightly in reply. Nick stopped and listened when Jeff whispered in his ear.

"Alright, we're going don't worry." Nick assured albeit a little exasperatedly, Jeff looked at him snidely and searched for his car keys in his pocket. He frowned when he couldn't find them and went to look in his back pack, coming up empty again.

"Where are my keys?" Jeff demanded, Nick reached into his pocket and pulled them out. Jeff moved to snatch them from Nick's hand when he pulled them away.

"You seriously don't think you are driving do you?" Nick asked quizzically, Jeff nodded and moved again. Kurt smiled as he watched on fondly at their antics.

"Nick, give me the keys!" Jeff demanded. Nick shook his head and clutched them tightly in his hand; no trace of playfulness in his eyes.

"Jeff you are not driving," Nick said firmly, Jeff gave him a funny look before moving for the keys again. Grunting in dissatisfaction Jeff glared at him.

"And why the hell not, it's my car!" Jeff retorted.

"Be that as it may, I don't think that you are emotionally stable at the moment to drive." Nick replied smoothly, Jeff hardened his glare on Nick before turning to Kurt.

"Do you think that's true Kurt?" Jeff demanded.

"Don't drag me into this; I'm just an innocent bystander." Kurt said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever." Jeff muttered and stalked towards his car.

"I'll see you Sunday night." Kurt called to Jeff; Jeff just waved him off before throwing the passenger door open, climbing in before slamming the door shut. Kurt chuckled quietly under his breath.

"It's probably a good thing that you are driving, he looks like he is about to kill you anyway." Kurt said to Nick, Nick groaned in agreement. "Just go easy on him ok? I'm his roommate and I have to deal with that when I get back to Dalton."

"Yeah I know I'll take it easy on him but there is no way I am letting him drive. He could zone out through the drive and crash and I don't really feel like dying today." Nick deadpanned. "He'll probably just sit and play 'Draw Something' or 'Angry Birds' on his iPhone while ignoring me on the way back. That is usually what he does when he is pissed at me."

"Maybe you should buy him some Oreo's too? There has been many a night where a bag of double stuffed Oreo's has got him through a stressful assignment or when he is ready to kill his biology professor for giving him another essay to do in three days." Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll pull over at a gas station or grocery store once we get on the road. He didn't have breakfast and he gets a little cranky when he's hungry." Nick said fondly.

"Hurry up Nick! I want to go!" Jeff shouted impatiently, standing against his car before climbing back in and slamming the door.

"I'd get that food pretty quick if I was you." Kurt informed, Nick gave a curt nod before jogging to the car.

Nick quickly got in, started the engine and gave a small wave in departure before speeding away from the property and out the gate. Kurt watched as the gate shut behind them, hearing the roar of the engine speeding down the road. He took a deep breath of the crisp winter air before heading back inside. He braced himself when he heard bilingual yelling coming from the kitchen. He slowly entered the kitchen and watched on as he saw Wes and Santana having it out with each other.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked in minor confusion

"Well," David began as he sided up to Kurt, "Tina and Blaine said that their hangovers were killing them so Tina is in the lounge room while Blaine went up to his room to sleep. Then Sophie called Brittany a dumb bitch because she said something about a prince or a lord something could hold a therapy session for Jeff. Then Santana got protective of Brittany and starting screaming at Sophie. Wes didn't appreciate anyone talking to his girlfriend like that so he started yelling back at her. I know when Wes gets really wound up that he starts raving in Mandarin and I guess that Santana does the same only in... Italian?"

"Spanish." Kurt corrected automatically. David snapped his fingers and murmured a _'damn'_. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath before returning his steely gaze to the pair in front of him.

"Enough!" Kurt shrieked. Wes and Santana both froze and stared at Kurt.

"I've had enough of you Santana. All you have done is cause trouble since the moment you entered the house and I can't deal with you anymore! I'm sick of you and if you had some way to get back to Lima right now without having to get a ride, I would ask you to leave. It's bad enough that you drove two of my friends out of here!" Kurt yelled in frustration.

"They're gone?" Santana asked in a small voice.

"Yes they're gone! Jeff couldn't wait to leave, all he needed was a moment alone and all of you couldn't even give him that- yes he heard you!" Kurt said pointedly when he heard Rachel ask _'how did he know?'_

"I thought Nick was joking when they said that they were leaving..." Santana pondered.

"Well, he wasn't! So now Jeff and Nick are gone and to be perfectly honest. I would prefer their company over yours right now." Kurt said as he pivoted and walked towards the archway of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked quizzically.

"To check on my boyfriend!" Kurt called back as he stomped up the stairs.

"You blew it," Wes said amusedly before slipping into his seat next to Sophie whispering, 'no one messes with my girlfriend,' before he started to kiss her passionately.

"You disgust me" Santana grimaced spitefully; Wes leant out of the kiss and smirked at Santana.

"I feel the same way about you." Wes said before returning his lips to Sophie's.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up the stairs, unnecessarily stomping as he went; muttering profanities under his breath. He did it, he had tried so hard to keep his cool and try to remain civil but seeing Santana in yet another fight was the last straw.<p>

"Stupid cow" Kurt muttered as he kicked Blaine's bedroom door open and slammed it shut. Kurt heard Blaine groan and reach for his head. Kurt froze, momentarily forgetting about Blaine's splitting head ache before traipsing over to the bed and slumping down beside him. Blaine cracked his eyes open before reaching over to pull Kurt towards him and rest his head on Kurt' shoulder.

"Pillow," Blaine said simply before snuggling his face into Kurt's fluffy robe, "cuddly pillow."

"Thanks." Kurt said grouchily as he tried to get his head into a comfortable position on the pillow before finally settling. Kurt started to slowly run his fingers through Blaine's curls and felt himself start to relax for the first time since the whole Nick/Santana/Jeff debacle.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked as he settled his head on Kurt's stomach, his arms loosely hanging around Kurt's midsection. Kurt just groaned agitatedly and rammed his head backwards into the pillow.

"Would it be completely rude if I told everyone to leave so I could stay up here with you and forget about all the shitty things that have happened in the past two days?" Kurt asked tiredly, closing his eyes in the process.

"So I take it that everything is still in shambles since I left. Oh and sorry about that, I tried to stay and play host but the yelling was really starting to hurt my head and I had to leave." Blaine confessed, Kurt just shrugged; not even bothering to pretend that he still cared about the party anymore.

"That's fine; I'm more worried about you and your ailments than them wandering around not knowing what do with themselves. How are you feeling anyway?" Kurt asked lovingly as he mindlessly stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair, glad to see Blaine was too hung over to put gel through his hair.

"Like someone decided it would be funny to cave my skull in with a sledge hammer in the middle of the night just to see if I could feel it in the morning. To answer their question, yes; I can most definitely feel it. At least my stomach has settled down. I just feel like I need to sleep it off, stay with me? You're a great pillow." Blaine said teasingly as he nuzzled his head against Kurt's stomach. Kurt scoffed in mock offense as he kicked off his slippers and placed his feet under the blankets.

"To be honest, I can't even bring myself to look at most of the people downstairs right now. I just can't believe Santana managed to make Nick and Jeff feel so uncomfortable, that they felt like they had to leave." Kurt muttered incredulously.

"Hmm." was all Blaine said as he moved himself off Kurt's stomach, pulled the blankets up past his shoulders and nestled himself against Kurt's side with his head residing in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Just being so uncomfortable that you felt that it would be better to leave then to stay, it's just so odd." Kurt said as if it were completely mind boggling.

"Hmm." Blaine mumbled again as he reached across and draped Kurt's arm around his torso, pressing himself as close to Kurt in the process.

"I just can't imagine how Jeff is fe-."

"Kurt I love you" Blaine started, not moving his head from its comfortable position on Kurt's shoulder. "But please, just shut up. You have no idea how sore my head is." Blaine rested his full weight on Kurt finally. Kurt looked down at Blaine's cute tired figure lying on him and gave in.

"Sorry, it's just she made me so angry." Kurt confessed.

"I know, I can tell." Blaine murmured.

"You know," Kurt started, "seeing you this hung over and sick, even after I told you not to drink. I have a strong urge to say 'I told you' in a really childish manner-."

"I wish you wouldn't, I already know." Blaine grumbled.

"But, getting to play doctor with you is so much more fun." Kurt said suggestively, Blaine made an intrigued sort of growl.

"When my head stops pounding, I will be all over that." Blaine implied impishly, Kurt chuckled and rested his head softly against Blaine's.

"Get some sleep Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Kurt's been up there a while..." Mercedes said to no one in particular as she checked the time on her phone to see that Kurt had been upstairs for 20 minutes now. "Do you think we should go up there and apologise?"<p>

"Well the people who have something to apologise for, aren't in this room." Artie reminded, Santana couldn't take the glares anymore and exited the room with Brittany in tow. No one had felt the need to see if she was ok or even cared what she was feeling at the moment.

"Well that's not exactly true." Quinn said quietly, everyone turned to look at her quizzically. Puck had been thrown out and Santana wasn't in the room. Becoming aware of their vexatious stares, Quinn cleared her throat before she explained.

"Well Wes and David are still here." she said as she gestured airily to them.

"What did I do?" they asked in unison as they stared towards her.

"Well, you got into a fist fight and hit Blaine. Don't you think that that would have distressed Kurt?" Quinn asked curiously, Wes shrugged with David chuckled.

"Please, it's just Blaine. He's tough and an itty bitty little bruise is nothing to worry about. He's has had worse." David said casually, Quinn just stared.

"I'm glad to see that you care so much about your friend!" Quinn snapped.

"Considering that he almost broke my arm two weeks ago when he wanted me to add a back flip into our performance and when I tried it, he pushed me while I was in the air and made me land backwards on my arm. I think that a minor concussion and a tiny bruise is nothing in comparison." David said defensively, Quinn just shook her head as if he were stupid.

"I will never understand how the male brain works." Quinn muttered.

"Going back to the matter at hand," Rachel cut in, "is there anything we can do for Kurt or Blaine?"

"I don't really think so," Sam spoke up, "all of the damage is done; all we can do is make sure nothing else happens".

* * *

><p>"And then he called you stupid an<p>

d I could let him get away with that!" Santana wailed before violently sobbing into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany tried to calmly pat her girlfriend's shoulder. She thought back to all the episodes of 'The Big Bang Theory' where she saw Sheldon consoling people and gave it a go.

"There, there; Brittany's here." Brittany reminded slowly as she punctuated each word with a firm back pat, smiling widely and showing all of her teeth just like Sheldon. Brittany's brow furrowed, it didn't seem to be working.

They were currently in another room of Blaine's massive house; Brittany wasn't quite sure which one. All she knew is that if she stuck close with Santana then she wouldn't get lost. Brittany was confused as to why people were being so rude to Santana. It's not like she made Puck do what he did to Jeff, Puck came up with that idea all by himself without anyone telling him too. So Brittany thought that everyone should just back off from her girlfriend, she was really sweet once you got to know her.

"It's ok 'tana." Brittany cooed because Santana was still a blubbering mess, softly rubbing her back in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture.

"We could watch some TV to take your mind off it?" Brittany offered, "I heard that Kurt was angry at Blaine yesterday for watching cartoons but I'm sure he won't mind if we do."

Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable she found her girlfriend. She agreed to the cartoons and got into a comfortable position on the couch, Brittany lying behind her and gently stroking her hair seemed to calm Santana somewhat.

Brittany picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels looking for the Saturday morning cartoons that she was sure was 'just around here somewhere'. In Santana's tired mind, she was sure she was just imagining what had just shown up on the TV before Brittany changed the channel again but she had to be sure.

"Hey go back a second." Santana asked, Brittany gave a tiny pout at missing some very important cartoons but complied with Santana's instruction. Santana groaned when he fears where confirmed.

"Oh my god is that-."

"Yes it is..." Santana said exasperatedly, Brittany let out a surprised gasp.

"We have to tell everyone, especially Kurt" Brittany told, Santana shook her head.

"No what we have to do is tell everyone, and then get the person Kurt is less likely to kill then get them to tell Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt slightly guilty for leaving everyone downstairs but he didn't exactly want to leave Blaine. Blaine had finally fallen asleep, Kurt was glad that he had, after not being able to go to sleep for a long time last night and being up early; Kurt could fully understand his need to sleep.<p>

Kurt was just starting to doze off himself when he heard a loud knock on the door. Blaine grumbled in his sleep and rolled closer to Kurt, Kurt glowered at the door with distaste as he continued to gently play with Blaine's hair.

"Who is it?" Kurt hissed, the door squeaked loudly when Finn came barrelling through the door. Kurt was surprised to see that his usual goofy smile was replaced with a scared look. Kurt brushed it off and continued to glare.

"Just because you knocked doesn't mean you are allowed in." Kurt reprimanded, Finn gave a sheepish smile before his countenance changed back into its serious composure.

"Um, Kurt you might want to come back downstairs..." Finn said as he rubbed his forearm in an awkward movement, Kurt only stared.

"I'll think I am happy here thanks." Kurt said icily.

"Well about that," Finn said nervously, "Puck is on TV. To be more specific the news, so you might want to check it out."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Beautiful Readers**

**I am so sorry but crazy life that would be too long to explain so I am just going to say sorry, I am on holidays now so there will be faster updates. Probably.**

**So I went to a Lady Gaga concert and I had the best time. There was this gay couple there and they were so cute together and it made my heart melt to see that no one cared and didnt hassle them about being affection in public. They were smiling at each other and holding each other, it was just so gorgeous. So that has inspired me to write a story soon about Klaine going to Lady gaga. Not sure when it will be written.**

**This chapter might be confusing but there will be an explanation at the end.**

**[In the chapter, Kurt was walking downstairs because Finn told him Puck was on the news] Just to recap.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had left Blaine up in bed; he figured he would tell his boyfriend everything later when he could comprehend it more easily and when he would actually understand what was going on around him.<p>

The New Directions and the remaining Warblers plus their girlfriends were all in the rumpus room, gathered around the huge flat screen TV. They were watching in disbelief as they listened to the news reporter.

"Last night, teen vandal, Noah Puckerman unsuccessfully tried to steal a white Ford sedan just outside of a gas station. The owner of the car was inside of the building paying for their gas when the teen was spotted climbing inside the vehicle and beginning to drive off. The owner of the car ran out of the building and pulled the delinquent out of his vehicle. The police were called and have taken the teen into custody. In other news-"

Everyone stared at the TV in complete shock, wondering if their ears had completely deceived them. A gaze around the room at the faces of the surrounding guests however, would quickly indicate that they were not alone in hearing the jolting news.

"I'm just going to say it," Charlotte spoke after a few moments. Everyone was still staring at the TV; not listening to the other news reports but trying to make sense of what they had just seen. "But the dude's an idiot," she told, shaking her head with disappointment in Puck.

"He had to get home somehow," Brittany reminded. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand in acknowledgement and turned her stony expression onto Charlotte.

"You know usually I would just disagree with whatever came out of that plucked moustached mouth of yours," Santana started, enjoying the slack jawed expression Charlotte now had. "But I have to begrudgingly agree with you."

"I can't believe he's the father of my child," Quinn muttered with a look of disgust. She had always regretted that night with Puck because of his past with vandalism and crime. When she was with him however, he had proved himself to be a sweet, charming, and a loving guy because he was away from his friends where he could be his true self. She thought he had changed for the better but she was sorely mistaken.

"Will Puck go back to Juvie? I don't think he will want to. He said all of those nasty kids kept stealing his waffles," Brittany informed sadly. Santana refrained from rolling her eyes at her adorable girlfriend and just pulled the blonde against her side on the couch before hugging her.

"I'm not sure Britts, the police will have to talk with him but I'm not sure what they will decide on, ok?" Santana placated. Brittany nodded with a tiny frown and dissolved into the Latina's side.

"So you're saying that you're friends with an ex-convict?" David asked sceptically. "That seems pretty sketchy. Aren't you scared that Puck is going to steal something from you?"

"It's just Puck," Mike said nonchalantly with a shrug. "You get used to it after a while. He is a good guy, a little rough around the edges but who isn't?"

"I still don't like him and this little stunt just makes me despise him further," Wes said firmly as he continued to glare at the TV.

"As much as I hate to, I fully agree with what you just said," Santana admitted regretfully. Wes looked a little surprised that she would actually agree with him on something. He eyed her carefully, wondering if this was a joke or if she was being sincere. When he noticed her shaking her head at the TV with what could only be identified as pure disgust, he could tell she was being genuine.

"Santana, you understand now why I wanted to protect Jeff as much as I did right?" Wes asked solemnly. Santana gave a curt nod. "So you can understand why I don't like Puck now and doing something that is as equally reckless as it is stupid like this, makes me hate him." She nodded again, looking down and trying to hold back her tears.

Wes looked at her curiously, wondering if her emotions were real or if she was just trying to draw more attention to herself as he thought back to the sobbing mess she had been last night. After careful consideration Wes crossed the room and held out his hand to her. He had no idea what the hell he was doing but he could tell that she needed to get whatever it was that was bothering her off of her chest. The Latina gazed upwards and stared sceptically at the outstretched hand before her.

"Come on," Wes cajoled gently. "I'll make you a cup of tea and you can tell me what's going through your mind." A few seconds passed before Santana took his offered hand and ventured to the kitchen. Before leaving the room, the Latina crooked her finger at Brittany motioning for her to follow. The blonde jumped up from the couch with a rather wide grin on her face.

"Oh my god, he offers hot beverages when people are upset just like Sheldon!" Brittany stage whispered excitedly in awe before skipping off to find them.

Kurt simply shook his head at the scene that had just unfolded. The two people who had been screaming at each other only a mere hour earlier, were hand in hand wandering to the kitchen to have a talk and drink tea. It was the weirdest thing he had seen in the last 24 hours and that included seeing David's bare ass while walking in on him and Charlotte. Maybe it was his sleep deprivation that was making him imagine things? He wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Eventually the guests started to leave. Many stayed longer than Kurt imagined they would, intrigued that Santana and Wes had talked for two hours. No one knew what the two were talking about and they were banished if they so much put a toe past the door frame or tried to eavesdrop.<p>

Tina and a few of the New Direction boys were the first to leave. Tina was severely hung over and wasn't entirely sure as to what was happening around her since she didn't remember anything that had occurred the night before.

The rest of the New Directions left soon after. Most people were surprised when Santana hugged Wes goodbye and promised that they would keep in touch. They waved them off and as soon as they were out of sight, Sophie wasted no time to yell at Wes and forbid him from to seeing the Latina again. Kurt just smiled when he noticed the glazed over look in the Asian's eyes, knowing that Wes had zoned out from that conversation a long time ago.

Before the remainder of the guests left, the Warblers went upstairs to say their goodbyes to Blaine while Kurt helped the girls pack up their belongings. They tried to hide their laughter when they heard the ruckus coming from upstairs; Kurt didn't even want to imagine what David and Wes were doing to his defenceless boyfriend.

When they came back downstairs they were looking far too happy with themselves. They boys hugged Kurt goodbye at the same time until the point where he almost passed out from the lack of air his lungs were receiving. The girls gave a less energetic hug before they followed their boyfriends into the Hummer for the long drive back to Westerville.

Kurt wandered back inside and leant back against the front door, releasing a loud, tired sigh.

"It's over," Kurt thought aloud. He walked the long hallway which was adorned with cute pictures of Blaine when he was about two years old; he had to smile at them. He'd always known that Blaine was gorgeous but seeing his rosy little cheeks with his curls falling precariously over his golden eyes, it made his smile grow.

As Kurt started cleaning up the mess from this morning's breakfast, he reminisced back to last night. He had mixed emotions about the ordeal. He had been excited to have all of his friends in the same place and enjoy their company but he couldn't over look everything that had occurred either. He never wanted to hear from Puck again, he still couldn't believe what he had done to Jeff and couldn't fathom what he had intended to do to Jeff. He didn't even want to think about how Jeff was feeling right now, all he wanted to do was go back to Dalton and talk to him but if how he and Nick had departed it looked like he needed to be left alone for a while.

Kurt continued on to the dining room where the party had been held and started to clean up empty bottles and wipe any split liquid on the tables. He let his mind wander to Santana and what her problem was and why she was more defensive than usual. The news of Brittany and her becoming girlfriends hardly surprised him considering he already thought they were. Then the Latina fighting with Wes then becoming friends with him.

Thinking of everything and how confusing it was, was starting to make his head hurt.

For the next hour he continued to clean around the house. Straightening furniture, numerous trips to the trash with bags full of cans or plastic shot glasses, washing dishes, picking up random items of clothing that were scattered around the house, sweeping, vacuuming, making beds and pouring himself a cup of coffee after the strenuous work he had endured.

Before Kurt went upstairs he remembered there was something he needed to do. He travelled down the hallway until he had arrived at the room where the altercation had taken place. The countertenor walked inside and proceeded to clean the blood that Puck had spat on the ground after being punched in the mouth. In the back of Kurt's mind he knew he had been avoiding this room but he knew it had to be done.

Ten minutes later, all evidence had been removed and Kurt closed the door behind him before he headed upstairs. When he entered Blaine's room he took off his shoes and climbed into bed. Resting his head on Blaine's chest, he wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist before releasing an exhausted sigh. Blaine turned to gaze at him and smiled curiously.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked sleepily, Kurt shrugged before nuzzling his head against the Warbler's chest.

"It's ok for now," Kurt relented.

"Did you still need me to clean up downstairs?" Blaine asked with a yawn, Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's all done. Can we just sleep for a while before we have to face the world again? I want to salvage the rest of the weekend before we have to head back into the drama filled world once again." Kurt spoke as he snuggled in against Blaine, not caring if Blaine said no to his idea.

"Sure" Blaine said sweetly as he kissed Kurt's forehead, tugging the duvet over them and hugging the countertenor closer to him.

Kurt felt happier in this moment than he had all weekend. He didn't want to imagine what the world had install for him next.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>

**As you can tell, nothing has been solved. There is going to be a short multi chapter fic soon that will be a sequel to this story,**

**I will put a link in this story when it has been uploaded.**

**I'm sorry if this has disappointed you but it will all be explained in the next story.**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys.

So I wanted to let you know that the sequel is now up! I know it's exciting. So follow the link [just take out the spaces] and check it out. Leave a review to tell me what you think of it.

fanfiction s/8322305/1/

Love Squiggle xoxo

If that doesn't work just visit my profile and you'll find it. :)


End file.
